Meg & Cas -- MEGSTIEL
by brady66
Summary: This takes place right at the beginning of season 9. It kinda goes off on it's own...hope you like it **I do not own anything Supernatural related**
1. Chapter 1

Megstiel part 1

I finished wiping the bar down and placed the last of the beer in the cooler for the next day and looked around. I had been in this small town for a little over a month and the quant little town was sickening to me, but this back alley dump was right up my alley. I locked the door to the bar and started toward my apartment. I tightened my leather jacket around me as the cold night air blew. In the air I hear a faint noise as the smell of iron attacks my nose. I know I shouldn't go toward the smell of blood but it draws me in anyway and I turn down the back alley. I see a tall man standing over a hunched man laying on the ground. The sight of a tan trench coat makes the rage inside of me blow. I slide the angel blade I keep hidden out of my inside jacket pocket and listen to what the jackass standing over my unicorn is saying. "We have been looking for you Cas. Just because you are not yourself does not mean I will not get great joy in killing you. But I think a little torture will be in order" he said with a sneer. "Oh great, another stuck up angel" I say as I hear Cas scream out in pain. I dart around the corner, so much rage inside of me I cannot think and plunge the angel sword into the back of the man. A burst of light and he is laying motionless on the ground. "Meg?" Cas asks skeptically as he looks up at me. "It's me Clarence. Your safe now" I say as I start to help him up off the ground. Cas falls into me once he gets to his feet. He looks up into my eyes "I thought you were dead" he says softly, wincing in pain. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated" I say gruffly as I help him to his feet. "I don't understand" he stated. I smile at him "I will explain once I get you to my place and safe" I say as I start to walk him down the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

MEGSTIEL part 2

Cas leans up against the door frame of my apartment as I jiggle the key in the lock. Finally it pops unlocked and I open the door "Welcome to my mansion. The pool and tennis courts are off in the west wing" I say with a smile as we both walk into my efficiency apartment. "You have a pool?" Cas asks with a raised eyebrow as he looks around and I laugh, I cannot help it. "No, I was joking Cas" I say as I sit my keys and cell phone on the table. "Oh ok" Cas says with a sigh as he sits down with a thud on the edge of my bed. He looks like he has been thru hell and back. Pulling one of my kitchen chairs over in front of him I sit down. "Cas, what happened to you?" I ask. He looks up at me and his eyes are filled with pain and sorrow and a little fear. "What is it Clarence?" I ask again, this time taking his hand. "What am I doing?" I think to myself as I rest his hand in mine. "This is not what I am supposed to do, but this is Cas" I keep thinking as I wait for him to reply. His eyes are breaking what little heart I do have. "I fell Meg" he says softly. "What do you mean you fell?" I ask, not sure if I heard him right. "I was tricked, Medatron stole my grace and I fell" he says sadly as he pulls his hand away from me. I sit there in shock for a moment, until the full impact of what he says reaches me "You mean you are human now?" I ask, my voice full of a mixture of anger and sadness. The sadness part startles me a little. Cas just shakes his head and then lays it in his hands. Without thinking I start to gently rub the top of his head, damn his hair is so soft. But then I pull back and stand up "Cas, you are going to be fine. You are a champion, a warrior and warriors and champions do not sit around and wallow in self pity. They get off their asses and do something about what is wrong" He lifts his head to look up at me "You think I am a champion? A warrior?" he asks me. I take his hands into mine again and look directly into his eyes. They really are the most beautiful things I have ever seen "Yes, I do. Remember, mortal enemies here. Don't have to say it to make you feel better" I reply as I take my hands away. The electricity shooting thru me at his touch was driving me crazy. I had to push that thought out of my head. This is not my old Clarence, the one I was going to find some time to move furniture with. I stand and walk over to the fridge "I am assuming that you are hungry?" I ask as I turn back to look at him. He shakes his head in agreement "And you probably have not really slept in days" I continue. "Yes, it has been very hard to find a safe sanctuary to sleep in. And the whole process of eating, drinking, urination has me puzzled" he states matter of factly. A smile creeps onto my face. "Ok, well you are going to stay here for now, at least until you are healed and can function better" Cas' face turns to stone. "I cannot stay here Meg. I will put you in danger. I have angels after me because when I fell, they all fell. I cannot protect you in this state" he says with frustration. I smile "Cas, remember, demon" I say as I point to myself "I can handle it. And anyway, you can put whatever wards you want too up that I have not already placed around the room" Cas looks around "I do not see any wards" he states. "That was the plan" I say as I go over to the light switch and turn it off and turn the one beside it on. The entire room glows as the black light comes on and Cas looks at me stunned "Black light paint. Not just for sex anymore" I say teasingly. I flick the lights back on and walk to the dresser, I open one drawer and pull out the paint and then open the next drawer and pull out a towel. As I turn I throw the towel at him. "What's this for?" he asks. "Well it's for this nifty invention called a shower. It is what us humans or demons use to stay clean. Walk yourself right over there and take one!" I state, pointing toward the bathroom door. Cas stands and turns to the door, then looks back at me puzzled "just turn the nozzle to how hot or cold you want it and stand under it. There is soap and shampoo in there as well. I am going to run across the street to the thrift store and see if I can find something for you to wear" He nods at me and enters the bathroom. Once he shuts the door I let out a sigh. "What am I doing? He is a fallen angel running from other angels. I need to send him on his way" but then that other part of me sneaks in…thepart I try to keep buried "you need to protect him, do what you can. He is your unicorn" I hear the water turn on as I walk toward the door, trying to block out thoughts of a naked Cas in my shower.


	3. Chapter 3

MEGSTIEL part 3

I enter the back door of the thrift store without detection. The fact that they didn't have an alarm in this place just screamed for me to break in. I had gotten most of my clothes like this since I ended up in this town and found my apartment. It's dark but I find a few shirts and jeans that I think will fit him and a few things for myself and hightail it out the same door I entered. As I walk back across the street I contemplate taking my cell phone out and making a phone call to the one person I know would want to know about Cas' situation and would be concerned about him. I scroll down to where I see dumb#1's name but then I decide against it and shove my phone back into my jacket pocket. They both still think I am dead, why in the hell would I tell a Winchester that I wasn't? I unlock my door and open it, concerned that I do not hear the water running anymore. As I shut the door I turn to see Cas, wearing only a towel, asleep on my bed. He looks so peaceful lying there, peaceful and amazingly hot. A huge part of me wants to remove his towel, kiss his lips, run my hands over his still glistening muscles, touch his hard…"Meg, snap out of it" I say to myself as I stop staring and sit the bag of clothes on the table. He probably has not slept in days and this is the first place that he has felt safe. I chuckle at that thought. The only place that a fallen angel feels safe is with a semi-reformed demon. I smile as I walk to my dresser and pull out some clothes and head to the bathroom. Taking one last glance at a sleeping Cas, I shut the bathroom door and turn the shower on. I stand under the hot shower for a moment as thoughts of him fill my mind. I remember when he trapped me in the demon fire, when I pulled him in with me….I knew then that he was different than any other angel. When I kissed him to swipe his angel blade, I never thought that he would kiss me back. When his lips met mine and pushed me against the wall, his hands all wrapped in my hair. I have never wanted somebody and wanted to run from somebody so much in my life. And after helping him out, along with Dumb and Dumber, that feeling has just gotten stronger. My hands find the places on my body that I want Cas to touch and I please myself to thoughts of him. As I climax, I turn and turn the cold water on full blast. I cannot go out there all hot and bothered for him, or I will take advantage of him and I cannot do that now. Things are different now. I exit the shower, dry off, lotion, clothes on and open the door. Cas has not moved much, but enough to make the towel start to fall off of him. I fight back every urge I have, the demon inside of me wanting to pounce. I take the blanket on the bed and cover him up with it, placing a single, soft kiss on his cheek and gently run my hand through his hair. I turn, grabbing the extra blanket off of the bed and head to the couch. I will let him have the bed….but just for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

MEGSTIEL part 4

I woke in the middle of the night to Cas thrashing in his bed. "Let me go, you can't do this to us" he cried. I jumped off of the couch and ran to the bed "Cas, Castiel wake up" I scream as I shake his shoulders. His eyes finally fly open and look around in a panic. His eyes are so filled with pain it grabs at a part of me I keep hidden from everybody. "Your fine, your safe" I say softly. He looks at me sadly and wraps his arms around me. I wrap mine around him and gently rub his back. After a moment he pulls away "thank you Meg. I am sorry to have woke you. I do not mean to be an inconvenience to you". I shake my head. Yes, I hate being woke up in the middle of the night but this is different. "Well as long as you are ok. I'm gunna go back to sleep" I say, not being able to stand his eyes looking at me any longer. I turn to walk back to the couch and Cas grabs my hand. "You can sleep in the bed too" he states. I smile slightly as thoughts of lying beside a naked Cas fill my mind "I don't think that is such a good idea tonight" I say as I unhook my hand from his and walk back to the couch. "Ok" Cas says as I pull my blanket back over me and watch as he situates himself back in the bed. "Clarence, what was your dream about" I ask after a few moments of laying in silence. "Of when Metatron stole my grace" he says sadly. "What exactly happened" I ask, sitting up on the couch to look at him. He positions himself as well and I gaze for a moment at his magnificent chest. "We'll it's what you would call a long story" he starts "I have all the time in the world" I say back with a smile. Cas let's out a sigh and tells me the story of Metatron and how he tricked him and his grace being taken which led to all of the angels falling. " I knew there was something fishy about that meteor shower" I say which does get a slight grin out of him. "So what happened to Metatron? " I ask, the anger for what he did to Cas building up inside of me. "I guess he is still in heaven" he answers with a shrug. "So how did you end up here Meg?" He asks after a few more minutes of silence. "I'm really tired Clarence, that's a story for another night. So if you think you can save another nightmare for a different night, I'm going to try to go back to sleep" I say as I turn off the light without waiting for a reply. I really didn't feel like discussing me at the moment. "Ok, good night and thank you again Meg. You really are my beautiful protector" I smile to myself "save the mushy stuff and go back to sleep". I lay there till I hear his breathing steady out and then I finally drift back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

MEGSTIEL part 5

I slowly start to wake up, my eyes adjusting to the sun coming thru the window. I sit up and notice Cas is still sleeping. He must be exhausted I think to myself as I stretch. I don't want to imagine the stuff he has been thru since he fell. He has no idea how to be human. I get up and walk to the kitchen. I am starving and I am sure when he wakes up he will feel the same way. I make a late breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. The smells from the kitchen wakes him up pretty quickly "good morning Clarence, you hungry?" I ask from the kitchen table. "Yes very" he says as he looks longingly at the food on the table. "We'll get dressed and help yourself. There is a bag of clothes by the bed for you" I state as I chomp down on a piece of bacon. Cas looks down, grabs the bag, wraps the towel around him and heads for the bathroom.

A few minutes later he returns from the bathroom. He looks incredible in the old hard rock tshirt and the jeans fit him perfect "damn, you clean up nice" I say with a sly smile. "Do I look adequate?" He asks looking down at his clothes "very much so. Now come eat" He smiles and sits down. I watch him for a few moments, wondering if he had picked up his eating habits by watching Dean or if he was just that hungry. "So do you want me to call Dean? Let him know what's going on?" I ask, looking at him over the rim of my cup. "Not yet. He has enough to deal with" He states, looking sad again. "He would want to know what happened. He could..." "No, I can't tell him yet" Cas commanded. I just stare at him for a moment, "fine, I have to get ready for work." I say angrily as I grab my clothes and walk to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I get dressed for work, do my hair and make-up and walk out of the bathroom. "Meg, I'm sorry I..." Cas started to say as he turned to look at me. As soon as he saw me he stopped his sentence and just stared at me. The look in his eyes was a mixture of hunger and want and it made me go weak. "What? What is it?" I ask as I walk closer. I had purposely wore this outfit for him and was glad I was getting a little reaction. My short jean skirt, midriff black top and black biker boots were perfect for getting good tips at work. "You look beautiful" Cas said sweetly. "Great, well I am headed to work. I will be home late, so don't leave..." "What do you mean you're going to work? You can't go to work in that?" He interrupted. "Um Cas, you're not my Dad. He was a demon and didn't care what I wore" I say as I grab my phone and keys. "But you could be in danger" he says. I smile to myself "I will be fine" I state as I head to the door "well then I'm coming with you" he states, standing up. I start to laugh, thinking to myself what exactly he could do to protect me. As I laugh I walk to the door and look back over my shoulder "well if you're coming let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

MEGSTIEL part 6

As we walk, I wonder how Cas is going to take the place that I work. As we get to the block that it is on, I turn to him "Cas, about my job. I am a bartender but it is not a normal bar" Cas looks at me with a puzzled look. "What kind of bar is it?" he asks. "It's a strip club" the puzzled looks stays on his face for another moment and then it turns to surprise. "You mean you get up and dance with your clothes off" he asks, the indignity in his voice actually makes me smile. "No Cas, I do not strip. I just work the bar. But the other girls do strip. Do you understand?" Cas nods his head up and down as we continue walking. "Hey Bubba, this is my friend Cas, he is with me!" I say to the huge bouncer that is standing outside the door. He was actually a few inches taller than Sam Winchester and a lot bulkier. "Nice to meet you Bubba" Cas says as he puts out his hand to shake his hand. Bubba just looks down at his hand and then back at me. "Come on Cas, this way" I say as I pull him into the bar. He enters the bar and stands there in shock for a few moments. "See anything you like?" I ask him, in my gut wanting him to say no. "I'm sorry, what?" he asks as he watches a girl on one of the poles. "Nothing, this way" I say as I pull his arm to the bar. "Sit here. Do you want something to drink?" I ask. Cas wrinkles up his nose "the only thing I have ever had is whiskey and that was back when I was an angel" he says. "You could be my angel hot stuff" says one of the girls named Bambi as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Back off Bambi, he is off limits" I say, my voice dripping with distain. She rolls her eyes at me and let's go of his shoulder. "She seemed like a nice girl." Cas says as he watches her walk away. "Yeah, I am sure she is" I say as I sit a shot of whiskey in front of him. He watches a few of the other guys at the bar down them and mimics what they do, downing the shot. "Can I get another one?" he asks. I smile and sit another one down beside of him.

About 5 shots later, I am surprised by Cas' drinking stamina. He was just barely tipsy and seemed to be having a really good time. He had struck up a conversation with one of my regulars about WW2 history, so I knew that he was in good hands. "Hey pretty lady, can I get a drink?" one drunk, frat guys asks as he walks up to the bar and leans over it, beside of Cas. "What would you like?" I ask, plastering on a fake smile for this dill hole. "I would like you, can we go someplace private?" he asks as he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I see Cas turn, his eyes glaring a deep blue. "I don't think so. You are so not my type" I say as I pull away from him. "That's ok, you look like trash anyway" he says with a sneer. "You apologize to the lady right now" Cas demands, standing in front of him. "HAHA, who are you? Her protector?" the frat guy asks as he pushes by Cas. "That's exactly what I am, apologize" he demands as he grabs his arm "Cas, it's ok" I plead. Cas turns to look at me and gets sucker punched in the eye. I am over the bar before Cas hits the ground and lay the frat guy out cold with one punch. "Are you ok Cas?" I ask as I lean down to help him up. He touches his face to where a bruise was starting to form "That hurts" he says as I sit him back in his chair. "Thanks for protecting me, but remember, you don't have your powers anymore, I do and I can handle it" I say, with a mixture of sweet and stern. "But he was rude to you, and nobody gets to do that" he replies back to me. I smile slightly and lean over, kissing his bruised cheek very lightly. I then turn and walk back around the bar as Bubba comes up "You got this handled Meg?" he asks. "Yes, you can take the trash out on the floor if you would like" I reply back as I give Cas another shot and make one for myself.

The walk home that night was interesting. We were both feeling the effects of the whiskey, Cas more so than I was. We talked about the apocalypse and Dean and Sam. "I always wanted to ask you, how could you work with Crowley?" I ask him as I open the door to my apartment. "That was not one of my finer moments. I regret it immensely." He replies as he sits down on the bed, and stumbles off of it. I laugh at him lying on the ground before I walk over and help him up. As I sit him back on the bed, he gently takes my face in his hand and runs his thumb down my cheek. "You are so beautiful Meg" he says slowly with a bit of a slur. "Your drunk" I say with a chuckle as I go to pull away. He grabs me and pulls me to him. As his lips meet mine, I feel electricity all the way to my toes. After a moment, I give in and kiss him back. His hands are wrapped in my hair as my lips part and his tongue explores my mouth. As his hand moves up my shirt toward my breast, I pull away "We can't do this Cas" I say as I turn, not wanting him to see the hunger for him in my eyes. As I turn back around to him, he has fallen over on the bed, passed out. I shake my head as I pull him all the way up on the bed and cover him up. I lightly kiss his cheek and then head to the bathroom to take a really cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Megstiel part 7

As I was sleeping, I felt a hand touch my face. As I opened my eyes I see the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen looking down at me. "Cas, what's going on?" I ask sleepily from my bed on the couch. "You are so beautiful" he says as he runs his thumb up and down my cheek. "Um thanks….but why are you over here looking…." I start to say but am stopped by his lips on mine. The kiss is soft, but filled with want. "I have these urges" he says as his eyes graze over my body. I can feel the heat growing inside of me just by his words. "What kind of urges?" I ask breathlessly, as his free hand comes up to the other side of my face. "I have the urge to kiss you" he says softly. I smile at him as I place my hand behind his head and pull him to me. I kiss him slowly at first, but as my lips part and his tongue explores my mouth, the kiss gets more heated. He has lifted me into a sitting position on the couch as we kiss, his hand pulls my hair, moving my head back as his mouth finds my neck. I let out a slow moan to the feel of his mouth on my ear lobe. He moves his mouth back to mine and I kiss him back with a hunger, my nails running up and down his back. "What other urges do you have?" I can barely ask as we pull apart. "I want to touch you" he asks tentatively as he moves his hand to my breast. The feel of his hand gently massaging my breast, even on top of my tank top, was too much for me to take. "Damn it Cas! You are driving me crazy" I cry as I pull him to me and kiss him again. As I kiss him, I move my leg across his lap and straddle him on the couch. I pull apart from his lips long enough to pull his shirt off over his head and I run my hands over his muscles, making him shiver. He lifts my arms above my head, and slowly removes my shirt. He gazes from my chest, back up to me "You really are breathtaking" he says as he softly touches my breasts. "I have told you already Cas, I don't like poetry! Put up or shut up!" I say as I place my hands on top of his and have him rub my breasts hard. As he does so, I slowly start to grind on his lap. I can feel his bulge get harder under me and all I want is to feel him inside of me, I ache for him. His lips make their way from my lips, down my neck, spreading kisses across my chest till his mouth finds my breasts. As he sucks, I lean back with a moan. In all of my years, I have never felt anything more amazing than the feel of his lips. All of this could not be more wrong, but it felt so right and I was not stopping now. I move on his lap more, causing a groan to escape his lips. I lift his face back up to mine with one hand and place my lips back on his. Kissing him with a fire that I didn't know I had. As I kiss him, I move my hand down his chest and slowly start to massage his bulge. "Oh Meg!" he moans as I massage faster. "Meg!" he says again…burying his face into my breasts..…"Meg, wake up" I hear as I am awakened by Cas shaking me. "Damnit I was dreaming" I say as I look around. Cas is standing over me "You were making all kinds of crazy noises, was it a nightmare? You said I was driving you crazy" he asks as I start to get up off of the couch. "Not even close, and you do drive me crazy" I say as I make my way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Megstiel part 8

"Come on Meg! Get a grip" I say as I look in the mirror. That dream struck a nerve. I can still feel his lips on my neck and breasts. The exquisite feel of his hands on my body makes me shiver with just the thought. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. I see Cas sitting on the edge of the bed, he stands as I walk out "I'm sorry I drive you crazy" Cas said sadly "it was never my intent" he extends his hand, showing a single red rose. "What's that for?" I ask him, staring waringly at the rose. "To say I'm sorry". I stare at the rose for another moment "please Meg, just take it" he begs me. I smile slightly as I take it from him "thank you, it's beautiful. And you do drive me crazy but in a good way" We stand there for a few moments in an awkward silence "I'm gunna try to go back to sleep" I finally say, leaving out that I am hoping I have the same dream again. He nods at me "I think you should have the bed" he says as he moves over toward the couch. I'm not about to argue, I was nice for a night. "Ok, if you insist" I say as I jump past him and slide under the covers.

A little while later my thoughts change from Cas' hands on me to the night that Crowley "killed" me. I feel alone and cold and all I want is his hands on me. "Cas are you awake?" I ask quietly. "Yes, sleep is alluding me" he replied with a sigh. "Do you think you could do me a favor" I ask him tentatively. "Anything you require would be my honor" he replied, causing me to smile at his sweetness. "Do you think it is possible...um can you lay beside me and hold me?" I'm surprising myself even asking him this, but alone, in my apartment, with him, he is the only one I can act like this with. "Um ok" he says softly, coming over to the side of the bed. I can tell that he is a little nervous, as am I even though I would never admit it. I slide over a little and extend my hand. He takes it and climbs into the bed. I turn off the light and roll back over. Cas places his arm around my shoulder and almost instinctively pulls me into his embrace. I curl myself up, laying my head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you? Or about what your dream was about earlier? Cas asks me flatly after a few moments. I weigh my options...either I tell him about how I feel when I think of Crowley killing me or I tell him about how I had a wild sex dream about him. "Meg" he says softly as he gently strokes my cheek with his thumb. I give in, I feel safer in his arms than I have ever felt. "I was thinking about when Crowley killed me. I woke up here, in this crazy town. I have no idea how I got here. All I remember was him stabbing me, the white hot feel of the blade and then nothing but coldness and lonelyness. I kept falling deeper and deeper into blackness. I didnt think it would ever stop. That i deserved that kind of hell for all the horrible things i had done. I kept falling, the cold blackness enveloping me. Then all of a sudden I feel this warmth surround me and I am here. I don't know what happened but I just remember the deep ache of feeling alone and abandoned. I'm sorry, I cannot believe I am telling you this" I say, trying to hide the pain I am feeling. Cas lifts my chin up so I am looking at him, his eyes are a crystal blue that are still gleaming even with the lights off. "You don't have to be worried. You will not be alone anymore" he started sweetly "why is that?" I ask. "Because you have me" he answers with a little smile as he brushes a piece of my brunette hair out of my face. I smile back, lean up and softly kiss his lips. "Thank you" I say softly as I pull away and lay my head back on his chest. "Thank you for what?" He asks as he gently strokes my hair. "for making me feel not alone" I reply as I snuggle in deeper and he tightens his arms around me. I softly fall off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of my unicorn.


	9. Chapter 9

Megstiel part 9

That morning I thought I was dreaming again. I woke up to feel Cas' strong arms around me. Sometime in the middle of the night we ended up spooning, so I was cradled into his chest. The feel of his arms around me and his breath on my neck were amazing but nothing compared to the bulge I started to feel growing against my backside. His morning wood calling to me to touch and stroke and lick it. The combo of his breath on my neck, his hands just below my breasts, lying on my stomach, and his package calling to me were too much. I had been denying what I wanted for awhile now and didn't want too anymore. I am a demon after all. I took my hand across our bodies and started massaging his ass, as I slowly grinded into him. "Oh Meg" he moaned low, still half asleep. I pulled his body to me closer and grinded harder, causing his eyes to fly open "Meg" he said breathlessly. I turned myself in his arms too look at him. The mixture of want and nervousness on his face and his eyes were a bright, electric blue. I take my one hand and place it on his lips while my other hand trails down his body to cup his bulge. "Ssshhh" I say slowly as I gently rub his bulge. I can feel how hard and thick he is in my hand and my pussy starts to get wet with just the thought of him. He lays his head back a little and let's out a low moan. I flash him a devil smile and start to rub him faster. "Do you like that?" I ask him breathlessly in his ear as my hand moves up and down the outside of his pajama pants. "Oh yes, that sensation, I have never felt anything like it" he says just above a whisper in my ear as he pulls me closer to him, his hands running up and down my back. "Can you show me what you learned from the pizza man?" I ask him, my voice dripping with want and hunger. He pulls me back to look into his eyes and cups the side of my face in his hand "are you sure? I do not want" he starts to say, but I do not let him finish. I press my lips against his and softly kiss him. I feel his hands run up my arms and into my hair as the kiss gets more hot. My tongue parts his lips and I devour his mouth. He tastes like marshmallows and sugar and I cannot get enough. My hand is still massaging his now extremely hard cock as our kiss continues. He gently wraps his hands in my hair and pulls my head back, exposing my neck. I let out a low moan as he takes his tongue up and down my neck. "I have never done this before" he whispers in my ear. "No complaints from me" I say with a shiver as he drags his tongue over my collar bone. "Are you sure? I want to be most enjoyable for you" he says, which causes me to pull back a little and look at him. "Cas, I have wanted you since you locked me in the hell fire. I have been driven crazy with the thought of you touching me, your hands and lips on my body while I touch your body" I say as I take my hand under the waistband of his pants to find his eager cock and stroke it, causing him to lay his head back and moan "If you do not want to do this, you let me know" I say as I still massage, my other hand tracing his muscles. He answers by putting his hand behind my head and pulling me to him, kissing me so forcefully I almost climax there from it. He takes his free hand and moves it underneath my shirt, finding my seeking nipple and massaging it. I move my leg across him so I am stadeling him and slowly start to grind my clothed pussy against his clothed, hard cock while both of his hands rub my nipples. I pull my shirt off over my head and Cas just looks at me for a moment "you are the most magnificent creature I have ever seen in all my years" he says so sweetly I almost stop everything right there to not hurt this gentle soul. But that thought is squashed when I feel his mouth on my breast. He is biting and licking and sucking on my breasts with such force, I know I am going to have a bruise and it is so worth it. Do think I was worried about wounding him. I push him into the lying position on the bed, trying to remember I am a lot stronger than he is now. I flash him a sneaky smile as I suck his nipples, then trace his muscles with my tongue. I trail down his body and slowly remove his pants, dragging them down as his erect cock springs up at me in full attention. I take it slowly in my hands as I gently lick its tip. Cas shivers at my touch "do you want me to stop?" I ask as my hand slowly massages his balls "oh goodness no" he says and that's my cue. I take the full size of him in my mouth, hearing Cas moan as I did. His hands find my hair again as I slowly suck his amazing cock and massage his balls. "Oh Meg" Cas moans as I take his full length all the way in my mouth and suck with a fierceness. I can feel him gently pulling at me to come back up to him so I take one last good suck and lead a trail of kisses back up his chest. He pulls me the rest of the way to him and devours my mouth with his. "Can I make you feel that good?" He asks breathlessly in my ear. "You already are" I say with a moan as his hand flicks at my hardened nipple. "Touch me here" I say as I take his free hand and move it inside of my shorts. I place his hand right on my clit and start to rub gently. His hands feel like a mixture of sinful and sweet on my body and I needed more. "Oh Cas, rub me harder" I moan as his fingers started to massage faster. With his mouth back on my breast, I place my hand over the one he has massaging my pussy "do this" I say as I take my two fingers and enter my wetness. He nods and slides his fingers in "you feel so warm" he says as I take his hand and slowly pump in and out of me. "Oh right there" I say in a groan as Cas pulls his fingers in and out of me. I can feel the heat burning in myself as I near my climax so I pull my shorts off as Cas runs his gaze all over me. His eye make me feel powerful and weak all at the same time. I lay back on the bed as he starts to suck on my breasts again, his fingers slowly going in and out of me. I close my eyes and lean back moaning, then I feel his mouth on my pussy, his tongue flicking my clit as he slams his fingers into me. I arch my back as I feel my climax near "oh dammit Cas" I scream as I climax in his hands, as he continues to lick and suck me. I pull him up to me and kiss him long and fiery. "You taste like summer" he tells me sweetly as he slowly runs his mouth over my neck. "That was amazing" he says and I let out a chuckle "oh we are not finished yet Clarence" I say as I roll him over on his back, his cock still standing at full attention. I run my gaze over his amazing body "you really did pick an amazing vessel, so strong and so big" I say as I straddle him, taking his dick into my hand. I lean over and kiss him slow as I line myself up with him and slowly easy my pussy onto his shaft. "Oh god" he cries out and I giggle a little at his words. I take his hands and place them on my breasts. He slowly massages as I brace myself on his arms and slowly pump up and down. The feel of him inside of me, filling me up as I pump is building the fire in me again. I start to pump faster when I hear Cas' breath turn more ragged. "Don't fight it. Just relax" I say with a low moan as I pump faster and faster, his cock plunging all inside me. "You feel amazing, fuck me Cas" I cry out as my climax nears. He stops meeting my thrusts and pulls me off of him, leaving me feeling empty. He flips me over on all fours and comes in from behind. As he enters me, he grabs a hunk of my hair and pulls my face to him as he thrusts hard into me, his kiss muffling my screams of pleasure. He continues to kiss me while he pounds into me, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. "Oh holy hell" i cry as I feel myself climax around him, shivering with ecstasy, I feel him climax too "oh Meg" he growls, sending more shivers over me as he thrusts one last time. He pulls out of me and gently lays me down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I nuzzle myself into his chest. "Was I satisfactory" he asks once he has caught his breath. I turn to look at him "more than satisfactory" I say as I run my thumb on his cheek "where did you learn to do that. I know they don't teach that in heaven" "the pizza man" he says with a smile as he kisses the back of my hand. I pull him too me "remind me to thank the pizza man" I say as I kiss him softly. As I pull away, I notice his eyes are now sky blue. "You really are beautiful Meg" he says as he kisses me again, making my knees weak. As he kisses me, my leg rubs up against his already hard shaft. He lets out a moan as he pulls back "wanna go for round two?" He asks pulling me too him. I answer with a kiss while my hand finds his throbbing cock. Who am I to turn him down. We can think about how this changes our relationship later...right now I am just aching for him again


	10. Chapter 10

Megstiel part 10

I wake up a few hours later with Cas' arms still wrapped around me. My mind instantly rushes back to the thought of his hands on my body and the feel of his lips. I smile as I think about all of the things we tried, who knew a former angel could be that wild, that untamed. When i suggested to him that we try moving furniture one day, i had no idea it would be that amazing. I lightly brush my lips across his hand and gingerly crawl out of the bed to take a shower.

As I let the water run over me, my mind wanders back to Cas. He is so good, so pure and sweet. Then I start to feel sick to my stomach, he deserves so much better than me. I am just going to bring him down. The evil inside of me should be nowhere near his kind soul. I cant do this to him...take advantage of him. I exit the shower and start to dry off. I wipe the stray tear that escapes as I wrap the towel around me. As I leave the bathroom, Cas is sitting on the side of the bed, in all of his naked glory. He looks so magnificent, I almost rethink what I am about to do. And when he looks up and smiles at me, I melt just a little. "You look breath taking" he says as he stands and walks over to me. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. I pull him closer to me and kiss him back with a sad hunger, I need to feel his lips one last time, taste him again. My tongue explores his mouth as he runs his hand over my breast and I let out a soft moan as he starts to unhook the towel from around me. I fight everything I have inside of me aching to touch his hardening cock, to straddle him and ride him till we are screaming each others name and slightly pull away "you should go take a shower." I say, trying to look away. "You are probably right" he says as he kisses my cheek "this morning was glorious" he says softly in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. I smile "yes it was...now go shower" he smiles back and heads to the bathroom. I wait till I hear the shower running and walk over to my phone. "This is for the best Meg. He deserves more than you. You are a demon, what are you gunna do, have a life with an ex angel?" I take a deep breath and wipe the tears that are falling as I find the number I want. I listen to it ring a few times before a gravely, familiar voice answers "Hey Winchester, it's Meg! Did you miss me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Megstiel part 11

I just stare at my phone for a few moments after I hang up. Dean sounded just like himself, a cocky smart ass but he actually sounded kinda happy to hear that I was alive and extremely relieved to hear that Cas was ok. I didn't get into details, I just told him where he was and to get here soon. My mind starts to wander back to that morning, as thoughts of Cas touching me stab me right in the heart. I get my composure together as I hear the shower shut off. He exits a few moments later, hair still dripping wet and his body glistening and I swear I am looking at perfection. "Your dressed already" he says as he looks at me "we need to talk Cas" I say flatly. "What is it Beautiful?" he asks as he moves closer to me at the table. I take a deep breath and look at him "I called Dean" I say and as my words reach him I watch the hurt and surprise wash over him "why would you do that? You promised you wouldn't" he starts, his eyes a deep blue, pulling at the few heart strings I have, like they know those strings have Castiel written all over them. " You can't stay here. You need to be with your friends" I interrupt "but you are my friend. Actually I thought we were more than..." "I can't do this Cas! You are an ex angel, im a demon. Dean should be here in a few hours, I'm sorry!" I say as I grab my phone and jacket and barge out my door, leaving Cas, the only person that has ever really cared about me behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Megstiel part 12

I storm into the doors and high tail it to the bar. "Meg, I didn't think you worked tonight" Bre, the other bartender, asked. "Whiskey, make it a double" I demand as I turn away and look around the bar. I see a guy and girl kissing in a corner booth and my mind goes back to Cas. I need something, someone to get the feel of his hands and lips on me out of my mind. I down the shot that Bre puts in front of me "another" I say breathlessly. Bre gives me a sideways glance and pours more into my glass. I down that one and turn back around to the bar. Ok, now to get a guy to take me out in the back alley so I can erase the thought of Cas. "One more" I ask Bre, who smiles "you should slow down" she says as she pours "this will be all that I need" I say as I down the third shot. It burns like fire going down, dulling the pain just a little. I walk over to the DJ and ask them to play a song. As the last girl leaves her pole, Pour Some Sugar On Me starts to play and I jump onto the stage, swinging myself around the pole slowly "WOOHOO Meg" I hear the guys yell and I think to myself that this will be easy after I am done and Cas will be a distant memory. "Meg, what are you doing?" Steve the manager asks. "You always wanted me to dance so now your getting it" I say with a smirk as I swirl myself seductively around the pole. I grind and shimmy myself, trying to find the right guy in the crowd of losers to have sex with. I throw my leg around the pole and spin around. As I turn I see one pair of bright blue eyes watching me. I stop for a moment, thinking the guy attached to those eyes would be disgusted by what I was doing but instead I see him lick his beautiful lips and run his gaze over me. I cannot believe he followed me here and is now enjoying my dance. I really have corrupted him. This was not the plan. I jump back into reality as I hear the guys crowded around the pole yelling my name. I walk sexily around the pole, the whole time never unlocking my eyes from his as he makes his way to the bar and takes a seat. He watches me as I remove my shirt with a hunger in his eyes that is making me want to find the nearest dark, locked room and do very dirty things to him. I spin around one last time on the pole and I see some red head chick sit down beside of him at the bar. I see her pour a pink liquid into his drink before he turns back around. I stop what I am doing and bend down to grab my tshirt. When I look up both the red head and Cas are gone. Fear rushes over me as I make my way over to Bre "that was awesome Meg...but I thought you said you would never..," she started to ask "Bre, where did the guy and girl that were sitting here go?" I ask urgently. "She wanted them to go someplace more private and he said he could take her to his friends place because she wasn't there. Funny, he kept mumbling about how breath taking and sexy you were but then..." I don't even listen to the rest of her sentence as I grab my jacket and race back to my apartment, the pit in my stomach growing bigger.


	13. Chapter 13

Megstiel part 13

I race to my apartment, hoping that is where they went. It's the only place Cas could have been talking about. What was that bitch doing to him? The emotions were building inside of me as I run. Anger, rage and fear filling me up inside. I finally reach my apartment, stopping just a second to reconsider what I was going to do. I shake my head and I barge thru the door with a thud, finding Cas tied to a chair and the chick moving her knife to his throat "hey Meg! Meet my friend Holly" he says with a dopey smile on his face. I start to inch forward "stay right there you filthy demon, or I will slit his throat". I put my hands up in the air "ok, staying right here. Please don't hurt him" I plead. "Isn't she beautiful" Cas says, looking at me smiling. "You are a disgrace" Holly says looking down at him, blade still pointed at his neck. "That's not very nice Holly, but I forgive you" he replies back. "Seriously? What did you give him?" I ask as I start to move my hand toward my knife. "Just a little love spell. It's not having its full effect because he is in love with somebody else, but it did what it needed too by getting him here. Now drop the knife" she says as she looks at my hand. I sigh and drop my knife on the ground "kick it over here" she commands. "Anything else you skank?" I ask with a snarl. I can see the fire flicker in her eyes and I smirk at her. "I wanted to do this the easy way, but you just had to show up" she states as she lights a match and throws it toward me and in an instant I am surrounded my hell fire. "Let her go you assbutt" Cas commands, which causes Holly to turn and laugh at him "well I guess that love spell just wore off. You know it's an abomination for you to even consider having feelings for her" Holly says, standing in front of him. "Not anymore! I'm human and my free will says i can do what i want!" he says with a smirk as he looks over at me. "Well why should you be able to find love when all of us have fallen and are suffering? This is your fault! You caused this!" She screams. "This isn't his fault you twit! That jackass Megatron did it" I say "It's Metatron, and he did steal my grace, which caused this to happen." "So you admit it's your fault" Holly asks as the door bursts open again and there is Dean and Sam, both pointing guns at her. "Are we too late to join this party?" Dean asks with a cheesy grin, hiding the fury that's building. I know that look far too well. "Hey Meg! Hey Cas! Who might your friend be?" Dean asks as he starts to move forward. "This deluded bitch is Holly...another angel" I reply with distain. "You know what you piece of gutter trash, I'm going to kill you slowly...or just give you back to Crowley" Holly snarls back at me. "That won't happen" Dean states as he and Sam move a little closer. "I've grown really tired of this! You guys are all gorgeous and I would love to stay and chat more, but I'm going to do what I came to do." Dean and Sam both lunged for her as she plunged the knife into Cas' chest, causing me to let out the most anguished, blood curtailing scream, causing all the windows in the room to break. Holly throws Sam up against the wall, knocking him out. She punches Dean, throwing him back by me. He moves some dirt on the hell fire, giving me a path to get out as he gets back up. "Check on Cas, I have her" Dean says. I run to Cas, the light in his eyes gone. "No, no Cas don't leave me". I cry out. "Guess it's a good thing you got in a good shag before that happened" Holly said with a sneer as she turned her attention back to Dean. I lean on Cas, kissing his lips softly, as I grab the hidden angel blade in the crack of my bed frame. I spin around and plunge the blade into her back "you should have left him alone" I cry as she screams and the burst of light shines. I let go and run back to Cas, Dean on the other side. "What do we do Dean." I ask as tears stream down my face. Dean looks from Cas to me, his green eyes starting to tear too "Can you keep a secret?" he asks me. "Dammit Dean if you can bring Cas back I will do anything you need" I state. "Ok then, Zeke I need you man" he calls out. "Who the hell is Zeke?" I ask as Sam gets up and walks over. He seems taller to me if that's possible and his eyes are glowing "what are you doing? What's going on?" I demand as Sam puts his hand over Cas's wound. "It's ok Meg." Dean says with a knowing smile. "This will be the only time I can do this Dean. I am still weak and so is Sam" he says as Dean nods in acknowledgement. All of a sudden Sam's or whoever he is hands start to glow and Cas let's out a huge gasp of air as Sam falls backward, passed out again. I look at Dean for a second till I hear "what happened". I smile and pull Cas to me as Dean cuts the last rope. I hug him tighter than I have ever hugged anybody. "Don't you ever do that to me again" I cry as I look into his eyes "ok, are you hurt?" He asks sweetly. I just pull him to me, holding onto him for dear life. I see Dean helping Sammy up off of the floor. "What happened?" Sam asks "you got knocked out" Dean replied as he throws me a knowing glance. I nod slightly as i hug Cas a little tighter. I will have to ask Dean about it all later, right now I'm just glad that Cas is safe.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm ok Meg, really" Cas states as he rubs my back. I sigh and finally let him go from the death grip hug I had him in. "You scared the hell out of me" I state as he lifts his hand up and wipes a tear off of my cheek with his thumb. "What happened? Last thing I remember is Holly stabbing me" Cas states, looking from me to Dean. "Yeah, that is what I remember too. How the hell is Cas ok?" Sam questions. I look at Dean and he nods "Well, I promised Holly that she could live if she saved Cas, so she did" Dean started "and then you killed her anyway?" Cas asked with his eyebrow raised. "No, I did!" I replied back to him. Cas looks over at me "So you betrayed her?" "Yes, I did….demon remember?" I say with a huge smile, causing Dean to chuckle to himself. "Well as long as you all are safe" Cas continues. Dean laughs and pulls Cas to him "I missed you Buddy" he says, patting Cas on his back. "I missed you too Dean" he replies as Dean lets go of him and he and Sam share an awkward hug. "Boy's do you all need a room?" I ask with a smile. "We already have a room?" Cas states quizzically causing me to burst out laughing, joined by Dean and Sam.

****************************

"I'm glad you called us Meg. I was really starting to worry about Cas. But what I don't understand is why you didn't call me yourself?" Dean asks Cas from the edge of the bed that he was sitting on, after we had finished cleaning up the room as best as we could. "I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I only ran into Meg by accident." Cas starts "Cas, you are not a burden, you are family!" Dean replies back and then looks at me. "And Meg, how is it that you are alive anyway? We both saw you get stabbed with the angel blade" he continues. I just shake my head and fill them in on how I have no clue how I got there. Dean and Sam both nod in understanding, both brothers being far too aware of being brought back from the dead and not understanding how. "So, are you going to come with us?" Dean asks after a long silence, looking at Cas. "I am not sure" he replies as he looks over at me. I turn my head away, not able to make eye contact. I just lost him, very damn close to for good, but the same issues I had with him staying with me before are still there. Dean and Sam look from me to Cas and it seems to dawn on both of them at the same time what has gone on between us. "Meg, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" Sam asks. I stand and follow him outside. We both lean up against the impala "Ok, so what is really going on here?" Sam asks. "Nothing, I just need him gone, he is cramping my style Winchester" I reply back as nonchalantly as I can. Sam lays his head back with a laugh "Please Meg! I know there is nothing you wouldn't do for him….Your unicorn remember. Now spill" I sigh "I can't have him here. He is so good, so sweet, so innocent, especially now with this whole being human thing. I will only hurt him. And I can't hurt him, I can't" I say, getting louder and louder "He is everything Sam, and I cannot do that" Sam nods "I understand, but don't you think Cas should get a choice in this? He is very big on free will you know" I smile, remembering him telling Holly how it was his will to care about me. "It's not that simple Sam and you know it" I reply. "Your right, it's not that simple, nothing worth having is. And you can do everything in your power to keep somebody safe, but they can still get hurt, so you might as well be happy while your doing it" Sam states as he places his hand on my arm. I nod, knowing what he is saying is right. "How about we give you both tonight? We will get another room and if you want to come with us in the morning, both of you are welcome." I look at him with a raised eyebrow "both of us?" Sam smiles and nods "Yes, both of you"

**************************

"Cas, you slept with Meg, you dog!" Dean says with a smile after Sammy and I had left the room. "we did more than just sleep" Cas states, causing Dean to laugh hysterically. "It's not funny, I care deeply about her and now she wants me to leave. I don't know what I did wrong or what I did to make her angry with me" he continues as he sits down with a flop on the chair. "Oh you didn't do anything man, this is all Meg. Demons….can't live with em, can't sleep with em" Dean says with a smile as he nudges Cas' arm "I don't understand that reference" Cas says with a sigh. Dean smiled more. "It just means that she is scared." He starts. "Meg is not scared of anything" Cas says, looking at Dean. "Yes she is, she is scared of you. Now don't get me wrong, I don't understand this whole Megstiel thing you both got going on right now, but when you died, I have never heard a scream like that before. That girl cares a lot about you man" Dean states as he pats Cas's arm as Sam and I walk in. "Dean, we are going to get a room and leave in the AM, if that is cool" Sam asks, passing Dean a knowing smile. "Sounds good, you two work this out and we will see you in the AM" Dean says with a grin as he grabs his jacket and heads toward the door. 'Wait, don't you both want to hang out…." I start to say as the door slams behind them. "Dammit" I say softly as I turn to see Cas standing there, just looking at me intently with those amazing, crystal blue eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

I stand there just staring at Cas for a moment, trying to think of something to say. I really don't know how to start this.

"Your bleeding" Cas says

"What?" I ask, being snapped out of my trance

"Your bleeding" he says again as he takes my hand. I look down at my arm and see the blood staining my shirt.

"It's just a scratch". I reply, not really feeling anything but his hand holding mine.

"Let me fix it" he asks, the warmest smile across his face. I nod and let him lead me to the chair. I sit and watch him walk to my medicine cabinet.

"How are you feeling? Any effects from the love spell or being...ya know" I ask, not being able to say the dead part. He comes back over and kneels beside of me.

"I'm feeling fine. It's you that I am worried about" he says as he takes my hand.

"I'm fine, it's really just a scratch" I answer, looking up at him.

"Dean said you were really upset when Holly stabbed me." Cas states, looking into my eyes, like he is searching my soul.

Dammit, big mouth Dean at it again..."Yes, I was upset. But don't read anything into it". I answer, looking away from his eyes. I hear Cas sigh and go back to cleaning off my arm. I watch Cas for a few moments, the look of concentration on his face.

"So do you want to go with Sam and Dean? You would be a lot safer with them". I ask. Cas raises his head and looks directly at me, his crystal blue eyes turning sad

"I don't want to go anywhere that you are not with me. But if you do not want me around then I will go with them." he replies sadly

His words stab me right in the heart. "Ok". Is all I can reply back. I want to stop and tell him that I ache when he is not around, how scared I am to be alone but him leaving with Sam and Dean is what's best. I pull my arm away as he finishes and stand up.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to bed" I state as I walk over to the bed and lay down, shutting the light off as Cas just stands there.

"Ok, good night my Meg" he replies as I hear him walk over to the couch.

I bury my head into my pillow, trying not to break down at the thought of my unicorn being gone again. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Get the hell away from him!" I scream at Holly as she stands over Cas, brandishing an angel sword in her hand.

She smiles back at me evily "He deserves this. He was defiled when he laid with you. You are a dirty, disgusting demon. Why should I not kill him?" she asks as she dangles the sword over his head. I struggle to find the words that will make her stop. I cannot seem to move, my hands and feet are held down by some unseen force.

"He is good, great even! He does and believes in the human race and is true to his word. He has always been loyal to God, which is what all angels should be. He helps out any lost soul that needs it, including people like me" I state

"You mean demons! He consorts with demons!" Holly said angrily looking from me to Cas

"He will help out anybody that asks for help, isn't that what an angel is supposed to be? I know that if I had to put my trust in anybody, it would be him. No questions asked, and that says a lot for a demon to trust an angel. And he is a far better person than all of you other angels put together" I say looking at Cas. He turns his head to look at me and smiles softly

"Nice try, but not good enough" Holly declares as she raises the sword up and stabs Cas thru the chest. I scream out "No! Cas No!"

"Meg! Meg, wake up!" I hear as I struggle against the weight of somebodies hands on my shoulders. I open my eyes and see Cas sitting in front of me on the side of the bed. His eyes filled with worry.

"Oh thank God!" I cry as I pull him to me and hug him tight.

"Are you ok?" he asks me sweetly as he gently strokes my hair.

"I'm ok now. Thank you" I reply as I let go of him and start to pull away. He takes his finger and wipes the single tear that has fallen down my cheek

.

"Ok, I will let you go back to sleep" he replies as he starts to stand up.

"Don't leave Cas! Lay with me" I ask before I can even stop myself. I need to have his arms wrapped around me, to feel his body next to mine so I know that he is safe.

"Of course" he replies back as he crawls into the bed. I take his hand and wrap it around my body, snuggling myself into his chest.

"So did you have a nightmare?" he asks after a few minutes of us just lying there

"Yes" I reply back softly

"Can I ask what it was about? You screamed my name" he asks, his warm breath falling onto the back of my neck.

"Holly was killing you again. She said it was my fault. That I defiled you" I say with a sigh. Cas turns me in his arms to look at him.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that. But listen to me, none of this is your fault. I care for you and would not change anything that happened, except for maybe you sending me away" he says as he moves a stray hair off of my face.

"Why do you care about me Clarence? I am a demon and not a very good one since I help out the Winchesters all the time." I ask with a little smile.

"Because you are strong, and brave and you decided for yourself to help Dean and Sam and me. You stayed with me the entire time I was in the hospital and have protected me and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he says a little shyly.

I smile at him and lean forward, softly kissing his lips. They really are the softest things I have ever touched. Is there really anything about this man that is not perfect?

"Thank You" I say as I slowly pull away and snuggle back into his arms and chest. He pulls me tighter to him.

"You know, Sam said I could come with you all tomorrow if I wanted too. I guess I should go somewhere else. The angels know where I am now and will come after me. And it might get back to Crowley" I say softly after a few more moments of lying in his arms. I really didn't want to leave him and thought that was the best excuse. In an instant I am pulled into a sitting position and Cas is hugging me tightly.

"That would be most awesome" he says with a huge smile. I giggle a little at the way he says awesome. All the joy he is feeling makes me start to get a little happy as well.

"Can we also have sex again?" he asks me flatly after a few moments. I raise my eyebrow at him with a surprised smile.

"No floor play or anything Don Juan? Just right to the sex?" I ask him with a giggle

"I do not understand who Don Juan is….but you told me before to put up or shut up, so I am putting up" he says as he pulls me a little closer to him, my leg rubbing up against his bulging package, causing a heat start to build in my body. I can see want and hunger filling up in his eyes as he starts to run his hands over my body.

"Well when you ask me like that!" I say seductively as I pull his mouth to me and kiss him with a hunger.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I had showered, dressed and was packing my stuff when Cas started to stir in the bed. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Time to get up". I say as I continue packing the rest of my clothes in my bag. As I pack I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist "so you really are going to come with us" he says as he pulls me into his chest and kisses my neck. I smile to myself as I lean into his embrace for a moment "yes, but since I am we should discuss things" I say as I unhook his hands from my waist and turn to look at him, his cheesy smile greeting me. "I don't think we should do to much PDA in front of Sam and Dean. We should keep this on the down low". I start "well I don't really understand those references. What is PDA and keeping it on the down low?" he asks with a confused look on his face. I smile as I take my hand and caress his cheek "it just means that we should cool it with kissing, or comments in public. We need to take this very slow". I say. "Ok, I think I understand. And your very sweet to worry about how Dean and Sam feel" he says as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "Please, I could care less what they think. I just think we should take whatever this is slow. You are still learning to be a human and I don't want to corrupt you. i just want you safe" I say as I look down. Cas gently lifts my face to look at him "I am safest when I am with you" he says with a smile "yeah, real safe.. While you were in my care you got roofied, stabbed, and had sex with a demon" I reply back with a sigh. "The roofied and stabbed part was not your fault and I wouldn't trade spending time with you for anything. If I had to choose between getting my grace back and sleeping with you again, I would choose holding you, and kissing you" he says as he pulls me to him and softly kisses my lips. "You know, for somebody who really had no experience with women, you know exactly what to say" I say with a smile as I kiss him again. As the kiss starts to get heated and one of Cas' hands get tangled in my hair and the other moving up my shirt, I let out a low moan as a knock sounds on the door "up and at em guys" I hear Deans voice from the other side of the door. As I pull apart Cas let's out a hungry growl that sends chills thru my body "later Casanova" I say with a smile as I fix my shirt and walk to the door. I turn back around and smile at him "you better get in the bathroom and change and hide that" I say looking at his very obvious sign of arousal. "Oh yeah right, down low" he says as he turns and grabs his clothes. Once he is in the bathroom I take a breath and open the door to find Dean and Sam standing there "Did we interrupt anything". Dean asks with a smirk as they both walk in. "Just me packing and Cas taking a shower" I say as I walk back over to my bag. "So you are going to come with us?" Sam asks. I turn to look at them both. "What, do you not want me there now?" I ask "it's not that Meg" Sam starts "well what is it then?" I ask back as I start to get aggravated "Meg, there is just something you need to know before we go" Dean continues "what does she need to know?" Cas asks coming out of the bathroom "Meg, I think you need to take a look at the junk in my trunk" Dean says "um Dean, I know you have always wanted me, but it seems kind of wrong now" I say with a smile. "What is this about Dean" Cas says with a little anger in his voice "oh please Meg! Just come out to the car, both of you". Dean continues with a smile. I look at Cas and shrug my shoulders as we follow Dean and Sam out to the car. "Now Meg, when you see what is in here, you have to promise me that you will not flip out" Dean cautions "ok, I promise" I reply back curiously. "Ok, may I present the junk in my trunk" Dean says as Sam lifts the trunk lid and I am face to face with a bound and gagged Crowley.


	18. Chapter 18

A white hot rage rushes thru me when I see Crowley tied in the trunk. "You son of a bitch" I scream as I lunge for him, being held back by a pair of really strong arms around my waist. "Let me go!" I scream "not until you calm down" Sam says from behind me. "I'm fine" I scream "no trying to kill Crowley" Dean says looking at me. "Fine" I say with a sigh and shake myself free as Sam lets me go. "What are you smirking at" Cas asks Crowley. Crowley mumbles something back to him and next thing we know Cas swings and punches him in the face "you do not speak of her like that" Cas states angrily as he looms over the trunk. "Easy big guy". Dean says putting his arm on Cas' shoulder. "It's been fun Crowley". Dean says as he closes the trunk on a mumbling Crowley.

"Why do you have him in your trunk?" I ask, turning to look at Sam and Dean, arms folded across my chest "We have had him since we stopped closing the gates". Sam starts. "That long, your going to need some strong febrese to get that smell out". I state with a little smirk, causing Dean to smile too. " I don't want him anywhere near Meg!" Cas speaks up from the corner. I look over at him, about to tell him how I can handle myself when I see the look on his face. It's a mixture of anger and fear and I smile slightly. " we won't let him hurt anybody anymore". Dean starts. I turn my attention back to him "how is that? He is the King of Hell". I say with questioning exasperation. "Let us explain" Sam says as he walks to the fridge and pulls out some beers. "Ok, let's hear it" I say as he hands me a beer and I sit down on the bed. Cas doesn't move from his place in the corner.

I sit there stunned for a few moments as Sam tells us about almost turning Crowley human. "We are going to keep him locked up in the dungeon of the bat cave for awhile" Sam continues "So this spell almost worked?" Cas questions "yes, it would've worked if Dean..." "If I had not stopped him. I wasn't going to have you die Sam" Dean replies back angrily. "That is understandable! Sam's life is more important". Cas states. Sam smiles at Cas and then looks at me "so Meg, can you handle not killing him?" He asks with a smile. "For now" I reply back. " how about you Buddy? No killing Crowley". Dean states to Cas. "For now" he replies back looking over at me. "We'll ok then, lets grab your things and lets get out of here".


	19. Chapter 19

After a few hours of driving, we pull up in front of this long driveway way off the side road. We walk till we get to this door, hidden in the hillside. "This is it?" I ask looking at the ratty door outside. "Just wait" Sam says as he opens the door and walks in. I extend my hand to Cas, who looks down at it and then up at me "I thought we were, what did you call it...down low?" he asks as he walks by my hand. I pull my hand back and stuff it in my pocket, he was right, that is what I asked. I had wondered why he sat as far away from me as he could in the back of the Impala and now it makes sense. He is better at this then I thought he would be. As I start to rethink what I had said to him I follow the boys into a long hallway and into a huge room. "Not bad" I say as I walk in and start to walk down a stair case, trying to hide my amazement at this huge place. "This is the Men Of Letters hideout?" Cas asks as he looks at a book on the shelf. "Yeah, we have not actally seen all of it. There are lots of hidden rooms" Sam says as he places his back pack on the table. "Is somebody else here?" I ask, looking at the half eaten sandwich on the table. "Yeah, that's Kevin. We brought him here after we got him back from Crowley. Speaking of which, we need to get our other house guest settled" Dean said with a look to Sam. Sam nodded back and looked at us "Make yourself comfortable. There are empty rooms down this hallway, just don't take the first doors on the right and left, they are mine and Dean's rooms" "Understand" Cas said and Dean and Sam walked back out the door. I placed my back pack on the chair and walked to one of the stacks of books. "There are some crazy books up here. They have a dictionary on mythological creatures." I say as I pull it out and flip the pages "It's even got pictures" I say with a smile as I look up at Cas who smiles as he walks over to me. "Which one is your favorite?" he asks as he stands right behind me, his breath hot on my neck, his presence making me shiver. "Um, the Unicorn" I say softly as Cas wraps his hand around my waist "Why is that?" he asks as his lips brush my neck. "Because they are magestic and beautiful" I say breathlessly as I lean into his embrace and turn my head for my lips to meet his. "This is not keeping things on the down low" I say softly as we pull apart. "Nobody is here right now" Cas replies back as he kisses me again. "Oh man, I'm sorry! Oh Cas, man it's you" I hear a voice state from behind us. Cas releases me and I jump back, turning to see Kevin stating there looking at us. "I didn't recognize you without the trench coat Cas and Meg, I thought you were dead" Kevin asks as he sits his drink on the table. "Not so much" I reply back with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt you two" he says looking from me to Cas. "You didn't interrupt anything important" Cas states as he walks away from me "Can you show me where the kitchen is Kevin, I am hungry" he asks, not looking back at me. "Sure, this way" Kevin replies as he walks toward the hallway. My heart sank with the words "anything important" I try to remind myself that I was the one that asked for this as I pick my bag pack up and walk down the hallway. I open one door a few down from the Winchesters rooms to give me some privacy. It had a chair and a couch and a bed, along with it's own bathroom. "Welcome home Meg" I say to myself as I sit my bag on the chair and lay on the bed, opening the mythological creatures book back to the Unicorn page.


	20. Chapter 20

I had just finished reading about Centars and was moving on to Harpies when a knock came on my door. "Come in" I say, still looking down at the book. "Is this a bad time?" A gravely voice says from the door way. I look up to see Dean standing there, hands shoved into his pockets. "No, what's up Winchester?" I ask, closing the book and sitting it on the table beside the bed. "I think we need to discuss a few things". He starts as he shuts the door and sits himself down in the chair. "Like what?" I ask, knowing it had to be one of two things. Clearing his throat he looked at me "thank you for not telling Sam or Cas about Zeke." I nod at him, knowing it had to take a lot for him to even think of thanking me "Dean, I promised that if you could bring Cas back, I would keep any secret you needed and I will but I do want the whole scoop. How is an angel inside of Sam without him knowing?" I ask raising my eyebrow. Dean sighs and runs his hand thru his hair "it's the only thing I could do. He was dying after the trials. His insides were mush according to the doctors. When I couldn't get Cas to answer, I sent out a worldwide prayer" I look at him shocked "Dean, you could've gotten one of the angels that wanted to kill you, or use you to kill Cas". I say "I know, but I seem to have lucked out with Zeke...or Ezekiel. Cas even vouched for him" Dean states. "Ok" I say, trying to grasp all the details. "Listen Meg, you can't say anything! Sam cannot know until he is fully healed. Zeke says he will leave once they both are". Dean says anxiously. "Dean, I'm not going to say anything. But honestly, how do you know Zeke will leave once Sam is healed? With the exception of Cas, most angels are dicks" I ask as I move to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, right in front of Dean. "I don't, but I had to do what I had to do to save Sam". Dean replies back with tears in his eyes. "Why am I talking to you about all of this?" Dean asks with a slight chuckle. I laugh back " well because I know about Zeke and probably because you know I'm not going to judge. Demon remember! Not exactly the keeper of virtue here!" Dean starts laughing harder as my door opens and I look up to see Cas standing there. "What's going on in here?" He asks with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes a piercing blue "Hey Clarence! Dean was just professing his love for me." I say with a smile "oh shut up Meg!" Dean replies back as he stands "she is all yours Buddy". He says as he pats Cas on the arm and walks out. "thanks Meg" he says gruffly before shutting the door behind him. "What's he thanking you for?" Cas asks as I get up and start to unpack my stuff. "Oh nothing. He was just asking for some advise on a demon thing". I replied back with the best lie I could come up with at the time. "It seemed like more than that" he replies as he sits down in the chair. "It wasn't. Was there something you needed?" i ask him, still a little upset at his words from earlier. "No, just missed you and wanted to see you and then I find you and Dean having a private conversation" he answers as i raise an eyebrow. "Cas, are you jealous?" I ask as I put the clothes I had in my hand down and turn to look at him. "I don't know. I just know when I saw you close with Dean, I felt anger and fear that I would lose you to him. I wanted what he had. To prove to you I was better. Is that jealousy?" he asks looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. I stand there, taken aback for a moment and then smile. I walk over to him and straddle him on the chair "listen to me Clarence, you are not going to lose me, especially to Dean Winchester". I say as I lean down and kiss him softly "are you sure, he is more um experienced than I am " he says as his hand moves up and down my arm. If he knew the electricity I feel when he just touches me, he would not question that "I am very sure. He might be more experienced but you make up for that" I say as I kiss him again. His hands become a tangled mess in my hair as the kiss gets heated "show me" I ask breathlessly as he moves his lips to my neck "show me what you would do to prove you were better" I ask. He leads a trail of kisses down my neck as he moves his hands down my back, cupping my backside as he picks me up and lays me on the bed. He looks down at me with those beautiful eyes and kisses me, not knowing that all he really had to do was look at me to prove he was better than any man that has ever or will ever exist. I don't think I will tell him tho, I think to myself as his hand moves under my shirt to massage my nipple and his tongue traces my collar bone, making me shiver with want and hunger. I will keep that to myself for now.


	21. Chapter 21

I walk out into the main room of the compound a few hours later finding Dean and Kevin sitting at the table talking "well I should be able to handle this on my own, all I need to do is go to this party tonight and get some info". Dean says to Kevin as he shuts the book in front of him. "You should really take somebody with you" Kevin states "I'll go" I say as I walk over to the table. "Oh your awake, after that work out I thought you both would be laid up for days". Dean says with a cocky smile. I smile back "Cas is sleeping you smart ass. So do you have a job?" Dean sighs and pushes a newspaper article over to me "There have been two disappearances already associated with the Music and Arts Gallery and tonight they are having a cocktail party auction. I was going to go and check it out". Dean says "and I don't think he should go alone". Kevin responds back. "Where is Sam?" I ask "he is sleeping. He is not fully healed". Dean says looking down. "Ok, I will go with you". I state "Um I don't know Meg" Dean starts "Come on Dean! It's not like I'm asking you to go steady". I tease. "Ok, be ready in an hour". Dean says with a sigh as he stands and walks toward his room. "What am I..." I start to say as Dean disappears "what is it Meg?" Kevin asks. " I don't have anything to wear to a cocktail party. I don't think my biker boots and jeans will cut it". I say with a sigh. Kevin smiles "I have an idea, follow me" he says as he takes off down a side hallway. "I found this closet while I was exploring during my vast time alone and I think it will work" Kevin says with a smile as he opens the door and a huge smile creeps across my face.

"I don't know about this Dean". Cas says later sitting at the table with Dean and Sam. "She is going to be fine Cas, it's a simple reconnaissance. And you know she can take care of herself" Sam says reassuringly. "You got it bad Buddy" Dean says with a smile. "I don't understand that reference. I have what bad?". Cas asks with a confused look. Dean laughs "where is she? Come on Meg, lets get a move on" he yells out. "Keep your tux on. She's coming". Kevin says as he walks out in front of me and stands on the balcony of the stairwell. "Come on Meg! You look great" he says as he motions for me to walk out. I take a deep breath, smooth out my dress and walk out into the opening. My 1920's dress was red, tight fitting and backless. I pinned my hair up with some stray curls falling out. All three guys look up when I walk out and just stare at me. I feel so awkward and uncomfortable, I turn around to go back when I hear "wow Meg, you clean up half way decent". Dean says with a cheesy grin "You look great Meg". Sam says with a smile. "Thanks guys" I say as I start to walk down the stairs, keeping my eye on the one person that has not said anything. He watches me walk down the stairs, and I can see his eyes flashing and him suck in a breath of air. "We'll, what do you think?" I ask as I stand in front of him. He takes my hand in his "is it ok if I show you in front of Sam and Dean?" he asks just below a whisper. I smile "sure" and with that he places his hand on my cheek and kisses my lips softly "you look stunning. Absolutely beautiful" he says when he pulls away. "Thanks Clarence" I say kinda shyly, which surprises me as does the flush that takes over my cheeks, since I am anything but shy. "You ready Meg?" Dean asks as he grabs his gun "Yeah, I'm ready" I reply back and start to turn when Cas pulls me back "be safe" he says as he kisses the top of my hand. "I will, don't worry" I say with a smile as I follow Dean out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

I fidget in the car, still feeling uncomfortable in the dress. "Just relax Meg" Dean says, never taking his eyes off of the road. "I'm not nervous! I could do this job in my sleep" I reply nonchalantly. "Yeah, Ok" Dean replies with a chuckle. I just sigh and look out the window at the world flying by. "So, can I ask you a question Meg?" Dean asks, his voice sounding gravely. "Depends on what it is" I say back with a raised eyebrow. "Um, what exactly is going on with you and Cas? I know you called us because you thought he would be safer with us than you. So if that is the case, why did you come too?" he asks, looking over at me for a second before putting his eyes back on the road. "I was invited to come" I reply back, not really wanting to get into the rest of it. "I know, but you could have stayed there. If you wanted to get away from Cas" he starts "I never wanted to get away from him" I interrupt him angrily. "Ok, so then why call us at all? Not that I am not glad you did, but come on Meg" he asks. "Dean, this is not a conversation that I really want to have with you" I say looking out the window. "Oh do you think it's one I want to have with you. I really don't want my best friend with a….." he says stopping. "with a demon right? Don't you think I know that Dean? I have tried to turn things around, helping you all out. I have more regrets than I can count, but caring for Cas will never be one of them" I say as I look down at my dress. "So you do care about him?" Dean questions. "Of course I do" I say with a sigh. "If I didn't, I would not have called you. I was worried that I was corrupting him. But then I was reminded how much Cas is into having his own free will, even before he became human. So when I told him that Sam had asked me to come along and he actually wanted me too, I decided then to come" I say whistfully as I look at Dean. I can see the edge of his lips turning into a smile "So, are you two dating, going steady, friends with benefits? What is it?" he says with a chuckle. I smile back "Honestly, when I think of a name for it myself, I will let you know." "Dean" he replies back with a smile. Then his face turns sad "Just don't hurt him" he says looking at me. "I am going to try my best" I say back as honestly as I can. That is one of my biggest fears, hurting Cas. Dean nods and goes back to focusing on driving. " Can I ask you a question now Dean?" I ask after a few moments of silence. "Depends on what it is!" he replies back with a smirk. "Was Cas upset when you told him about my dying?" this had been something I had been wondering for a while but I couldn't just ask Cas. Dean sighs "Yes, he was extremely upset. He wanted to go find Crowley then and I honestly think that was part of the reason that he was able to be duped like he was with Metatron. But then all of the angel tablet and closing the gates of hell happened and realizing he was being mind controlled" he started "I'm sorry, what? Mind Controlled? Who the hell did that?" I ask angrily. "Don't worry, she is dead now. Her name was Naiomi and she was some kind of angel" he stated "So a dick like the others" I add angrily. "Yep, pretty much. But he was very upset and angry. He really does care about you Meg" Dean says as he turns his attention again back to the road. I smile to myself "Who could blame him?" I say with a smile "Whatever Meg! Get over yourself" Dean replies back as I turn to look back out the window, thinking to myself of the look Cas gave me as I walked down the stairs and the kiss he placed on my lips.


	23. Chapter 23

The party had been pretty uneventful so far. I hated to say it, but Dean was really good at talking with these people. Dean had started talking to one of the owners daughters and was throwing on the charm so deep I thought I was going to need boots to get away. "I'm going to go get a drink" I say casually to him as I walk away, not able to contain my laughter anymore and head over to the bar. "What will you have?" the guy behind the bar asks with a smile. "What do you got?" I reply back with an even better smile. "Beer, wine, and assorted liquors. What is your pleasure?" he asks as I catch him checking out my cleavage. "I will take a vodka chilled Gorgeous" I say back as I sit down in the chair and lean over just enough for him to get a better view of my chest. "Right away. So are you here alone?" he asks as he starts making my drink. "You can say that. I came with a casual acquaintance and it seems he has found somebody else that he wants to be casually acquainted to" I say as I nod my head toward Dean flirting with the owners daughter. "Well his loss is my gain it seems" he says with a swagger that I would normally roll my eyes at. I would never give this gold chain wearing, chest hair showing fool the time of day, but I have a job to do and what better place to start than with the bartender. "So do you work a lot of these functions?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink. "Yeah, you make really good money Babe! Gotta keep that hot tub running" he says with a smile as he cleans a glass. "Well what about all of these crazy disappearances? Aren't you worried? I know I was a little scared coming tonight" I say, faining worry. "Don't worry pretty lady, Rico will make sure nothing happens to you tonight" he says back with bravado as he touches my hand. As soon as his hand touches mine, I know what he is. The ice cold feel makes me all too aware. Luckily, he is too enamored with my chest to notice my second hesitation. "Do you think you could get away for a few moments Rico? I would love to explore some of the more secluded parts of this building" I say in a low, husky, seductive voice as I lean over the bar, my breasts on full display. "I thought you would never ask" he replies back in a tone that I guess he thinks is sexy. He walks around the bar and takes my hand. As we make our way to the stairs, I spot Dean turn to look at me. I give him a nod toward Rico and he gives me a knowing nod back. I turn and follow Rico up the stairs. I really should have known at first sight he was a vampire, the man looked like a Saturday Night Fever reject. As we enter a back room, I see a mini bar and a pool table. "Do you want a shot?" I ask as I start to pour when I feel a sharp pain and the world goes black.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean followed behind me and the creepy looking bartender up the stairs. He pulled his gun out and slowly opened the door to the room they had walked into, finding me passed out on the floor, with Rico standing over me holding a brass bookend. "Put it down now" Dean stated forcibly as he shut the door and came over to my lying body. "Meg, Meg wake up" he said as he checked to make sure I was still breathing. "I said put it down now" he says with anger in his voice as he points his gun at Rico. "That gun will do nothing to me" Rico replies back with distain as he shows his teeth to Dean. "Oh, is that supposed to scare me?" Dean asks back as he moves closer to him, taking his purgatory blade out of his tux jacket pocket. "I kill vampires like you in my sleep. And Tony Manero called, he wants his clothes back" Dean says as he moves his blade around a little bit. "So are you the one taking the people that have vanished? " Dean asks as he moves a little closer. "Like I would tell you" Rico says back with distain, causing Dean to lunge for him, pushing him up against the wall. Dean's arm over Rico's throat and the blade pointed right at his heart. "You know that won't kill me" Rico says, trying to move out of Dean's grasp. "Oh yes it will. It has dead mans blood all thru it" Dean replies back with a sneer "Now talk" Rico moves one more time with no avail "Yes, I killed them. Like I will kill you and your friend" he says back with hatred. Dean lets him go and backs up, arms extended "Hit me with your best shot…oh wait, that's the 80's wrong decade" he says with a smile. As Rico lunges, Dean swings the blade and chops Rico's head off. He watches Rico's head roll for a second then rushes back to me. "Meg! Meg!" he says but I still lay motionless. He picks me up and takes me out the back door, laying me carefully in the back of the Impala. Once he gets back to the compound, he lifts me out of the car and carries me into the main room "Guys I need help" he says, his voice actually filled with worry. Cas looks up in an instant and Dean can see the look of pain, fear and worry on his face. He rushes over and takes me out of Dean's arms. He carries me to my room and lays me on the bed, Dean, Sam and Kevin following. "Kevin, can you please get me some first aid products?" Cas asks. "Of course" Kevin says as he runs back down the hallway. "What the hell happened Dean?" Cas asks angrily, not turning to look at Dean. "It was a vampire, he jumped her from behind" Dean starts, trying to explain "You were supposed to be with her" Cas states, his voice growing more angry. "I was right behind her, but I didn't get there in time" Dean says, a hint of regret in his voice. "What happened with the vampire? Did you take care of him?" Sam asks. "Yes, he is dead. He was the one responsible for the other disappearances" Dean says, looking from Sam to Cas. "Cas, listen man" Dean starts as his phone starts ringing. He looks down to see Krissy calling. "Hey Krissy, what's up?" he asks, knowing she would not normally call him if it was not important. "Ok, you sit tight, Sam and I will be there shortly. Do not open the doors for anybody! You barricade yourself in that room." Dean says and then hangs up the phone. "What is it?" Sam asks. "Krissy got involved with a shifter case that is over her head and she needs help. She is only a few hours away" Dean says as he looks back over to Cas, who is gently moving the hair out of my face and softly telling me that everything was going to be ok. "Here you go Cas" Kevin says as he rushes back in with the first aid kit. "Thanks Kevin" Cas says with a little smile. "Cas, I am sorry. Do you need me to get anything before we run out of here?" Dean asks sadly. "I think you have done enough, just go help Krissy" Cas replies back dryly as he turns his attention back to me. Dean sighs and follows Sam out of the room. "Do you want any help Cas?" Kevin asks gently. "No, I can do it. Thank you Kevin" Cas replies back with a small smile. "Ok, just yell if you need anything" Kevin says as he shuts the door. Once Kevin is gone, Cas starts to clean off my head. "You are going to be fine Meg, come back to me! Come back to me my Meg" he says over and over.


	25. Chapter 25

"So what all did Krissy say?" Sam asks after a little while in the car. Dean shrugs his shoulders "She just said she was investigating a shifter in Kansas City and it got out of hand." Sam looked at Dean "Is she in danger?" "Well I don't know Sammy! I would say so if she is calling me for help. You know Krissy" Dean says exasperated. Sam just nods and stares at Dean for a moment. "You know it's not your fault. Meg is going to be fine and so will Cas. He is just angry right now" Sam starts. "I know Sammy, but I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." Dean says, keeping his focus on the road. "Dean, you did everything you could. You cannot tell Meg not to do anything and she knew what she was getting into when she went with you. She is not some wilted flower" Sam continued. "How far to Kansas City?" was all Dean replied. Sam sighed "A few hours"

I could feel a sensation on my cheek, and hear Cas' voice telling me that I was going to be fine. I was trying to make my way thru the fog, so I just followed his voice and slowly opened my eyes. "Oh, what happened?" I asked groggily, trying to get my vision into focus. "How did I end up hear?" I ask, looking around till my eyes lock on a set of brilliant blue eyes. "Oh Meg, thank God" Cas says softly "I doubt God had anything to do with me being here. What happened?" I say. "You got jumped from behind by a vampire." He says as he moves a stray piece of my brown hair from my face as memories of Rico come flooding back to me. "What happened to him and how did I get here?" I ask, my mind still filled with fog. "Dean killed him and then brought you here. I do not understand why he was not with you. He was supposed to keep you safe" he replied back as he held his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand slightly and raised an eyebrow "This is not Dean's fault Clarence. I was the one that went into the room alone when I knew he was a vampire. I was the one that turned my back on him. It sounds like if Dean didn't come when he did, I could have been a lot worse off" I say as I try to sit up in my bed. "Let me help" Cas says as he wraps his arms around me and helps me into a sitting position. "Cas, you have to realize that I am not a child that needs baby-sitting from Dean. Do you think I am weak?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest and raising an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head "I would never consider you weak. It was not my intention to make you feel like I do." he says sadly. I take his hand into mine "You don't. But I am just pointing out that I am not weak, I'm a demon from hell's sake. I don't need your friend taking care of me. This is not his fault, and you know I am telling you the truth because there is nothing more I like to do then to blame stuff on a Winchester" I say with a sly smile. Cas looks up into my eyes and smiles. "I'm sorry. I am new at all of this caring about a female stuff. I just want you to be safe and when I saw Dean carry you in and you were unconscious, my mind became a jumbled mess and my insides felt like they were going to explode. Is that normal?" he asks. I smile back and place my hand on his cheek "Well that was almost as bad as I felt when I saw you stabbed, so I would guess it's normal. I am new to this caring about people thing in general so I guess we will learn together" Cas replies back by leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm glad you are well" he says softly as he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "I am glad too" I say as I lean into his embrace, relishing in the feel of his arms around me.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean and Sam both walked up to the run down motel room door. "You sure this is the place?" Sam asks. "Yep, room #8." Dean says as he knocks on the door. "Krissy, it's us". Dean calls out. They hear footsteps come toward the door "you know the drill" Krissy says thru the door. "Oh come on Krissy". Dean says "you are the one that told me to not open the door for anybody! So how can I be sure..." Krissy starts "son of a bitch" Dean says as he rolls up his sleeve and takes out his knife. He sighs and cuts his arm then hands it to Sam. "See?" Dean says after they are both finished. They hear the change being unhooked and Krissy flings the door open "come in, come in" she says as she ushers them in and looks around outside before shutting the door. She locks it then turns around and throws her arms around Dean "thank goodness your here" she says, hugging him tight. "It's ok Krissy, what happened?" Dean says as he gently strokes her hair. Krissy pulls back from Dean and wipes her eyes as she takes a deep breath "Aiden and I were investigating some disappearances around town when I was separated from him. I finally found him a few hours later and when I turned my back he knocked me out. When I came too, I was tied up and Aiden was laying on the floor while another Aiden was standing over him. It took me a second but I figured out what happened. He had killed Aiden" Krissy said, choking up a little at the end. "I'm so sorry Krissy. He was a good kid" Sam says "yeah he was" Krissy replies back " so anyway, I was able to wiggle my hand out of the ropes and I took off, and ran all the way here" and that's when you called " Dean asked. Krissy nods "well I hate to ask this but" Dean starts as he hands Krissy the knife. Krissy sighs and takes the knife, slicing her arm them handing it back to Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Well ok, now lets get to killing this shifter and getting the hell out of here" Dean says with a cocky smile as he moves the knife around in his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

I slowly blink my eyes awake and look around. I smile when I see Cas sitting in the chair beside my bed, sound asleep. I can see the scruff growing on his face, he looks so worn out. "Cas" I say softly as I gently shake his leg. "Meg, what is it? Are you ok?" He asks worriedly as he opens his eyes and leans over to me, grabbing my hand. "I'm fine, but you look like hell. I think you need to go shower and sleep a few hours in your own bed" I say with a smile. "I don't know, what if you need something!" he asks, looking intently at me. "Clarence I will be fine, go shower and get some sleep". I say. "Ok My Meg, for you" he says as he kisses my hand. If I was actually the swooning type, I would have fainted. "But can you do me two favors?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Anything you wish" he replies. I lean forward and rub his cheek "can you make me a sandwich and don't shave...I really like this scruffy look on you. Very sexy" I say as a sly grin comes across my face. "Really?" He asks as a flush comes across his cheeks "really" I say back as I place a soft kiss on his cheek. Cas looks at me and our eyes lock on each other for a moment. Its like time stopped for that moment. He stands up and let's go of my hand "I will make you an adequate sandwich for your consumption then go shower...and will leave the facial hair" I smile at him "thank you Cas, and a drink too please" he chuckles "as you wish" he says as he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. I lay there for a few moments, and slowly close my eyes again, thinking about Cas, those brilliant blue eyes and how sexy the facial hair was as I drift off to sleep again.


	28. Chapter 28

"Shoot" Cas says in frustration as the plate he had sitting on the counter fell to the ground, along with the knife that he was using. "Cas, what are you doing?" Kevin asks at the doorway of the kitchen. "I was trying to make Meg a sandwich, but I am not having much luck" he replies back as he leans down to pick up the plate and knife. "What kind of sandwich are you making her?" Kevin asks, walking up to the counter and looking at all of the stuff with a raised eyebrow. "I really don't know. I never had to eat as an angel, so I don't really know what goes with what" Cas replies back as he places the knife on the counter. Kevin smiles as he lifts the bread off of the sandwich that fell on the floor. "What is on this one? It looks like mayo with peanut butter" he says as he makes a face. "Not right I guess?" Cas says, looking dejected. "It's ok Cas, I can help" Kevin says with a smile as he pats his friend on the back. "We can do this." Kevin looks at the stuff on the counter and then smiles "Let's make her a turkey sandwich with mustard and mayo. We will start by spreading the mayo on one slice…" Kevin continues as Cas watches intently. After the sandwich is done, Cas looks at him and smiles "Thank you Kevin. You have been most helpful. I regret that I am so unknowledgeable in instances like this" Kevin smiles back "no problem! Does she want a drink?" he asks as he opens the fridge. "Well this should be easy, either beer, or beer. Take her one but if she starts to feel sick because of her head, we can make a grocery run and get her some tea or something." Cas nods in agreement as he takes the plate and the beer from Kevin. "Thank you again" he says as he leaves the kitchen.

"I'm not sure about this Dean" Sam says as they hide behind a bush at the local park, Krissy sitting on the bench in front of them. "It was her idea, you tell her she can't do it" Dean shot back, not taking his eyes off of Krissy. "Being bate is not a good plan, but it was really all we had, So shut up or you will blow it" Krissy states thru clenched teeth. After a few more moments of silence, they hear rustling coming from across the sidewalk. "Krissy, you know you shouldn't be sitting out here like this" Shifter Aiden says as he starts to walk over to her. "Oh my goodness Aiden, I thought you were dead! How did you escape?" she asked, faining surprise. "same way as you, I bolted" he said as he got a little closer. Krissy edged away from him just a little. "Are you ok Krissy, you know you don't have to be afraid of me. It's all over now" the shifter says. "You got that right. It is over" Dean says as he jumps behind him and stabs him with his silver knife. "You should know better than to mess with people the Winchesters care about" Dean says with a hiss as the shifters body falls to the ground, dead. "Now it's finally over" Krissy said looking down at the body and then back up at Dean and Sam. "Do you have any place to go now Krissy?" Sam asks worriedly. "Come to think of it, no. But I will be ok. I always am" she replies back with a bravado. "Well you don't have to do it alone anymore. You are coming with us for a little while" Dean states as he motions for her to walk toward the car. "Are you sure?" she asks. "You are family, and family sticks together. These are crazier times than normal and it is safer to stay together" Dean answers with a small smile. Krissy sighs and smiles back "Well I guess I have to now, since you called me family and all. Lead the way Grandpa" "I'm not that old" Dean states with a sigh, causing all three of them to laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

I wake up a few hours later with Cas' arm wrapped around me. I snuggle in deeper into his embrace and he squeezes me a little tighter "Not that I am complaining but I thought you were going to go sleep in your own bed" I say softly as I rub his arm with my hand. "I tried, but I just could not sleep. I wanted to be beside you. I hope that is ok?" he says as he kisses the back of my head. I didn't want to admit it, but I was cool with him never leaving my side again, and if we could stay like this forever, I would actually consider it. "Well you do take up a big part of the bed" I say sarcastically. "I'm sorry to bring you discomfort, I will go to my…" Cas starts as he tries to move his arm from around me. "Don't you even try it" I say as I pull his arm closer. "I didn't say I minded you taking up a big part of the bed. It's the big things that I like about you" I say as I turn in his arms and move my hand down to massage his package. "You are still on the mend, this is not a good idea" he says, his voice low as he leans his head back. "Are you saying you don't want me?" I ask as I kiss the hollow of his throat. "I always want you. But you need to rest" he says breathlessly as I move my tongue up his neck. "Resting is over-rated" I say as I move my lips to his and my tongue plays with his lips. I hear a groan come from him as he pulls me back, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue. We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, then he pulls me to him and kisses me with a fire I can feel in my toes. His tongue explores my mouth as his hands go up my shirt, then his lips move down my neck as my hand goes back to massaging his package. "You are exactly what I need to feel better" I say breathlessly as his mouth finds my breast and we lose ourselves in ecstasy.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Welcome to Casa De Batcave" Dean says as he opens the door for Krissy. "Casa De Batcave huh? Which one are you, Batman or Robin? Or are you Alfred since you are holding the door?" Krissy says with a cheesy smile. Sam laughs as he walks by them both, they really are a lot alike for not being related at all he thinks to himself. "Hey Kevin, we are back" Dean calls as he picks up Krissy's bag and starts to walk down the stairs. "Hey guys, that didn't take very long. Did you get Kriss…" Kevin starts and then stops mid-sentence as he sees Krissy standing at the top of the stairs. He loses all train of thought at the sight of her. "Did they get Krissy? Well I am not something that is got" Krissy says as she makes her way down the stairs as a blush comes across Kevin's face. "Well, um….I'm um…." Kevin starts as Krissy walks over to him. Dean can see the sides of Krissy's lips turning up into a smile. "Krissy Chambers, Kevin Tran….Kevin…Krissy" he says. "Nice to meet you" Krissy says as she extends her hand and flashes a bright smile. "Nice to meet you too" Kevin finally says as he touches her hand. A low rumble of thunder calls from outside as their hands touch and Krissy can feel electricity go all the way thru her body. She pulls away at the feel and places her hands at her sides as does Kevin. "How is Meg?" Dean says as he sits Krissy's bag on the table. "She is fine. More than fine if you go by the sounds coming out of her room" Kevin answers with a laugh. Dean shivers a little "Not sure if I will ever get used to that" he says as he sits down. "So Kevin, have you been able to figure out anything more on the angel tablet?" Sam asks, patting Kevin on the back. "Angel tablet?" Krissy asks as she moves over to Sam and Kevin. "How can you even read that thing? It looks like a drunk Japanese person wrote it" she asks as she runs her hands over it. "that's because he is our big bad profit" Dean says with a smile. "Profit?" Krissy asks, looking at Kevin. "Yeah, profit of the lord" Sam says as he sits down too. "You are a profit to the lord?" Krissy asks with her eyebrow raised at Kevin. "Yeah, such a fun gig" Kevin says as he sits back down in front of the tablet. Krissy just stares at him for a moment, there might be more to him then what she thought, and what was up with the thunder and electricity when she touched his hand?


	30. Chapter 30

A few hours later, Cas comes down the hallway and enters the main room. "Dean, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asks as Dean looks up from the book he is trying to pay attention too. "Sure" he replies as he stands and follows Cas out into the hallway. "I just want to apologize for my actions over Meg getting hurt. She explained to me how it was not your responsibility to look after her and how if you had not saved her and brought her back here, that she could be dead right now. So thank you" Cas says as he extends his hand. "No problem Buddy" Dean says shaking his hand "I understand that you care about her" he continues. "I do" Cas replies. "It's so strange. I care about you, Sam and Kevin, and I felt grief when you are all in pain but it is nothing compared to what I feel about Meg. What does that mean?" Cas asks, looking hopefully at Dean. "Man, I wish I knew. I really only felt that way for one person and her life was cut short before I could find out. The only advise I can give you is this. If you care about her, tell her, because life is short and can end tomorrow, so you really only have today" Dean says as he claps Cas on the back. "This is so confusing" Cas says as he shakes his head. "Dude, you have no idea" Dean says back with a chuckle. "Come on, I will get you a beer and you can meet Krissy" Dean says as he starts to walk back into the main room. Cas sighs with a smile and follows.


	31. Chapter 31

I heard Cas leave the room and walk down the hall. When I can't hear his footsteps anymore, I get out of bed and find a pair of jeans and a tshirt to put on. I had something I had to do, but really didn't want Cas, Dean, Sam or Kevin to try to stop me. I creep down the back hallway and down the stairs till I am in front of a huge door. I don't need to look any further, I can sense him in there. I place my hand on the door, trying to get my courage up to open it when I hear "Oh Whore, just come in already" from the other side of the door. I slide it open and walk in, face to face with a bound Crowley. A smile comes across my lips at him having his arms and legs chained to the chair in the center of a room with a devils trap. "Well death certainly does not become you. Why can't people you kill just stay dead anymore?" he asks me with a sneer. "Well I personally have never seen you look any better. The chains are a good look for you" I reply back with a smile. "Oh, I do remember that you have a great love for chains, but I'm sorry baby, I don't slum." He starts to say as his face turns "especially a demon that has slept with an angel. You are disgusting and a disgrace! I can smell Castiel all over you" he says with a sneer. "We are not hear to talk about Cas" I reply back, not letting on that he is no longer an angel. "I was here to tell you something" I say, my voice stony. "What is that?" he asks flippantly. "Just a little FYI. If you for some reason get out of here alive. If Sam, Dean or my love muffin do not kill you…I will" I say with a snarl and turn and start to walk away. "Is that a threat? Are you daring to threaten the King of Hell?" he asks angrily. I turn with a smile "It's a promise! The only reason that you are not dead now is because of the devils trap. I personally don't care what Sam or Dean want you for….and I don't see a king of anything here….only rat bait" I say as I turn my back and shut the door.


	32. Chapter 32

I walk into the main room, finding Cas, Dean, Kevin and a girl I do not recognize sitting at the table. "Meg, it's good to see you up" Dean says looking up at me. "Yeah, it's good to be up. Thanks for the rescue" I say as I walk over beside of Cas and take a drink of his beer. "Where is Sam?" I ask, looking around. "He was beat, so he is resting. Going to help Krissy wiped him out" Dean says looking over at Krissy. "So you must be Krissy?" I say nodding toward her. "Yep, that's me and you are?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "Meg, Meg Masters" I reply back, placing my hand on Cas' shoulder. The instant Krissy hears my name, she backs up and stands, displaying her knife. "Woah Krissy! What are you doing?" Dean asks as he goes toward her and Cas and Kevin stand in front of me. "I know what you are! You're a demon. I have read the Supernatural books Dean! I know what she has done to you all. She is the one that killed Jo and lead to Ellen's death! Why in the hell is she here with you now?" Krissy asks angrily. "You also forgot that I possessed Sam and tried to kill their father" I add. "That is not helping this situation Meg" Cas states, turning his head to look at me. "No it's not" Dean adds. "Hey, I am not denying anything. I did all of those things and much more." I start. "But she has also been helping us over the past few years after the books stopped being made, which by the way I need to find some way to get those off of the internet. But anyway. You know me and Sam,Krissy! Do you honestly think we would let Meg stay here if we thought she was a threat? She has been good to us for a while" Dean continues. "Do you trust her?" Krissy asks, looking from Dean to me and back to him again. Dean looks over at me and smiles a little "Yeah, I guess I do." And dammit,I cannot help but smile at him and place my hand into Cas' hand. Krissy lowers her knife "Ok, then that is good enough for me. Sorry for jumping like that at you" she says to me. "It's no problem, if I had read the things I had done to them, I would jump at me too. By the way, what are these books you are talking about?" I ask intrigued. "Chuck wrote books about Dean and Sam's life, they are somewhere on the….what did you call it? The internet?" Cas starts. "Yeah, I can let you read all of them if you want" Kevin says with a smile. "Oh Kevin,you too?" Dean asks with a sigh as he sits down. "Hey, I was 17 when I ended up with this gig, I wanted to know who I was dealing with" Kevin states as he sits back down. "Same here!" Krissy says. "Quite frankly,some of that stuff I would rather not have known. Way too much personal details" she adds as Dean sits back down with a sigh and places his head in his hands.


	33. Chapter 33

Later on that night, Krissy walks out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of water to find Kevin sitting at his laptop, looking intently at the angel tablet. He looks up at her with a smile "Couldn't sleep either?" she asks. Kevin sighs "Sleep is not something I get much of when I am helping Sam and Dean. But at least it is better than the nose bleeds and freak outs that I used to have" Kevin replies back as he moves the angel tablet from in front of him. Krissy sits down across from him "How is it that you can read this?" she asks him as she runs her hands over the tablet "Do you just know what it means?" "It's not that simple, unfortunately" he replies back to her as he rubs his temples. "Normally when I look at it, it gets all blurry and fuzzy and then boom, I can read it." He says with a sigh. "Have you always known you were a profit?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "No way. I was in high school, studying for my SAT's, straight up band nerd, when all of a sudden all this lightening and thunder happened and I am hit with this beam of light. I end up leaving my house in a daze and drive all the way to this sanatorium and that is where I met Dean,Sam, Cas and Meg. Cas had been institutionalized and Meg was watching over him" He replies with a slight smile. Krissy nods and takes a breath "What about your parents? They must have been worried?" she asks. "It was just my Mom and she was. She ended up getting involved and is dead now" he states as he looks down at his keyboard. "I'm sorry" Krissy replies as she touches his hand lightly. The same electricity she felt earlier flies thru her hand, but she keeps it there anyway. He looks up at her with a smile "thanks, Dean told me about your Dad and about your friend Aiden. I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent and a friend to this world. " he says as he goes to put his hand on top of hers. She moves it just before and turns "I'm ok. It's part of the job right?" she says, then she turns back to him "Who was the friend that you lost?" she asks. "My girlfriend. Crowley had her possessed and trapped Sam, Dean and I. When we were escaping, I watched from the back of the Impala when he snapped her neck" Kevin glumly explains. "How long ago was that?" she asks him. "It seems like decades ago with everything that has happened, but only a year. If it wasn't for Sam, Dean and Cas I would have no-one" he answers. "Was Aiden your friend or was he…um…was he your boyfriend?" Kevin asks, running his hand thru his hair. Krissy smiles slightly at his nervousness. She was used to cocky hunters and Kevin was a welcome change. "He was a friend. He wanted more but he was just not the right guy for me" she states matter of factly. "Um….well what is your…um type?" Kevin asks her. "Wouldn't you like to know….Good night Profit" she says with a smile as she places a soft kiss on his cheek and heads down the hall. Kevin touches his cheek with a smile as he thinks about how soft her lips were and how she smelled of cinnamon "Good night Krissy" he replies softly


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey Cas, do you feel like helping me with a little investigating of some angel activity in the area?" Dean asks him early the next morning. "Sure, what kind of investigating and why can't Sam help?" Cas asks curiously. "You will need your FBI get up and he is not feeling all that hot this morning, so I am letting him sleep. This should be pretty simple" Dean replies back with a smile. "You know every time you say that, things turn bad. I do not suggest you say that too much" Cas states matter of factly. "Ok Buddy, from now one I will not say it again. Now go get your suit on. I still have your badge. I'm going to go get ready too" Dean says as he turns and walks down the hallway.

"What kind of investigation is it? I don't know if you should be looking into angel activity. You are number 1 on their hit list. I'm going to have a chat with Dean about this? " I say nervously as I start to walk past Cas toward my bedroom door. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to him, kissing me softly on the lips. "I will be fine. No harm will come to me." He says reassuringly as he moves a strand of my hair from my face. I look up at him, into his blue eyes and know deep in my soul I don't ever want to be without him. "You better be fine. I am not tired of you yet" I say as I stand on my tip toes and kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel his arms go down my back as he pulls me closer to him. As his tongue explores my mouth, and his hands start to move their way into my hair we hear Dean call from the hallway "Come on Cas, let's get this show on the road" Cas lets out a deep, animalistic growl as he let's go of me. "I will be back soon" he says as he moves a stray strand of hair out of my face. As he turns to leave, I grab his arm and pull him back, kissing him one more time. Trying to convey in the kiss all the emotions and feelings that I could not express myself. As we pull apart, both of us breathless, we stare into each other's eyes for a moment. "Be safe" I say quietly. He gives me a sweet smile and walks toward the door. As he goes to open it I call out with a sly smile on my face "oh by the way, you look very sexy in that suit. We will have to use it when you get back. Maybe the pizza man gets a job with the FBI" Cas smiles at me sexily "You can count on it"


	35. Chapter 35

"So, tell us! What do you know about the disappearances?" Dean asks a guy named Matthew as he and Cas sit across from him in the motel room they were using for questioning. "Why are we not in a police station? You are FBI right?" Matthew asks. "Yes, we are most definitely FBI. That is not something you lie about" Cas says, trying to play it cool. Dean looks over at him with his eyebrow raised "What my partner means is yes, of course we are FBI. We just do not like the police station in this city, so we turned this into our command center. Now back to my question" Dean states angrily. "what question was that again?" Matthew asks. "What do you know about these disappearances?" Dean asks, his voice getting louder. "Why do you think I know anything?" Matthew asks bravely. "Because you have been at every scene. We saw scene photos and every scene, you were in a photo, so explain" Cas states as be bangs the pictures down on the table in front of Matthew. After a moment of looking down, Matthew looks up, his eyes glowing a blue/green color. "Well Castiel, you should know why I would be at every disappearance. But I guess you don't know, since you" he sniffs at Cas "are now a lowly human" "Who are you?" Cas asks, anger growing in his voice. "I am Simiel" he replies back as he stands from the table. "Not so fast" Dean says as he extends his angel blade. "Oh please" Simiel says with a laugh as he waves his hand and Dean goes flying thru the room, hitting the wall and falling to the ground unconscious. "Dean" Cas screams as he rushes to him. "Oh don't worry, he is alive, for now. You are the one that I wanted to talk to anyway. I knew that these disappearances would most likely bring the Winchesters. But I thought it would be harder to get to you" Simiel says as he sits back in the chair. "What is it that you want with me?" Cas asks angrily. "I need you to get a message to Metatron. I want to join him. This war is getting out of hand. Both sides want to take over heaven and more and more angels are either picking sides or dying. I have killed way so many of our kind and am willing to kill more to win but I need to be on the winning team. You are on the inside with Metatron, can you help? I would be a real asset to him in the war" he asks "So you would rather hide in Heaven then fight in the war that is coming?" Cas asks him. "Please Castiel, I knew you would understand" Simiel says. "Ok, but I will need something from you" Cas says as he walks over to Simiel. "Anything" he replies back. With that, Cas slashes his throat and opens his mouth, ingesting his grace as it pours out of Simiel. After a moment, Cas' eyes flash blue and there is a blinding light as Cas is turned back into an angel. He turns back to the vessel that Simiel was in and places his hand on his forehead, putting him out of his misery. As he finishes, he walks over to Dean and places his hand on his head. After a moment Dean jumps up "What happened?" he asks, looking at Cas. "He is dead" Cas states. Dean looks from Simiel back to Cas "What happened? Cas, are you ok?" Dean asks. "Yes, I got my grace back, well not exactly mine" Cas says looking at Simiel. "Is that what you want?" Dean asks, placing his hand on Cas' arm. "I am not sure, but there is a war coming, so we need to be prepared. This way, we can be" Cas states as he walks toward the door.

I walk down the hallway when I hear Cas and Dean's voice in the main room. I smile as I start to go around the corner when I hear "What are you going to tell Meg?" and Cas answer "The truth, that I have my grace back and am now an angel again" "What does this mean for you two?" Dean asks. "It is unholy for an angel to be with a demon. I will be looked down on because of our relationship" Cas states and with that I turn and take off for my room. I cannot stay around to hear anymore. My heart breaks as I throw my stuff together in a hurry...

"But I don't care about what is holy or not. I don't care what anybody thinks of me! I want Meg in my life, no matter what! She makes me better" Cas continues in the other room. "well you better go find her and let her know what happened" Dean states with a smile. Cas nods and heads down the hallway. After a few moments he returns "Cas, what is it?" Dean asks as he sees Cas just standing there, a note in his hand. "Meg is gone" he answers as he holds the note out. Dean takes the note in his hand

**_"My dearest Clarence,_**

**_I understand that you have your grace back and that it would be wrong for us to be together now. I would never want to do anything that would harm you, so I am leaving. It was fun while it lasted...I will cherish every moment and always remember that you are my unicorn._**

**_Love Meg"_**

"We have to find her Dean" Cas states, worry spreading across his face. "We will Buddy, let's go" Dean answers.


	36. Chapter 36

I fling my duffel bag over my shoulder as I walk down the dark, dusty road and think back to what I had just done. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Cas got his grace back. He was an angel, that's his calling. But if I admitted it to myself, it hurt to hear him say that we were unholy. I cared more about him then I really wanted to admit, but like hell I was going to stick around for him to tell me face to face that our feelings were wrong! "Dammit Meg! Falling for an angel." I say to myself as I stop walking and run my hand thru my hair. I sigh as I remember his hands caressing my face , his strong arms holding me, the soft feel of his lips and the brilliance of his eyes. I remember him telling me that he wanted to be next to me, and how excited he was when I decided to come with him and the Winchesters. "His feelings could not have changed that much just because he got his grace back? He did care about me when he was an angel" I say softly as I kick the rocks at my feet. Then the sickening realization of what I had left behind hits me. I left the first person to ever really care about me. The only person to believe in me. I should have at least given him a change to tell me. "I need to go back" I say as I turn and come face to face with a red head in a leather jacket, the last thing I hear is "your not going anywhere sweetheart" before my world goes black.


	37. Chapter 37

"I really do not understand what you want with me! I'm all for you overthrowing Crowley and taking over hell. It's about time a woman was in charge, Help yourself". I say as Abbadon stands beside me, tying my wrist to the chair. "Oh I know there is no love loss between you and Crowley. That is not why you are here?" She says as she moves to my other wrist. "So why am I here?" I ask, a huge pit forming in my stomach. "You are going to be used as a trade lovely" she answers, running her finger on my face. "Nobody is going to trade anything for me". I say with a laugh. "Oh come on Meg, don't sell yourself short" she says as she pulls a chair in front of me and sits down. "I think Dean and Sam will be more than willing to trade." I bust out laughing, trying to hide the fear inside "Dean and Sam will not trade for me. They could care less about me! I have tried to kill them numerous times. Lady, you bet on the wrong horse". I say with a sneer. In a flash, Abbadon's arm is across my neck, her eyes flashing "don't try to lie to me, and show me some respect! I am the Queen of Hell! They will save you for one reason and one reason only, because of your precious Castiel!" I keep the sneer on my face "Cas doesn't care either! That's why I'm not there anymore". Abbadon pulls back from me "oh no! Trouble in Demon/newly human paradise?" She says as she fixes my hair and sits back down. I sigh, hiding the relief I feel that she doesn't know Cas has his grace back "it's just not going to work. They will not trade for me". I state. Abbadon gets up and walks toward the door "if they don't trade, you will die, so you better hope one of them cares" I try to hide my fear as I ask "what do you want to trade me for?" She turns and smiles at me as she opens the door "Crowley! I know they have him and I want him!" she says as she leaves and shuts the door. I let out a huge sigh after the door is shut. There is no way they will trade Crowley for me...no matter what Cas wants...but he might not care, I am the one that left him. "Oh Meg, how are we gunna get out of this one" I say, fear building inside.


	38. Chapter 38

"Where do we start to look for her?" Cas asks, flipping the letter from Meg in his hands. "We'll we could always try summoning her" Sam says with a raised eyebrow. "She will just ignore it if she wants to stay gone". Dean answers, then looks over at Cas "sorry Buddy". Cas smiles slightly "it is ok. If she wants to stay gone, that is her free will to choose. I just want a chance to discuss this with her". Dean grabs his beer and takes a swig as Kevin asks "can you find her? Use your touched by an angel powers?" he asks, looking at Cas. "I tried but I can't seem to find her. That's worrying me too". Cas states, the hint of panic in his voice. "Maybe she is hiding..." Krissy starts to say but gets interrupted by Deans cell phone ringing. "Son of a bitch" he says as he looks down and sees 666 as the phone number "yeah" he answers tentatively then rolls his eyes and puts the phone on speaker "Hello boys! I hope you missed me! Dean, I cannot wait till that exquisite body of yours is beside me again" Abbadon purrs "that will never happen you bitch" Dean answers back. "Such language, I would ask if you kiss your momma with that mouth but I know you didn't" she replies back with a chuckle. "Did you want something?" Sam asks. "Right to business, you are such a wet blanket Sammy! But ok! I want to talk a trade" she states. "Haha! There is nothing that you have we want and what exactly do we have that you want?" Sam continues. "Don't play dumb Sam, it's so beneath you. I know you have Crowley and I want him". "You must be insane! Even if we did have Crowley, you have nothing that we want" Dean states. "Are you so sure about that?" She asks as they can hear muffled sounds in the background and then "Don't do it! I'm not worth it" I scream from the background. Cas' eyes go wide and they can see the anger flash in them "don't you dare hurt her you bitch!" Cas screams and my heart sinks at the pain in his voice "oh Castiel! The mighty Castiel! If you still had your angel wings I would be a little worried but since you have been neutered, you are nothing more than a speck. How the mighty have fallen" Abbadon answers with a laugh " he is better than you in every way possible, even if he is just human" I state angrily. They can hear her hand slapping across my face and a small moan escape my lips. Cas lunges for the phone, Dean pulling it away just in time "So, I will call back in two hours, if you go for this trade, I will let you know where to meet. If you don't, I will let you know where to find Meg's bones" she says as she caresses my face where she had just slapped me. She hangs up the phone before they reply "you better hope they choose right" she says as she walks out. Back at the bat cave Cas looks angrily at Dean "we will get her back" Dean starts "but we can't give her Crowley" he continues. "How do we find her before the time is up?" Krissy asks. Without an answer, Cas turns and takes off down the hallway "what are you doing?" Dean asks, as they all follow behind him to the iron door "saving Meg" Cas answers, his eyes glowing a deep, angry blue as he flings the door open and lunges at Crowley!


	39. Chapter 39

Cas flew at Crowley in a rage "how do you find Abbadon?" He screamed as he grabbed Crowley by the neck. "Cas, Dude, let him go" Dean said, a part of him wanting Cas to let him go, the other part wanting him to snap his neck. But he knew that wouldn't help the cause. "Why should I? He can help me find her! He will help me or he will die" Cas states angrily as he bares down on Crowleys neck, Crowley trying to get away but it being no use. Dean puts his hand on Cas' arm "he can't answer you if your choking him" Cas sighs and releases Crowley. "What the hell Castiel? I thought you were human." Crowley says, trying to clear his throat and catch his breath. "We'll I'm not at the moment. So you will help me find Abbadon" Cas orders "or what?" Crowley asks. Cas extends his wings, lightening crashes and his eyes glow blue as the lights in the room explode "I will rip you apart with my bare hands" Cas states, his voice low and angry. "Oh, we'll when you put it that way" Crowley says, worry taking over his features. "Get me a map and some blood and I can help you" Crowley states, looking all around the room at the group. Cas nods at Sam and he leaves, coming back in a few moments with a map. "We'll, what about the blood?" Crowley asks. Before anybody can speak, Cas walks over to the bowl, takes out a knife and cuts his hand. "Cas man, you didn't have to do that" Dean says. "Yes, I did". As his blood dripped into the bowl he could only think about Meg and getting her back. He didn't know why he felt like that but he missed the smell of her hair, how her eyes sparkle when she laughs. He had to do anything to get her back.

Crowley said an incantation over the blood. Once he was done, the blood bubbled and popped and a single drop flew from the bowl and landed on the map. "Abbadon is there" Crowley says as he sits back in his chair. "Alright" Cas says flatly and then disappears "son of a bitch! Don't do anything stupid Cas" Dean yells out as the sound of flapping wings disappear.


	40. Chapter 40

"Well Sunshine, your time is running out. You better hope your featherless lover has not lost his pull with the brothers sexy" Abbabon says with a sneer as she walks around my chair. I keep quiet, keeping the tough smirk on my face while deep inside the worry churns around and around that Cas is going to try to come and get hurt or worse, that he won't come at all. "So tell me, what is it like to have sex with an angel? Did it feel so dirty? The immorality of it all?" I look up at her and smile "I wouldn't know about sleeping with an angel. The last person I had amazing sex with was human". She snickers to herself and starts to say something when the iron doors fly open and all the lights in the room explode. Thru the smoke I can make out a silhouette and take a deep breath. "Who the hell are you?" Abbadon screams. With a wave of his arm, Cas throws her up against the wall, his power leaving her stuck there. "My name is Castiel and you took something very important to me" he says angrily as he moves closer to her, his eyes glowing blue. "I should snap your neck right now for even touching her" he continues. "Cas" I say softly. I cannot believe that he showed up, and that he just said I was important to him. I have seen his power before but it was nothing compared to the power he was displaying now. He looks over at me when I say his name, his eyes and features softening, which makes my heart skip a beat. He leaves Abbadon stuck to the wall and comes over to me, kneeling in front of me. "Did she hurt you?" He asks softly as he runs his hand on my cheek. I shake my head no as I lean into his hand and he looks down on the metal restraints on my wrists. He places his hands on them and pulls, breaking them and freeing me. "I thought you were just a featherless human now" Abbadon asks angrily. Cas takes my hands and helps me gently out of the chair. He wraps his arm around me and looks over at Abbadon "things have changed" he says as he pulls me closer to him. A part of me thought I would never feel his arms around me again. "I am only going to tell you this once, you ever come near Meg again I will kill you." He states fiercely, his eyes flashing "your body parts will be spread out so far apart that nobody will find you". And with that he wrapped his other arm around me and we disappeared. We land in a back alley, his arms still around me. "Your safe now" he says softly and then falls into my arms "Cas, what's wrong?" I ask as I help him sit down on the hood of a car nearby, "I used too much power. I have to recharge" he says weakly as he falls over on the hood, passed out.


	41. Chapter 41

I gently lay Cas on the car and softly caress his cheek "don't worry, I will find someplace for us to hide out until we can get back to the bunker" I say as I walk around the car and check the door "score" I say with a smile, discovering the door is unlocked. I hop in and in a few moments have the car hot wired. I very gently lay Cas in the back seat and start to drive off, discovering after a few miles that Cas had dropped us in Michigan. I drive for a few hours, the faint sound of Cas' sleeping in the backseat keeping me going. I finally pull off to the first motel i find that didn't look like it was the cockroach kings palace and once I have gotten the keys go out to get Cas. I wrap my arm around him, helping him into the room. He leans his head on my shoulder as I struggle to get him in the room. I gently lay him on the bed, pulling the covers up over him. "thank you for saving me" I whisper in his ear and then softly kiss his cheek. As I turn to walk away he gently grabs my hand "please don't leave me again" he asks softly. I smile and lean down, placing a kiss on his lips "I'm not going anywhere" I say as I brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Lay with me for a little while" he asks just above a whisper. I smile as I crawl over him and lay beside him, resting my head and hand on his chest. I feel him weakly wrap his arm around me, so I squeeze in tighter to him. I lay there till I hear his breathing steady, still not really believing that I'm back with him again and that he risked this injury to himself to save me. I fall asleep thinking about his arms around me.


	42. Chapter 42

I wake up a few hours later and just listen to Cas's soft, steady breathing for a moment. Laying in his arms I feel so protected, so at peace, which is crazy for a demon to feel. I lean up and move a stray piece of hair off of his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, so dare I say it...angelic. He looks nothing like the power house that barged into that store room and took on one of the most powerful demons around just to save me. I tilt my head and place a very soft kiss on his lips, since I didn't want to wake him. As I start to pull away I feel his arm wrap around me tighter and a small smile creep on his lips "I like waking up to that" he says as he lifts his head up and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Why did you leave me?" He asks, his eyes pleading. I sit up and turn my head away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. His beautiful eyes that look deep into my soul.. He places his hand on my cheek and turns my face to look at him "Meg, why did you leave?" I sigh "I heard you, Dean and Sam talking about you getting your grace back. How it was immoral for you to be with me now. I thought that you had changed your mind and I couldn't bare to have you tell me that you had." I say as I look down at my hands. Cas takes one of my hands in his "look at me Meg" he says softly. I lift my eyes up to meet his "you didn't hear the rest of my conversation. I also said that I didn't care and that I wanted you in my life, that I need you in my life. You make me better" he says as he caresses my cheek with his thumb "how can a demon make an angel better?" I ask softly "your not a demon to me. You are Meg." I feel a tear start to fall as I lean over and kiss him. I feel his hands wrap in my hair as his lips part. We pull apart breathless "do you believe me?" He asks. I smile as I kiss him again "yes I believe you." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder and run my hand on his chest "you looked so sexy when you barged into that room, so powerful, so fierce." He chuckles a little and pulls me to him again. Kissing me with a hunger I feel in my toes. "I had to save you" he says breathlessly and I move myself on top of him, showing him how grateful I am.


	43. Chapter 43

"So tell me, how did you get your grace back? I thought Metetron stole it." I ask him a little while later as I lay in his arms. I showed him how grateful i was, but he was still to weak to reciprocate. "It's not exactly my grace" he answers. I sit up and look at him, my eyebrow raised "what does that mean?" I ask him quizzically. "I took another angels grace." He says with a hint of sadness. "Another angels? How do you feel about that? You were just getting used to being human". I ask, taking his hand into mine "I did what I had to do. There is a war coming and I need to be prepared." He says as he rubs my hand with his thumb. "Are you ok with me being an angel again?" He asks me. I look down at his hands and then look up into his eyes, a hint of worry gracing them. I smile and place my hand on his cheek "I have never been one that cares about the rules or what is right so if you are ok with it and still want to be with me, I'm totally down. And anyway I have always wanted to know what it's like to be really touched by an angel" Cas looks at me puzzled "I touched you when I was an angel before so you do know" I laugh as I lean over and kiss him lightly "I mean really touch" I say, my eyes looking deep into his. I give him a sly smile and gently kiss his cheek "you rest, get more sleep, I'm going to call Dean, let him know we are ok and will be back in a few days. Do you still have that credit card Dean gave you? I need to run and get a few things. I saw a gift shop in the motel" Cas sits up a little farther. "I don't want you going by yourself" he says concerned "I will be fine Clarence. I doubt they are looking for us yet. You scared that bitch pretty good and I really need to take a shower" he nods toward his jacket on the chair "it's in my pocket." I smile, gently caress his cheek for a second and then get up out of bed. I grab his phone and the credit card. As I get to the door I look back "you rest, I will be back in a few. I need you well rested for what i have planned later" i say with a sly grin. he smiles back "stay safe" he says back.


	44. Chapter 44

"So, I heard from Meg! She and Cas are ok." Dean says as he barrels into the main room, causing Kevin and Krissy to jump back from the book they were reading together. "So Meg is safe? Cas save her?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow. Dean turns his attention from the look he was giving Kevin and Krissy to his brother and nods his head "Yes, he used up a lot of his powers though when he did, so he and Meg are laying low till he can transport them here. What exactly is going on here?" Dean asks Krissy and Kevin as he walks over to the other side of the table. Krissy looks up at him "We are reading? Is there a law against that?" she asks "Depends on what you are reading?" Dean states back as he looks down and sees that it is book of spells. "I don't think I like you reading this stuff!" Dean states angrily. "Please Dean! I am 18 and you are not my Dad. I can do what I want. So stop treating me like a child" she says as she stands and walks off down the hallway. Kevin watches her till she is around the corner then looks at Dean "What was that about man?" he asks Dean. "What is going on with you two?" Dean asks as he folds his arms across his chest. "There is nothing going on with us. We are friends. We...well I guess we are friends" Kevin stammers out. "Good, keep it that way" Dean answers back as he starts to walk back out of the room. "Why? Do you want her for yourself?" Kevin asks gruffly. Before he can blink Dean rushes back at him and slams his fists on the table "I'm sorry what did you just ask me?" Dean asks him thru clenched teeth. "Come on Dean, calm down. He didn't mean anything by it" Sam says, trying to sooth the situation. "You want to know why I want you two to just stay friends. I don't want her in this life. She is like a sister to me and I want to keep her safe. You are a good guy, but the target on your back is bigger than the one on mine and Sammy's back. If she gets involved with you, it will put her in danger. Do you understand now?" Dean says as he moves his shoulders to get Sam to let him go. Kevin just shakes his head up and down as he stands and walks down the hallway. "Seriously Dean? You could have handled that a little better. Kevin is family" Sam says as he sits back down. Dean sighs "Yeah, I guess I could. I just don't want to lose anymore people man"


	45. Chapter 45

As I enter the room, I notice Cas is not laying in the bed. I panic for a second till I hear the shower running in the bathroom and smile "calm down Meg" I say to myself as I creep into the bathroom and place a change of clothes for Cas on the sink. I contemplate for a moment taking my clothes off and getting in with him and then change my mind. I slowly back out of the room and head toward the tv. I find a channel that plays current music and leave it there as I start to clean up the room a little. After a few moments I am dancing and singing along to the music. One of my favorite songs comes on and I sing it softly to myself. I never noticed till then how much the lyrics sound like Cas and myself. The words

_My girl she ain't the one that I saw coming_  
_Sometimes I don't know which way to go._  
_And I try to run before but I'm not running anymore_  
_Because I fought against it hard enough to know_

I laugh to myself, if you just change the girl to a guy part, that is totally me. As I sing the second verse

_My boy he ain't the one that I saw coming_  
_And some have said his heart's too hard to hold_  
_And it takes a little time but you should see him when he shines_  
_'Cause you never wanna let the feeling go_

I am surprised to feel a pair of still semi wet hands wrap around my waist. I lean into his embrace as he whispers into my ear "dance with me". I shiver a little as his breath hits my neck and I turn in his arms and let out a little gasp. I swear that this man gets better looking every time he steps out of the shower.. There is something about his hair and bare chest still glistening from the water that makes my meat suit all dewy. I wrap my arms around him and smile "You know you shouldn't sneak up on a demon that way" I say as I kiss his lips lightly and lean my head on his chest. As we gently sway, he pulls me closer to him. "What does this song mean? It says you love who you love. Of course you love who you love, why wouldn't you?" he asks and I can hear the puzzlement in his voice. I laugh a little "It just means you cannot help who you fall in love with. No matter what odds are against you, or people or rules, that you love who you love" I say softly as I nuzzle myself closer into his chest. "Ok, I understand. Like us? Since I love you, we love who we love. No matter what anybody says" I stop moving and lift my head to look up at him, a wave of joy and panic fill me up inside. Did he really just say what I thought he said? "You love me?" I ask him as I start to pull away. Cas looks at me dumbfounded "Yes, why wouldn't I?" he asks as he moves toward me. "Um, I need to take a shower" I blurt out as I rush toward the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Cas standing in the middle of the room. "What do I do? Do I love him? Is it possible for a demon to love an angel? Is it possible for me to love anybody? I know I care about him and would die for him, but this loving him thing scares the heck out of me" i say to myself as I sit on the edge of the shower with my head in my hands.

?


	46. Chapter 46

I let the water run over me in the shower as my mind is filled up with the words that Cas just said. How could he really love me? Why me? What made me so special? I try to let all of my doubts wash away with all the dirt but a few still seem to linger. Do I love him? I am almost certain that answer is yes even though it scares the holy hell out of me. I let the water run over me till it turns cold. As I get out, I realize that in my rush to get away from Cas that I left my new clothes out in the room. I dry my hair as best as I can then wrap the towel around me. As I take a deep breath, I open the door.

Cas looks up at me from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting. The look on his face almost breaks what little bit of a heart I have. "Meg, I am sorry" he says as he stands. "I know I sometimes say things without thinking. I didn't mean to make you run off like that. I shouldn't have said anything about my love for you" he continues as he moves closer to me. I stand there frozen. Unable to move or speak. "Do you forgive me?" he asks as he places his hand on my arm. I look up at him and smile, finding my words "You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have freaked out." Cas takes his hand and caresses my face "so beautiful, all that thorny pain" I start to laugh, recalling the last time he said that to me. "I love you too" I blurt out before I can stop myself, realizing that I have been in love with this man since he placed me in the hell fire. He looks down at me, his blue eyes flashing "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to say it just because I did. I have heard that sometimes happens?" I raise my eyebrow at him "stop listening to Dean so much" I say with a small smile. He places both of his hands on my face "Are you sure" As I look up at him I know I have never been more sure of anything in my life. He is beautiful and kind and gentle and sweet. But he is also commanding and powerful and loyal. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life" I say softly. He smiles and leans in, kissing me softly. "So tell me about this great love you have for me?" I say with a sly grin


	47. Chapter 47

"Tell you about my great love?" Cas asks as he rubs his one hand down my back and caresses my cheek with his other. "In the words of Theokritos….._I run to you as the traveler runs towards shade when scorched by the sun_" he says as he leans down and kisses me softly. The feel of his lips on mine sending shivers thru my entire body. I look up at him and smile "Poetry huh?" I ask with a little smile. "I know, I know, you don't do poetry…put up…" he starts to say. "no, no, if you want poetry, I can give you poetry" I say with a smile. I take a breath and look into his eyes. There was more emotions building inside of me then I knew what to do with as I began …

_"The earth trembled as you passed by,_

_Turning everything sacred as you walked._

_And you set your blue eyes upon me for the first time,_

_Speaking at me with a depth of the night…..like a nightingale_

_Who doesn't need its wings to fly._

_What a blessing it is to be worthy of your look. _

_I have seen rain on the desert,_

_And all impossible things coming true._

_All of my prayers carry your name._

_I wish to be pure so that I can desire you._

_Take me as you will_

_Your slave….."_

A tear slides down my cheek as I finish and I turn away to wipe it. Cas takes his hand and turns my face back to face his. "Meg, that was beautiful" he says as he wipes another trader tear that has escaped off of my cheek. "It's an ancient Egyptian love poem. I heard it many, many years ago and it has stuck with me. I never thought somebody that special could exist, till I met you" I say softly. I don't know where all of this niceness and sweetness is coming from. I would normally feel awkward and weird, but with Cas, alone in the room, I feel safe. Before I can say anything else, Cas takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately. As he kisses me, he picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bed, losing my towel in the process. As he rakes his eyes over me, I see an animalistic hunger flicker in them and it fills me with a warmth and a need. He leans over me on the bed "Just so you know, you are the one that makes me special" he says, his voice low and gravely and he places another kiss on my lips as his hands start to explore my body.

"Knock knock, can I come in Krissy?" Dean calls from the other side of her door. "Sure, it's your bunker" she says nonchalantly back. Dean sighs and shakes his head as he knows this is going to be a little harder than he thought as he opens the door. He finds Krissy sitting on the bed, reading a book. "It's a book about were-wolves. Is this allowed reading material Dad" she asks sarcastically. Dean sighs again "Krissy look, I'm sorry for how I blew up earlier." He started, putting his hands in his pockets. "And?" Krissy asks, eyebrow raised "And, I know you are an adult, you do not need me second guessing what you are doing" he continues as he leans up against the dresser. "Ok forgiven" Krissy says with a smile. Dean smiles back, that was a little easier than he thought. "Well ok then. Sam just ran out to get some food, so he will be back shortly if your hungry" Dean says, as he turns to walk away. "Dean, why did you care so much about what I was doing and if I was going to be doing it with Kevin?" Krissy asks. "Son of a bitch" Dean says under his breath. He thought he was going to get out of this without having to explain. He turns to see Krissy smiling from ear to ear, she knew exactly what she did to him. He pulls a chair over to her and sits down. "It's not necessarily that I don't want you doing ya know, things, with Kevin" he starts, clearly uncomfortable. "it's not?" Krissy asks. "No, not really. I guess I just got worried about your safety. I don't want to lose anybody else that I care about and you are one of those people. My list is getting shorter and shorter because of this life and I just wish you would choose something else." He says as he runs his hand thru his hair. "Dean, this is my Dad's life. It's what I know. I am doing this to honor him" she says. Dean smiles slightly, remembering another woman with caramel eyes saying the same thing to him years ago. "That's the same thing Jo used to say" he says quietly. "Tell me about Jo?" Krissy asks. "I don't think I should…" Dean starts. "Please Dean. There are not many female hunters and just from what I read about her in the books, she seemed fearless." Dean smiles, thinking of her. "She was mouthy, and childish and stubborn. She would not take no for an answer, even if it would get her killed" he starts "but she was also smart, and strong, and courageous, letting us use her for bait….and she was beautiful. " he continued. Krissy smiled "She sounds like she was great" Dean sighs "She was more than great, she was amazing." He says softly. Krissy looks at him for a moment, then her face turns surprised "you loved her didn't you?" she asks. Dean stands up gruffly "It doesn't matter now Krissy. I shouldn't have started talking to you about her" he says as he turns to walk away. "Dean I'm sorry! I should not have asked" Krissy says apologetically. Dean stops at the door and takes a breath "I will tell you this, if you ever think you are in love, you tell them. Don't be afraid of what could happen. Because you never know if that is the last time you will see them or not and then it will be too late" and he walks out the door.


	48. Chapter 48

"So what's going on?" Dean asks as he walks out into the main room. "Well we might have something going on in a very small town of Walsh, Colorado." Sam says as he stands from the table. "How small of a town?" Dean asks. "Population 620" Kevin answers. Dean rubs the back of his head. He hates small towns. It is so much harder to blend in when you are hunting. "So what's the job?" he asks, leaning up against the wall. "There have been 3 disappearances in the past few days. All young, all highly religious." Sam states as he picks up his laptop and shows Dean the articles. "So we have 3 young, holy rollers disappear. Are we thinking angels?" Dean asks as he puts the laptop back on the table. "Yeah, that is our theory. Probably using them as vessels. " Kevin states, then looks up when he sees Krissy enter the room. The smile that spreads across his face is noticed by Dean and Sam. Krissy smiles back at him then smiles at Dean "So we have a case?" she asks. "Not we. This has to do with angels and you are going to hang back on this one." Dean says, his eyes pleading with her to not argue. She sighs "Fine, I will stay" she says with a half smile. Dean wraps his arms around her "Thank you. You can help Kevin with his research" he adds as he lets her go. "Um, yeah, sure…..I….I need all the help I can get" Kevin stammers out, cheeks turning flushed. Krissy smiles and looks up at Dean "Yeah, he kinda does" "We will need Meg and Cas for this. Wonder if he is up to it?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs. "I will give him a call" he says as he whips his phone out. Sam chuckles "You know you could just call for him. He has his mojo back" "I'm not sure I want them to just show up. Who knows what they are doing" Dean says with a raised eyebrow. He sighs "Cas, Cas we need your help man. Can you and Meg get back here soon?" he calls out.

"Dean's calling me" Cas says as he sits up in the bed with a jolt. I sit up and look at him. "Is everything alright?" I ask. "I'm not sure. He just says that he needs our help and wants us back soon" he answers worriedly. I place my hand on his arm "Do you feel up to taking us there?" I ask him, my voice showing more concern than I ever would like with anybody else. He smiles and kisses my lips softly "If I was just able to do all of those amazing things with you, I am sure I have enough energy to get us back to the bunker. I'm just sorry that our time has to end" he says as he wraps his arms around my naked body. As he pulls me closer, he rubs his hands up and down my back. "This is not ending. Just the place we are at is. This, if I have my say, is never going to end" I say as I run my hand up and down his chest. He brings his lips to mine and his tongue explores my mouth with abandon. After a few minutes we pull apart and I smile "We should go" Cas gets up off of the bed and extends his hand "My love" he says sweetly. I smile in spite of myself and take his hand.


	49. Chapter 49

"What is wrong Dean". Cas says after we appear in the bunker. "Good to see you both ok" Dean says with a smile to both of us. "It's gunna take more than some psycho ginger to take me down". I say with a smile back. "Good to know." Dean replies back "we might have an angel problem" Dean continues. "Tell me what you have" Cas asks as he lets go of me and walks toward the papers on the table. "There have been some disappearances in a small town in Colorado. All highly religious" Sam states. "Ok, let's go check it out. Could be angels looking for vessels for the coming war" Cas says looking thru the papers. "Ok, we figured me, Sam, you and Meg can investigate" Dean starts "I'm in!" I say, kinda eager to get back into the game. "Your not coming" Cas states angrily. "And why not?" I demand, folding my arms across my chest, my eyes flashing. "You will be at risk." Cas says looking back at me. I can feel the blood rushing to my head "you don't think I can handle myself? I am more than capable. I survived before I met you just fine" I spit out angrily. "She is right Cas! And we need her on this" Dean starts. "We do need her Cas" Sam adds. "You will be at risk" Cas replies, looking at me. "I'm always at risk, and you are not my boss" I say, my anger rising. "All they have to do is touch you and you will be gone" Cas says, causing my anger to disappear. I walk over to him and place my hand on his arm "I will be fine. There are risks with everything we do. You forget, I'm powerful too...demon remember" I say "Ok, I understand" he says looking down at me. I flash him a sly smile "and anyway, I die, you will just bring me back". Dean and Sam chuckle as Cas wraps his arm around me "that is not funny" he says as he hugs me. "Ok, if we are done with the chick flick moment, can we get moving?" Dean asks. I laugh "lets go hunt some crazy angels"


	50. Chapter 50

"So Sammy, why don't you and Cas go to the first missing persons apt and Meg and I will go to see the others." Dean says sitting his bag down on the bed. "Why do you want us split up?" Cas asks, folding his arms. "Well Cas, you are a lot of things but a good investigator you are not. Sammy can help you out". Dean continues. "Ok, you are correct that I sometimes do not understand the lying part of it" Cas states. "And that's just part of why we love you Clarence" I say as I grab my bag "I'm gunna go put my stuff in our room, I will be back". "I will come with you" Cas states as he walks toward me. " I will be fine and back in a sec. Work out the strategy with Dean and Sam". I say with a smile as I shut the door and walk to our room. I take a deep breath as I shut the door Behinf me. I sit my bag down and look in the mirror hanging on the wall. I think about all the things that has happened over the past week as I adjust my hair. Cas got his grace back, I was kidnapped by a crazy bitch, Cas saved my life, and the biggest thing, he told me that he loved me. I cannot believe somebody as wonderful as him could love me. He is not a pure white angel and that happened way before me, but the fact that I am not a pure black demon is because of him. I chuckle to myself thinking about how insane a demon and angel being in love is. "Meg are you ready?" I hear Cas call from outside. I open the door "ready" I say as I walk toward the impala. "You be safe" Cas says walking up to me, "I will be fine. You be safe too...both of you". I say looking from Cas to Sam. "It is my intention" Cas says as he places a kiss on my forehead. I smile and turn to Dean "lets go"

*************************************************

"Dean, can I ask you a question?" I ask as we drive down the road. "Depends" Dean says, not taking his eyes off the road. "Why can't Cas see Zeke inside of Sam? He can always see the angel" I ask. I had been wondering since Cas got his grace back. "When Cas bolted off to find you, Zeke came out and said he was going to hide from Cas while he continued to heal Sam." Dean explained, his voice quivering. "Are you second guessing letting him heal Sam?" I ask. "Not him healing Sam but staying in there now yes. Sammy would never want this. Dean says. "Well I'm not going to tell him but you know if you want him gone, I'm sure Cas could finish the healing". I state. I can see the emotion in Deans face. "And if you start to think he is double crossing you, we can take care of it". I add. "We huh?" Dean asks "well it's not like I have to many options...of course we" I say with a laugh and I can see the sides of Deans mouth form into a smile. "Team free will now has a demon in its ranks" he says with a chuckle as he pulls up to an apartment complex. He pulls out a black wallet and hands it to me. I open it and see its a fake FBI badge with my picture. I smile and look over at him "I knew you loved me" I say with a laugh as I climb out of the car.


	51. Chapter 51

"So did you notice anything strange with Joe before he disappeared?" I ask his roommate Brett as we sat at the kitchen table. "Well he started talking about an upcoming war and how we all had to be prepared. I just thought he had been reading to many conspiracy books" Brett said with a chuckle. "And when was the last time you saw him?" Dean continued. "Last Friday night. He said he was going to church or something like that." Brett stated. "What exactly did he say?" I ask. "He said he was going to talk to some angels. I just assumed he meant church" Brett continues, looking down at his hands. "I would have assumed the same thing." I say with a small smile as I touch his hand softly and give Dean a sideways glance. "Thank you for your time Brett" Dean says as we both stand. "Anytime, anything I can do to help" Brett says as he leads us toward the door. "Oh, by the way, are you single?" Brett asks me as he stands at the door. Dean rolls his eyes and turns to open the door. I flash Brett a smile. Normally he would have been somebody that I would have considered, tall, handsome and very athletic looking. He would have been good for a quick bit of fun but not now….every part of my body and soul screams Cas' name "Sorry honey, but no, I am not single" Brett sighs "some guys have all the luck" as he opens the door and shows us out. Dean laughs as we walk out to the car "What?" I ask, almost certain of what he is laughing at. "So is Cas your boyfriend? Or your angelfriend? " he asks, a smirk on his lips. "Oh shut up Dean." I say back with a smile. "You hungry? I could use a burger" Dean says, a smile still on his lips. "Sure, why not. I can always eat" I reply back as Dean turns Baby on and we head down the street.

/

"You know, he told me he loved me" I say as Dean is taking a drink of his beer, causing him to spit it out all over the table and me. "He did what?" Dean says as he wipes his mouth and stares at me. "Yeah, he said he loved me." I say back as I take a swig of my own beer. "And what did you say back?" he asks, sitting his beer on the table. "Well first I ran to the bathroom and hid, but after that I told him I loved him too" I say, kinda quietly. "Well son of a bitch. It's an angel/demon love story. Let me go get the tissues" Dean says with a laugh. "Shut up!" I say as I throw my napkin at him.

/

"Just don't hurt him" Dean says after a few minutes of us going back to eating our burgers. I look up at him "I will die trying not to hurt him" I say back, trying to express all of my feelings in those words. Dean nods his head in understanding. "Ok, let's get back to this case. So we know that Joe disappeared after he started talking about an upcoming war" Dean starts "Yes, which we can just assume is the angel war, since he was also talking about going to talk to angels" I add. "I'm guessing that Sam and Cas will have the same experience with the one they went to see. We should finish up here and go interview the last one Mandy Richardson. We can meet up with them after we interview her father" Dean says as he puts her picture back in the folder sitting on the table and finishes his beer. "Anything else Sugar?" the waitress asks as she comes by and flashes Dean a smile "Just the check thanks. And some pie to go" he says back with a cheesy grin. As she walks away, he turns his head to watch her walk. "Go on Loverboy. Even the great Dean Winchester needs to have a little fun sometimes. " I say with a smile. "Shut up Meg" Dean says with a smile as he throws his napkin at me as the waitress walks back over to the table and places the check and Dean's pie container on the table. I notice she wrote her name and phone # on the check. "Awwhh, she thinks your pretty Dean" I say with a laugh. Dean laughs back as he throws some money down on the table and stands, leaving the number sitting on the table. "Why didn't you take her up on her offer?" I ask as we walk to the car. Dean shrugs his shoulders "Just not interested. Not the one I want I guess" he says as he opens the door and climbs in the Impala.


	52. Chapter 52

"Well that turned out the way we thought it would" I say as Dean and I leave the house of Mandy Richardson. "Yup, she appears to have been touched by an angel as well. We should meet up with Sammy and Cas and see if they had the same results" Dean says as he opens the impala door. "Sounds good. Wonder what all of this is leading up too?" I ask. Dean sighs and leans his arms on the top of the car "a whole bunch of pissed off angels fighting for power, it's not going to be pretty". Dean says as he climbs in. I sigh and open the door and climb in. I know he is right and it is not going to end well. I look over at Dean as he pulls out his cell phone "Hey Sammy, what did you find out?" Dean asks. "Yeah we found out the same thing. Oh really? How did you find that out? Ok, we will meet you there in 10" Dean says as he hangs up the phone "what did they find out?" I ask, my heart starting to pound "Cas found out where they are meeting so we are going to meet them at the motel to suit up and then go there" I nod "how did he find that out?" I ask. Dean looks at me with a raised eyebrow "you know he has his ways" was all he would say. I just turn my head to face the road. I have a feeling I know how he did it and I don't know if I am more worried or turned on by him using his powers.

/

"So they are meeting tonight in a clearing by the old church on Sundays lane." Cas states matter of factly as we all stand around the little table in Sam and Dean's motel room. "Ok, everybody has an angel blade and a gun shooting the melted down angel blade bullets that we stole from Crowley" Dean asks. We all nod as I pat my side to feel the blade I stole from Cas a long time ago. I look up at him and flash him a devilish smile. He smiles back at me and starts to walk toward me as the doors to the motel room blow open. Standing before us are three angels in human vessels. We all recognize them from the missing pictures. "Robert, Helena and Matthew" Cas says, his voice low and angry as he recognizes the angels. "Oh the great Castiel! I see you have stolen some grace. It will make killing you even more fun". Robert says with a sneer. A chuckle escapes my lips "what are you laughing at you disgusting demon? You will be the first to die". Matthew states as he pulls out his angel blade and points it at me. Cas pulls me behind him and brandishes his blade "you will not touch her" he says, his voice booming, making the windows shake. "Castiel protecting a demon, the mighty really have fallen " Helena says as she pulls out her blade. "You will leave this room or we will kill you" Cas declares, his eyes flashing blue. " I don't think so" Robert says as he moves a little closer "well don't say he didn't warn you" Dean says with a sly smile as he pulls out his gun and fires..


	53. Chapter 53

Dean fires the first shot, hitting Matthew in the chest, his whole body glows white and then he falls to the ground. "Now you die" Robert screams as he charges Dean and Sam and Helena charges myself and Cas. I swing and connect with her jaw, she flings her head back and her fist connects with me, sending me flying across the room, I land on the ground thinking I really should remember how strong angels are. I start to stand and see Helena has Cas on the ground, hands around his neck. I grab my blade and rush over, stabbing Helena in the back. She flashes white then falls over. I look down at Cas, my breath heavy. He smiles up at me as I extend my hand and help him up. As I am helping him up, Dean stabs Robert while Sam holds him. We look around at the three bodies laying on the ground. "Are you all ok?" Dean asks. "I am unharmed, thanks to Meg" Cas says as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Anytime Clarence" I say with a smile. I move my other shoulder around and wince a little "are you ok?" Cas asks me worriedly "I'm fine, don't worry". I say, knowing we don't have time for me to be hurt. "What do you want to do with the bodies?" I ask, looking at the three guys in front of me. "We should bury them. Since they were religious, we should find a church and put them there". Sam says, running his hand thru his hair. "Well the church they were going to meet at tonight is abandoned and they have an old cemetery. Why don't we bury them there?" I say, looking around at them. "Good idea Meg." Dean says with a smile. "Very compassionate" Cas says sweetly as he puts his arm across my shoulders and pulls me too him. I hide the pain from my shoulder and smile at them. "Ok, let's get them in the trunk". Dean says. Cas lets go of me and walks over to Helena's body. He starts to pick up her body and smiles at me when I grab her feet to help. We get all the bodies in the trunk and get them to the old church in about an hour. We go to pull out the shovels when Cas says "they will not be needed". I raise my eyebrows at Cas and shrug my shoulders at Dean and Sam. We follow Cas over to the back of the church, right on the outskirts of the little cemetery "right here will be good" he says solemnly "that's great Clarence but how are we going to bury them if we don't use shovels?" I ask as I place my hand on his arm. Cas gives me a sly smile and snaps his fingers, and like that three graves are dug in the ground "Man Cas, we are going to take you on all of these" Dean says with a smile as he and Sam turn and head toward the impala. "Very impressive!" I say with a grin as I turn to help the guys with the bodies.

/

We get back to our rooms and I sit on the side of the bed, watching Cas take off his jacket. I start to take off my jacket and let out a loud wince of pain from my shoulder. It was louder than I had intended and Cas is by my side in an instant "you are hurt" he says as he helps me take my jacket the rest of the way off. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch" I say with a smile. "Let me check" he says as he moves behind me and I feel his hand move my tshirt off my shoulder. "Meg this is more than a scratch, you should have said something" he says sweetly as he takes his hand and heals me. "I didn't want to bother you. You three needed my help, I didn't want to seem like the weak link" I say softly. I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me to him, my back cradled into his chest. "You are most certainly not the weak link. You saved my life today" he whispers into my ear. His breath feeling hot on my neck. "I want to show you how grateful I am" he says as he runs his tongue up my neck "how are you gunna do that?" I say breathlessly. He turns my head up to face him and kisses me passionately. As his tongue parts my lips, his other hand moves up my shirt, finding my breast. As he plucks my nipple, his tongue explores my mouth. As we pull apart, I smile seductively at him "I'm starting to feel the gratitude" I say breathlessly as his hands massage my breasts "I am just getting started" Cas said back with a devilish smile that made my heart skip a beat. As he kisses me again and his hands start to wander my body, I sigh and think to myself that I need to save his life everyday.

/

"Have you heard anything from Dean or Sam?" Krissy asks Kevin as she walks out into the main room of the bunker. Kevin jumps at her voice, knocking his drink over. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Krissy says with a smile as she grabs some paper towels and starts to help him clean up the spill. " you...you didn't scare me. I guess I was just concentrating too hard." He says as he wipes. As their hands touch, Krissy feels the same spark and looks up at him, finding his deep brown eyes watching her intently. "Krissy, can I ask you something?" Kevin asks. "Sure, anything" Krissy says back, their hands still touching. Before Kevin can get his question out, they hear ACDC start playing from the table. "What the?" Krissy asks, standing and looking at the table. "It's Deans other phone. He left it". Kevin says as he stands and answers the phone. "Hey Garth, yeah it's Kevin. No, he is out on a case. No Sam is with him. Well where are you? Ok, don't worry. Just sit tight". Kevin hangs up the phone and looks over at Krissy with his eyebrow raised "you feel like going on a case?"


	54. Chapter 54

"Where did you get this scar from?" Cas asks me as he takes his finger and trails a scar on my arm. "I was cut by a knife a few years back" I say as I snuggle into his embrace more. I never feel more safe and more vulnerable at the same time then when my head is laying on Cas' chest and his arm is around me. "How about this one?" He asks as he trails a scar on my shoulder "I'm not sure about that one. I have been in quite a few fights" I say back with a little chuckle. "How about this one?" he asks as he takes his finger down a scar on the side of my stomach "oh this one I remember. I had trapped this angel in hell fire. I figured it was going to be easy, but this angel was a little too smart. He ended up forcing me into the hell fire with him and when he did, I got burned a little". I say as I look up at him with a sly smile. Cas' face turns sad "I am so sorry Meg" he says sadly as he runs his hand over it. "I can heal it for you" he says "Don't you dare" I protest as I sit up "but why would you want that scar?" He asks curiously. I smile and place my hand on his cheek "I want to keep it to remember that day. That day, my entire world changed" I say whistfully "how did that happen?" He asks with a raised eyebrow "because that day an angel in a trench coat stole my heart. From the time you grabbed me in the hell fire, you holding your body against mine, I have wanted nobody but you" I say with a sweetness that surprises me "so you want to keep the scar because it reminds you of me?" He asks "because it reminds me of how far we have come...and it's the first thing you ever gave me" I say as I place a kiss on his lips. I feel his hands move to my hair as he kisses me harder. As we pull apart his blue eyes shine like crystals "I promise to give you better things from now on" he says as he moves a piece of hair out of my face. I smile slyly as I move my hand down and stroke his shaft "you promise?" To answer he flips me over on my back and makes good on his promise.

/

"You know Dean is going to have a problem with us taking a car and leaving" Krissy says with a little smile "Are you worried?" Kevin asks as he looks over at Krissy. "Not really. I'm excited about this case. And excited to see Garth" Krissy says looking down at the information that Garth sent them. "You have met Garth?" Kevin asks curiously. Krissy can't tell if the curious tone in his voice also has a hint of jealousy. "Yeah, Dean gave me his number if I ever needed anything and he couldn't come. He is a little strange but a sweetheart." Krissy says as she looks over at Kevin, meeting his gaze. Kevin smiles slightly and turns his attention back to the road, scared that if he keeps looking into Krissy's brown eyes he will fall so deeply he will not be able to recover. Krissy sighs a little and goes back to reading the info "so something is taking kids from Daysville ChildCare Center. These poor kids, I hope we can find them safe" Krissy says with a sigh as she closes the folder. Kevin places his hand on top of hers and squeezes gently "you are an amazing hunter. We will find them" he says sweetly. Krissy looks down at Kevin's hand on top of hers and intertwines her fingers with his and smiles at him. "Thank you Kevin. That means a lot coming from you" she says to him sweetly. "I'm not a hunter, it shouldn't mean much" he says softly, looking at the road. "You are a profit and amazing in your own right. Of course your opinion matters to me" she says. He looks over at her for a second and squeezes her hand again. She half expected him to pull his hand away but he doesn't. He keeps his hand holding onto hers the entire trip.


	55. Chapter 55

"Well that was a bust" Krissy says as she sits on the bed with a sigh. "No EMF at all. It's a shame we could not get into the basement though. I think we need to try to go back and get in there" Kevin continued. "We should also go to the center tomorrow and see what we can uncover." Krissy added. "Oh great, I will pull out my Texas Ranger outfit" Garth said with an excited smile. Krissy shook her head "I don't think so. We are going to need to talk to the kids without arousing suspicion. I am thinking we need to go in as something else. Maybe performers that go to different child development centers or something" Krissy says with a smile, a plan already coming to her mind. "Won't they be suspicious of that as well?" Kevin asked. "Not if we play it right" Krissy said back with a devilish grin. "Why am I already worried" Kevin said back with a laugh. Krissy rolled her eyes at him and then looked around the room. "Garth, didn't you say you got us a room? Can I have the key please, I am exhausted and need a shower" she said sweetly. Garth walked over to the table and handed her a key. "It's the one right beside me. If either of you need anything, just yell and I will be right there" he says with a yawn. Krissy reaches to pick up her bag, but Kevin grabs it off of the table along with his "Let's go check this room out, I'm exhausted too" he says as she smiles at him. They say their good nights to Garth and head to their room. When Krissy opens the door she and Kevin both stand in the doorway, shock on both of their faces. "Well I guess this could be worse" she said with a little chuckle as she looks at the one bed in the room. "There is no couch or anything" Kevin says as he sits their bags on the table. "I guess I can make a bed on the floor. You should have the bed" Kevin says as he starts to pull the comforter off of the bed. "There is no need for that Kevin. We are both adults and I think we can share a bed. Unless you are thinking of taking advantage of me" She said the last part with a sly grin on her face. Kevin's cheeks turned a bright read "I….I would never" he stammers out. She smiles and puts her hand on his arm "I know, I was just joking. I am going to go take a shower" she says as she grabs her bag and heads for the bathroom. Kevin sits himself on the bed and lays back with a sigh. "How am I going to be able to lay in this bed beside of her, without driving myself crazy?" he questions himself out loud. Every part of his body ached to touch her, hold her. He wanted to know if her lips tasted like cherries like he thought they did. The thought of her just a few feet away in the shower was almost too much for him. He tried to block all of those thoughts out of his mind and focus on the case again as he changed into a pair of sweat pants. He was just about to grab his black tank top when Krissy opened the bathroom door. The sight of her, her hair still damp, in a white tank top and pajama pants made him speechless. Krissy was also speechless at the view she had from the bathroom door. Kevin's muscular arms and abs were a shock and a welcome sight to her. She had no idea he was hiding that under his layers of clothes. She smiled at him as he put his tank top on and laid down. "You can do this" Krissy said to herself as she sat her bag down and laid down under the covers. She turned to look at him "good night Kevin" she said sweetly as she turned back around and rested on her side. "Good night Krissy" he said back as he turned onto his other side, their backs to each other. Both just hoping that their exhaustion would make them sleep and not think about the other that close to them.

/

Dean and Cas were sitting in the main room, looking over some information they had received about the angels when Cas sits up straight in his chair "I'm getting called" he said matter of factly. "Is it Krissy or Kevin?" Dean asks worriedly. "No, it's an old angel friend of mine Harmony. She is just sending it to me, so the other angels cannot hear it. She said she has some information for me and to hurry" he says as he looks over at Dean. "Are you sure you should go? It could be a trap" Dean asks. "I don't think she would ever double cross me. She was one of the few angels I could always count on. " Cas said as he stood from the chair. "Do you want one of us to go with you?" Dean asks. "No, I should be fine. If it looks like a trap, I will zap out. If I'm not back soon, go to this location" Cas says as he writes down the address on the paper in front of him. "What about Meg? She is not going to like you going alone" Dean counters. "Just explain it to her. She is asleep so I might even be back before she gets up and I can tell her myself" Cas says them disappears. "Son of a bitch. Be careful Cas" Dean says into the air. "Why does Cas have to be careful?" I ask as I walk around the corner. "Oh come on, just this one time can't something be easy?" Dean asks, looking up in the sky. "What's going on Dean?" I ask, a pit in my stomach starting to form from the look on Dean's face. "It's nothing, don't worry about it" Dean says, trying to play it off. I fold my arms and look at him "Tell me Dean. If there is a chance that Cas might be in danger, you tell me" I state, my anger and fear starting to rise. "Ok, he got called by an old angel friend named Harmony. She wanted to meet him because she had some info for him" Dean started "And he went alone? Dammit he is not invincible! Where did he go?" I ask. "He said it would be ok Meg. She sent out the call just to him and she needs to tell him this information in private. He will be ok" Dean says, sounding like he is trying to convince himself as well. "Just tell me where he is. I will go a distance away and just make sure everything is fine. If it all looks on the up and up, I will not even show myself" I plead. "Fine" Dean says as he nods his eyes down to the piece of paper. I look down at it and snap my fingers. In a few moments I am in a wooded tree line. I can see Cas in front of me, talking to a girl with long, jet back hair and a slender figure. Before I can leave, I see her wrap her arms around him and kiss him. I am so angry and upset I do not see that Cas does not move his arms from his side. I zap myself back to the bunker, making Dean jump when I reappear. "Is he ok?" he asks. I narrow my eyes and wipe a tear away "He is just fine" I say angrily as I take off toward the hallway. "What happened?" Dean asks, grabbing my hand. "They were kissing" was all I could get out as I fling my arm away from Dean and take off for my room, with every step my heart breaking more and more.


	56. Chapter 56

"Meg, can you please come out into the main room for a sec?" Dean asks as he knocks on my door. I sigh, I really do not feel like dealing with anybody right now. I just keep having the sight of that skank's lips on Cas'. "Dean I really don't feel like it" I reply back thru the door. "Please Meg" Dean asks gently. I sigh again and run my hand thru my hair. I open the door and walk down the hallway to the main room, finding Dean sitting at the table and two beers in front of him. "What is it Dean?" I ask, a little frustration in my voice. "I thought you could use a drink" he says back, the sides of his mouth turning into a slight smile. "Your right" I say as I walk over and grab the beer. I take a long chug and then sit down. "Ok, so tell me. What exactly did you see?" Dean asks after a few moments. "Well it's not like I can erase the image from my memory. I zapped to a place a few 100 feet away from them, in a wooded area. I saw Cas talking to this harlot with long, stringy hair and too skinny body. The next think I knew, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him" I say as I take another swig of my beer, fighting like hell to not have a single tear fall again. "Did he kiss her back?" Dean asks, his eyebrow raised. I chuckle "If you mean did he grab her hair and pull her too him or ask if she knew the pizza man, No. But he didn't stop her" I say exasperated. "Did you stay around long enough to see?" he asks. I shake my head "I saw all I needed to see" I state angrily. "Come on Meg. This is Cas we are talking about. The man was a virgin up until he met you. He had probably only kissed two girls his whole existence….you and that chick that tried to kill him. He loves you, do you honestly think he is going to trade that in for some angel chick?" he asks as he sits his beer down. "Well she would be an angel. It would not be an abomination for him to be with her" I say softly, looking down at my beer as I start to pick the label off. "He has never thought of you as an abomination and you know that. That angel loves you and would do anything for you. You saw how angry he got at me when he thought you were hurt because of me. And you saw what happened with Abbadon when she kidnapped you" Dean says, looking over at me. "I just can't get the picture out of my head Dean. Her hands on him. It just keeps running over and…." I start but am interrupted by Cas appearing before both of us. "Hi, good news" he says as he leans over to kiss my cheek. I move just enough for him to miss me. He looks at me and then to Dean "What's the good news" Dean asks, trying to switch the topic. I keep my head turned from him, focusing all of my attention on the statue sitting on the shelf, but still listening to what he is saying. "One of the rouge angel groups, led by an angel named Sebastian is working to get more recruits. Harmony told me that…." "Harmony…is that her name. I would have thought Harlot, or Jezebell" I say under my breath. "No, neither one of those are her name Meg. Didn't Dean explain where I was going?" he asks, confusion on his face. I throw Dean a glance and stand up, facing Cas "Oh he told me where you were going. To meet some old angel friend named Harmony because she had something she had to tell you" I say as nonchalantly as I can. "That's right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself but I needed to go in a hurry" he says apologetically. "Well I understand that. But you see, there is something else that I don't understand" I say as I push my chair back and take a drink of my beer. "What's that?" he asks confusedly. "I don't understand if she just wanted to share information with you, why she had to kiss you. Was that part of the information?" I state as I slam my beer down on the table, with a little more force than I had thought. The beer shatters on the table, cutting my hand in the process. I wince in pain a little as I start to storm away. "Meg, I didn't kiss her back. I don't understand why you are upset. Let me heal your hand" he pleads as he grabs my arm. I turn to him, my eyes flashing as I pull my arm away. "I am fine. You don't understand why I am upset. How would you feel if you saw me kissing somebody else? No matter the reason?" I ask. Cas looks at me quizzically "I don't think I would like that" he says. "You don't THINK you would like it? Well let's just see" I say as I see Sam come around the corner. Before he can stop me, I pull him down and kiss him. I pull away and turn to Cas "Now tell me how it feels" and I turn and walk down the hallway.


	57. Chapter 57

"Meg, can you please come out into the main room for a sec?" Dean asks as he knocks on my door. I sigh, I really do not feel like dealing with anybody right now. I just keep having the sight of that skank's lips on Cas'. "Dean I really don't feel like it" I reply back thru the door. "Please Meg" Dean asks gently. I sigh again and run my hand thru my hair. I open the door and walk down the hallway to the main room, finding Dean sitting at the table and two beers in front of him. "What is it Dean?" I ask, a little frustration in my voice. "I thought you could use a drink" he says back, the sides of his mouth turning into a slight smile. "Your right" I say as I walk over and grab the beer. I take a long chug and then sit down. "Ok, so tell me. What exactly did you see?" Dean asks after a few moments. "Well it's not like I can erase the image from my memory. I zapped to a place a few 100 feet away from them, in a wooded area. I saw Cas talking to this harlot with long, stringy hair and too skinny body. The next think I knew, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him" I say as I take another swig of my beer, fighting like hell to not have a single tear fall again. "Did he kiss her back?" Dean asks, his eyebrow raised. I chuckle "If you mean did he grab her hair and pull her too him or ask if she knew the pizza man, No. But he didn't stop her" I say exasperated. "Did you stay around long enough to see?" he asks. I shake my head "I saw all I needed to see" I state angrily. "Come on Meg. This is Cas we are talking about. The man was a virgin up until he met you. He had probably only kissed two girls his whole existence….you and that chick that tried to kill him. He loves you, do you honestly think he is going to trade that in for some angel chick?" he asks as he sits his beer down. "Well she would be an angel. It would not be an abomination for him to be with her" I say softly, looking down at my beer as I start to pick the label off. "He has never thought of you as an abomination and you know that. That angel loves you and would do anything for you. You saw how angry he got at me when he thought you were hurt because of me. And you saw what happened with Abbadon when she kidnapped you" Dean says, looking over at me. "I just can't get the picture out of my head Dean. Her hands on him. It just keeps running over and…." I start but am interrupted by Cas appearing before both of us. "Hi, good news" he says as he leans over to kiss my cheek. I move just enough for him to miss me. He looks at me and then to Dean "What's the good news" Dean asks, trying to switch the topic. I keep my head turned from him, focusing all of my attention on the statue sitting on the shelf, but still listening to what he is saying. "One of the rouge angel groups, led by an angel named Sebastian is working to get more recruits. Harmony told me that…." "Harmony…is that her name. I would have thought Harlot, or Jezebell" I say under my breath. "No, neither one of those are her name Meg. Didn't Dean explain where I was going?" he asks, confusion on his face. I throw Dean a glance and stand up, facing Cas "Oh he told me where you were going. To meet some old angel friend named Harmony because she had something she had to tell you" I say as nonchalantly as I can. "That's right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself but I needed to go in a hurry" he says apologetically. "Well I understand that. But you see, there is something else that I don't understand" I say as I push my chair back and take a drink of my beer. "What's that?" he asks confusedly. "I don't understand if she just wanted to share information with you, why she had to kiss you. Was that part of the information?" I state as I slam my beer down on the table, with a little more force than I had thought. The beer shatters on the table, cutting my hand in the process. I wince in pain a little as I start to storm away. "Meg, I didn't kiss her back. I don't understand why you are upset. Let me heal your hand" he pleads as he grabs my arm. I turn to him, my eyes flashing as I pull my arm away. "I am fine. You don't understand why I am upset. How would you feel if you saw me kissing somebody else? No matter the reason?" I ask. Cas looks at me quizzically "I don't think I would like that" he says. "You don't THINK you would like it? Well let's just see" I say as I see Sam come around the corner. Before he can stop me, I pull him down and kiss him. I pull away and turn to Cas "Now tell me how it feels" and I turn and walk down the hallway.


	58. Chapter 58

"Go after her Man" Dean said to Cas. Cas nodded and took off after Meg. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked as he wiped his mouth. "It's a very long story. I will get you a beer and fill you in lover boy". Dean said with a cheesy grin as he walked into the kitchen.

I stood in front of the sink in our bathroom, washing off my hand. As I watched the blood from my hand wash down the drain, the tears that I had been fighting to hold back started to fall. I wipe my face and wrap a towel around my hand. As I walk out into the room, Cas is standing in front of me. "You are crying. Does your hand hurt that much?" Cas asks me, his voice full of concern. "I'm not crying because of my hand" I say as I wipe my eyes again. "then why are you crying?" He asks as he moves a little closer to me. "I'm crying because I just saw some cheap trick kiss the man I love and he doesn't seem to think there is anything wrong with it". I say angrily as I sit down on the bed. "Meg, I am so terribly sorry" he says as he sits down beside of me. "Are you?" I ask, turning to look at him. "Yes, for the record, I did not kiss Harmony back. But if you seeing me kiss her felt like the sharp, stabbing pain that I felt when you kissed Sam, then I am very sorry." He says as he takes my hands into his. His blue eyes dark and sad. "It did feel like that". I say softly. "How did you know about the kiss? I was going to tell you anyway but how did you find out" he asks as he starts to take the towel off my hand. "I used my keen demon eyeballs to watch her kissing you" I say snidely "how!" Cas asks with a raised eyebrow. I let out a sigh and look up at him. I look into his emotion filled eyes "Dean told me what was going on and I was worried about you. I zapped myself to the woods by where you were and watched." I say softly. "Did you watch after the kiss?" He asks as he starts to heal my hand. "No, I could not watch that and zapped myself back here". I say sadly. "Ok, so you need to see what happened after" he says as he takes me hand that he just healed and snaps his fingers. In an instant we are back in the field. Cas and Harmony in front of both of us "What in the hell?" I ask, looking from the Cas standing beside me, holding my hand back to the Cas in front of me, talking to Harmony. "I took you back in time so you can see what happened. So where are you hiding?" He asks as he looks around. "I'm over there" I say, pointing at an outline in the woods. " ok, now watch" Cas says softly.

**_"We can be so good together Castiel" Harmony says. _**

**_"I appreciate your information but I do not understand what you mean?" Cas replies back _**

**_"I mean, if we were together, we could be all powerful. You like me don't you?" Harmony asks. I have this urge to rip her tongue out and feed it to a dog_**

**_"Of course I like you. You have been a good friend" Cas says flatly back to her_**

**_"I can be more than a friend" she says as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him_**

**_"Do I really need to watch this again?" I ask my Cas . "Please Meg" he says sweetly as he squeezes my hand. I sigh and look back up, noticing that his arms are at his sides._**

**_"Stop Harmony! I am in love with someone. I do not want this" Cas says as he pulls away from Harmony_**

**_"You are in love with a demon. I did not want to think the rumors were true. You are an angel! Perhaps the finest angel. And you would ruin all of that for some demon?" She said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. I now also want to pull all of her hair out and wrap it around her throat. _**

**_"Meg is the finest person that I have ever met. There is nothing that you or anybody else can say that will ever make me not love her. She is amazing and beautiful." He says as he backs up from her more. _**

**_"You are ruining everything! " Harmony says angrily_**

**_"I'm done Harmony. Thank you for the information" Cas says and then disappears. _**

As Cas disappears, we are back in our room, sitting back on the bed. Before Cas has a chance to say anything I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately. As we pull apart, I look into his beautiful blue eyes "thank you for defending me and loving me. I am sorry I got upset. I have never been in love before and all these feelings are scary". I say as I lay my head on his shoulder. He takes my face in his hands and turns me to face him "I am sorry. I love you so much but all of this is new to me too" he says as he softly kisses my lips. "We will learn as we go". I say as I kiss him again and slowly lay him on the bed. "I love you Meg" Cas says as he moves a piece of hair from my face. "I love you too" I say as I lean down and kiss him with a hunger.


	59. Chapter 59

"So what do you think the harlot meant when she said that if you and I were together, that it would ruin everything?" I ask Cas as we lay in bed. He has his arm wrapped around me, resting on my stomach and my head is very comfortably laying on his chest. "I'm not sure. I just assumed that she meant that unholy-ness of it. Why, do you think there is more too it?" he asks as he takes his fingers gently up and down my arm. "Maybe. Something just seemed off about all of it. Of course she would want to kiss you, any woman in her right mind would" I say with a little chuckle as I lift my head up and kiss his lips softly. I can feel him smile under my lips. "But just the whole thing, something does not sit right" I add as I pull back and lay my head back down. "Well I trust your judgement Meg when it comes to stuff like this. If you think she was playing a game or up to something, we should be prepared." Cas says as he moves his hand to softly stroke my hair. I nestle in deeper into his embrace "You really trust my judgement?" I ask as I start to slowly trace his chest muscles with my fingers. I feel him shiver under me and smile. "Of course I do. Now I have a question for you" he says with a sly smile. I lift my head and rest my chin on his chest "What's that?" I ask. "So you really think any woman in their right mind would want to kiss me?" he asks with a smile. I take my hand and caress his cheek and smile "Any woman would want too but they had better not try. I was never taught to share" I say with a sly smile as I lean up and kiss him. "I don't share very well either" he replies back as we pull apart, his voice low and gravely as he runs his hand over my naked body, sending shivers all thru me. "Good, no sharing" I say breathlessly as he pulls me back to him, our lips crushing together with a fire.

/

As the sunlight starts to come in thru the motel room window, Kevin blinks his eyes and yawns "Krissy, Krissy we should get up" he says softly as he leans over to gently shake her. Instead he finds an empty bed and sits up "Krissy?" he calls out. When he doesn't hear anything, he jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, finding nobody. Fear starts to build in his stomach and he reaches for his phone to call Garth when the motel room opens and Krissy comes walking in, bags of stuff in her hands. "Where were you?" Kevin asks worriedly. Krissy smiles at him "I had to get some stuff for today, can you help please?" she asks thru the bags. Kevin runs to her, taking the bags from her and sitting them on the bed. Before she has a chance to move, Kevin is back to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Please do not scare me like that again. I thought something happened to you" he said softly. Krissy was going to protest that she could handle herself, but the feel of Kevin's arms around her, his muscular chest pressed up against her and just the smell of him stopped her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I should have left a note or something" she says as Kevin pulls away sheepishly. "So what did you get?" Kevin asks as he turns toward the bags. Krissy shakes her head with a smile "boys" she thinks to herself. "We needed stuff for today, to go to the child care center. I figured Garth can take Mr. Fizzles and I can be the actual teacher in the group" she starts. "Well what does that make me?" Kevin asks, and then immediately regrets asking when he sees Krissy's smile. "Well they only had one actual costume at the place I went, and the only stories I really know besides ghost stories are Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel….so…." she says as she pulls out a long princess dress and a long, blond wig. "Oh there is no way I am putting that on!" Kevin starts to protest. "Even if it means saving some kids" she asks slyly back. Kevin sighs, knowing that he would do anything she asked him to do anyway and because he really did want to find the kids. "Ok, for the kids" Kevin says glumly. "WOOHOO" Krissy says as she rushes him and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek "Your awesome Kevin" she says happily as she lets go of him and bounces into the bathroom. "And you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he says softly as he touches his cheek and then looks down at the dress. "What did I just get myself into?" he asks as he touches the dress.


	60. Chapter 60

I gently move Cas' arm off of me and slide out of bed. I take a quick shower and then head out into the main room, searching for some food. I find Sam and Dean sitting at the table, Dean looking thru a book and Sam working on his laptop "Hey Guys" I say as I walk in the room. "Work everything out?" Dean asks, looking up from his book. "Yeah, everything is fine. Speaking of which... Um Sam, I am sorry for before" I say awkwardly. "Don't worry about it. Really, we never have to bring it up again. Want a sandwich?" Sam says with a smile as he pushes a plate toward me. I let out a sigh of relief "works for me. Ok, now about Cas' meeting with Harmony". I start as I sit down and take a sandwich. "Was there more too it?" Sam asks, pushing his laptop aside. "I think so. It's just a feeling I got by watching it all go down". I start "what do you mean? You only saw the kiss" Dean asks, shutting his book. "Cas took me back so I could see what happened. It was the tone in her voice, the way she came onto Cas. She said he was ruining everything by being with me". I continue. "So you think she is up to something? That this might be a trap?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. "It might be a set up to get you two and Cas in front of a whole bunch of angels that want to kill you" I say worriedly. "She could be right. Meg is pretty good at smelling a rat." Sam says looking at Dean. Dean nods his head "well at least we have a few weeks to work out a plan" All of a sudden Sam sits straight up and his eyes flash "Zeke?" Dean asks worriedly "If you go to this meeting, I will not be able to hide anymore" Zeke says flatly to Dean "well is Sam healed?" I ask him "He is almost fully healed" he answers, not looking at me. I raise my eyebrow at Dean and he nods. "Ok, so will you be leaving Sam's body and finding your own vessel?" Dean asks. "Do you really want me to leave Sam before he is healed?" Zeke questions "you just said he was almost healed, I'm sure anything else Cas can fix". I say back. "Demon, this is not your concern" he replies back angrily "Don't speak to her that way" Dean states, his voice growing angry too. "It's ok Dean. Ole Zeke here was just speaking his mind" I say as I stand "just remember, I kept your secret from Cas, you remember him right? He is far more powerful than you. You don't want to get out of Sam yourself, I'm sure he can get you out" I say as I lean over his shoulder. "I am sorry Meg. I do know you have protected our secret" Zeke says "If you want me to vacate Sam's body, I will go." Zeke says as a flash of light comes out of Sam and he falls to the table. Dean rushes over to him "Sammy? Sammy are you ok?" Dean asks "Go get Cas". Dean looks up at me with panic in his eyes. I nod and take off down the hall.

***********************/

"Miss Jane, so nice to meet you" Krissy says as she extends her hand "Miss Krissy, from Krissy's traveling stories right?" Jane asks as she shakes her hand back " Yes, these are my co-workers Kevin and Garth" she says as she nods toward the guys standing behind her. "Well, they are all ready for you. Please come this way" Jane says "Can you please direct me to the bathroom? I need to change" Kevin says glumly. "Sure, right down the hallway on your left. We will be in this room when you are ready" she says. Krissy looks at Kevin with a huge smile as he turns and heads down the hallway. Jane, Garth and Krissy enter a room filled with about 10 four year olds "is this all the kids?" Krissy asks quietly "unfortunately yes" Jane says "Grace, this is the entertainment for today" Jane says as she motions toward a teacher sitting on the floor. Krissy hears Garth gasp as she stands. "Grace, and you are?" She says flatly, her porcelain skin looks like it glows in the light. "Krissy and this is Garth" Krissy says. " ok, we'll you better get to it" Grace says as she moves away from them. Krissy watches with a smile at Garth as he starts to talk to all the kids with Mr. Fizzles. She looks up when she hears the door open and Kevin walks in dressed as Rapunzel. Krissy smiles brightly at him as she hears one of the little girls say "ooh look its a princess". Kevin flashes her a smile back as a few of the girls comes over and lead him to the doll house to play. After an hour, they have chatted with the kids and read stories. Once they were in the parking lot, Kevin took off his wig "well it seems like none of the kids like Miss Grace". Kevin says "I don't understand how, she is magnificent", Garth says dreamily. Krissy sighs as she opens the trunk "she is not magnificent Garth, she is a witch. We need to come back tonight"


	61. Chapter 61

"Dean, what happened?" Cas says as he runs into the main room, I'm following closely behind. He walks over to Sam, feeling his head as he looks from me to Dean. "He is alive, just unconscious. What happened?" Cas asks curiously. "We'll it's a long story man." Dean starts "Yeah very long story". I add, nodding at Dean. "We'll, let me see if I can make it not long. Sam had an angel inside of him, healing him. Ezekiel right?" He asks looking at Dean. "How did you know?" I ask softly. "Once I got my grace back, I could tell. He was hiding but could not hide from me" Cas starts "why didn't you say something?" Dean asks "because it was not my place. I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I had no idea you knew" he continues, looking at me. My heart sinks a little "it's not her fault, she had to keep the secret". Dean stated "it was my choice. It was not my secret to tell". I say matter of factly. "Can you heal the rest of him?" Dean asks solemnly. "Yes, he is almost fully healed, it should be no problem." Cas says as Dean lets out a sigh of relief. Cas places his hand on Sam's forehead "he will remember when he wakes up, so you will need to explain" Cas says as a ray of light comes from his hand. I look at Dean as he watches, the realization of having to explain everything to Sam setting in. All of a sudden Sam gasps and sits up. Cas backs away with a slight smile as Sam sits up. "Sammy, how are you feeling?" Dean asks. "Confused...what the hell happened?" Sam asks, rubbing his head. "What do you remember?" Cas asks. Sam crinkles up his forehead as the realization of what has happened washes over him. "I was possessed by an angel?" Sam asks, looking at Dean angrily. "Sammy, let me explain" Dean starts. I stand as Cas walks over to me. I don't feel comfortable watching Sam and Dean work out all their issues. If I did, I would fall on Dean's side so I was going to stay out of it, and it looked like Cas felt the same. I hear Dean yell "I could not let you die" as we enter our room and shut the door. I sit on the bed with a sigh and look up at Cas "are you mad at me for not telling you?" I ask him. He moves to sit down beside me and takes my hand. "No, I am not mad at you. It was not your secret to tell. " he says sweetly "thank you for understanding" I say softly "can I ask you something" he asks as he gently rubs my hand "sure, anything" I say back "when did you find out?" He asks. I look down at his hands holding mine "when you died" I say softly "so Zeke was the one that brought me back?" He asks as he gently lifts my face up to look at him "yeah, I promised to keep the secret and he saved you. You have to understand I would have given my life to save yours so a simple promise was not hard" I say sadly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes "you were laying there dead, whatever he wanted, I would have given" I plead. Cas gently rubs his finger on my cheek "I understand. You do not have to explain" he says sweetly. I smile at him and pull him too me, kissing him softly "thank you" I say "for?" He asks back "for understanding me and loving me" I answer. He smiles and kisses me again "thank you" he says as we pull back apart "for?" I ask with a soft smile "for doing what you had to do to save my life and for loving me" he says back. I smile as I kiss him again. He moves both of us into the bed and leans his back on the head rest, cuddling me into his embrace. "What do you think is going on with Sam and Dean?" I ask as I place a soft kiss on his neck. "Nothing good I'm sure. They have more issues than we do" Cas says "Sam has to understand that Dean only did it to safe him" I say. "If only it was that easy" Cas says as he pulls me closer to him.


	62. Chapter 62

"Are you ready for this?" Kevin asks as he looks back at Krissy and Garth. "Let's do this. I have a feeling those kids are still alive and in the basement. We just need to get to them" Krissy says assuredly. Kevin smiles at her. She really was beautiful when she was in hunter mode. "Ok, well let's do this" Garth says as he slowly opens the door to the child care center and Krissy follows behind him, Kevin bringing up the rear. They get to the locked door of the basement and Garth and Kevin both look at Krissy "You got the kit?" Kevin asks, his eyebrow raised "of course" Krissy whispers back, rolling her eyes. She gets out the lock picking kit and after a few moments is able to get the old, rusted lock open. "Ok, be prepared and be careful" Krissy whispers, looking from Garth to Kevin. Her eyes linger on Kevin for a second longer before she turns and starts down the dark stairs. The stairs lead to a narrow hallway. As they walk, they can hear chanting coming from an open room at the end of the hallway. Krissy mouths to them both to spread out as they enter into the room, behind some boxes. As they enter, they can see the kids in a huge cage against the wall, with Miss Grace in the middle of the room. She was chanting over an alter. As they watch, she cuts her hand and bleeds into a bowl. Krissy catches Garth's eye and nods for him to move in, then she turns to Kevin "You get the kids and get out of here" she says in a whisper. "I'm not leaving you" he says back to her softly. "Yes, you are." She says back as she turns and starts to edge out into the open with her gun, Garth following beside of her. "put it down you crazy witch" Garth says commandingly. Grace laughs and turns around to face them. "Do you honestly think either of you can stop me?" she asks. Krissy sees Kevin move to the cage "Oh I know we can. But why? Why the kids?" she asks as she moves a little to the left so Grace will follow her and not notice Kevin. "I needed their essence for the spell I needed. They are perfect. So innocent, so pure. They are the perfect fountain of youth" she says evily. Krissy smiles as she sees Kevin get the last kid out of the room "Well it looks like they will not be able to help you now you psycho" Krissy says with a smile as she aims her gun at Grace. "NO! My precious babies! You will pay for this" Grace says as she turns back to Garth and Krissy. Garth aims his gun at her and with a wave of her hand Grace flings him across the room. Krissy looks on stunned and then turns back to Grace as she also gets flung across the room. As she struggles to get back up, Grace comes over and pins her to the ground. "You think you can stop me. You are nothing compared to me. I am a witch, a guardian. You are a lowly hunter. It will take more than you to take me out" she says as she holds her arm on Krissy's neck. "How about a profit" Kevin says from behind her as he lights the end of a piece of fabric sticking out of a bottle and throws it at Grace. As the bottle hits the ground, Grace let's go of Krissy long enough for her to move out of the way as Kevin starts the incantation "Ego voco impetus delere…vos caelum et infernum" in a burst of flame, Grace screams and is disintegrated. Kevin comes over and helps Krissy up "I thought I asked you to take the kids out and stay out of this" Krissy says softly. "Your welcome" he says back with a smile. Before she can think, Krissy wraps her hand around Kevin's neck and softly kisses his lips. Kevin stands there stunned for a second, then wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionately. The feel of her lips on his is the most amazing feeling he has ever felt. Krissy can feel the electricity that she feels every time she touches him shooting thru her as his tongue starts to part her lips, his fingers running up her arm. As they finally pull apart, Krissy smiles at him "thank you" she says and walks over to Garth. Kevin stands there stunned for a moment. Did she really just kiss him? He touches his lips with his fingers then turns to Krissy as she tries to wake Garth up. "Garth….Garth….come on wake up" Krissy says hitting his face. Garth jumps up, swinging "Get away, where is she?" he asks. Krissy smiles "Kevin took care of her" she says as she smiles up at Kevin then nods her head toward the charred remains. Garth smiles "Way to go Kevin Solo" Kevin smiles at him "Kevin Solo?" Krissy asks with a raised eyebrow. "Long story…..how about we get these kids home" Kevin says with a smile as he turns to walk up the stairs. "Kevin Solo?" Krissy asks Garth quietly as they start to go up the stairs. Garth smiles and tells her the story.


	63. Chapter 63

"So that was a great hunt you two" Garth said from the back seat of the car. "It was exciting, and some parts unexpected" Kevin said, slightly looking over at Krissy with a smile. Krissy gave a hesitant smile back and turned to look out the window. She knew he meant their kiss and it scared her. She had never felt more alive, more safe, than when his arm was around her and his lips were kissing hers. But she also knew what Dean said was right. Kevin has so many responsibilities, so many things on his shoulders already for being so young, how could she make herself another thing? "How about we go get some breakfast?" Garth asked eagerly. "That sounds" Kevin started "I think we should get back Garth. Dean and Sam need us and I am sure they are worried. I'm surprised Dean has not come looking for us already" Krissy says, still looking out the window. Kevin sighs "she is right Garth. We should get back" he says as he pulls up into the lot of the motel. They all pile out of the car and Krissy looks at Garth "Come on...give me my hug" she says with a smile. Garth wraps his arms around her and holds her tight "you be safe Garth. You need anything, call us" she says as she leans her head on his shoulder. "You do the same" he says back as he lets her go and turns to Kevin, arms outstretched "oh ok" Kevin says as he and Garth hug "you take care of her" Garth tells Kevin as Krissy smiles slightly "I will" Kevin replies back adamantly. Garth lets go and waves as he enters his motel room. Krissy walks past Kevin and enters their room, quietly putting things into her bag. After a few moments of silence Kevin takes a breath as he stuffs the last few things into his duffle "I think we should talk" Kevin says slowly "about what?" Krissy asks, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about, "we kissed" Kevin says as he moves a little closer to her. "Yeah we did" Krissy replies back softly. "It was an amazing kiss. Better than I could have ever imagined" Kevin says as he slowly takes her hand. Krissy looks up at him "you imagined kissing me?" She asks softly. Kevin smiles and gently runs his finger on her cheek, tracing her jaw line "many, many times. You had to know how much I liked you. You are so beautiful" he says as he pulls her slightly to him "but I can't do this, we can't do this" she says, not being able to look at him. He lifts her chin to look at him "why not?" He asks "you have so much riding on you. You were pulled out of your life so young. You don't need to worry about me as well. My life is dangerous, I could not bare it if something happened to you because of me or because you we're worried about me". She says as she looks into his deep brown eyes. "We have both lost more than our fair share, parents, friends. We never know if we will see tomorrow or not, especially with our jobs. We need to just feel as much as we can while we are here. And I have never felt anything like the feelings I feel for you." He says softly as he runs his fingers up and down her arm. "Me either." Krissy says, looking up into his eyes. Kevin smiles slightly and pulls her to him. As their lips met, Krissy felt the electricity again. Kevin's arms wrap around her and he pulls her closer. As their lips part, Kevin's tongue explores Krissy's mouth as Krissy pushes her body into Kevin's. The feel of his muscular chest up against her, his hands on her back and in her hair drove her crazy. She craved more of him, to feel every part of him. As his lips trailed down her neck, she sighed with pleasure. As they parted their lips from each other, they just held each other for a few moments. "Are you ready to head back" she asked softly "not really, would love to have a few more days just alone with you" he says as he runs his fingers thru her hair. Krissy gently kisses his lips "oh trust me, this is not over Profit" she says with a sly smile as she turns and grabs her duffle, heading for the door. He grabs his and follows her, putting one hand on the door above her "oh I am counting on that" he says as he kisses her softly. 


	64. Chapter 64

Kevin pulled into the back of the bunker as the sun was rising the next morning, taking the car thru the secret entrance to the storage room for all of the cars. As he turned off the engine, he looked over at Krissy. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand still in his, sound asleep. He hated to wake her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. This time he didn't fight his urge, he took his hand and gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead softly "Krissy, we are back" he says quietly as she started to stir. She smiles as she opens her eyes "Am I dreaming?" she asks sweetly as she runs her hand on his cheek. Kevin smiles back as he pulls her face to his, kissing her lips softly. He had been craving the taste of her lips since their last kiss. He still could not believe that it was real. "If you are dreaming, I am too and I never want to wake up" he says, his voice low and filled with wanting. "Me either" she says back as she softly kisses his lips again. Kevin gets out and runs to open the door for her. She smiles at him as she gets out "You know, you don't have to do that" she says as she touches his arm. "Yes, I do. It's what a gentleman does with a girl that is special" he says back, his deep brown eyes gleaming. She stands on her tip toes and kisses his cheek "Thank You" she says as she turns and opens the back door to grab their bags. As she goes to grab them, she feels his strong arms wrap around her waist "So what do you think we should tell them?" he asks into her ear, his breath hot on her neck sending shivers down her spine. "The truth. I don't want to keep anything about this secret. " she says as she reaches for her bag. Kevin smiles to himself and grabs the bags from her and extends his hand "Ok, well let's do this then" Krissy smiles back as she shuts the door to the car and takes his hand.

Cas and I walk out into the main room, finding Dean in the same spot they left him the night before, asleep on the desk. "I will go make some coffee, you see what happened" I say softly as I kiss Cas' cheek and heads toward the kitchen. "Dean" Cas calls from across the table. "Dean" he calls again, this time gently shaking Dean's shoulder. "I'm awake, what time is it?" Dean asks gruffly as he stretches and rubs his eyes. "6:30am. What happened with Sam last night? Did he find your explanation of what happened adequate?" Cas asks, sitting down across from him. Dean chuckles to himself as he smells the glass in front of him and pours himself a drink "Adequate would not be the word for it. He understands, but he needs time to process. His words, not mine." Dean says, looking down at his glass. "Process what?" I ask as I come out of the kitchen holding three cups of coffee. I wrinkle my nose at the sight of Dean and take the whiskey glass from him and give him the coffee "You did what you had to do to save him. Yeah, it was not the smartest move that you have ever made, but you did it for him. Does he not understand that?" I continue as I hand Cas some coffee and sit down. "He claims he understands why I did it, but hell I don't know. He left and said he needed to think about things" Dean continues as he pushes the coffee aside and takes his glass of whiskey back. "He left?" Cas asks warily. "Yeah, he did. I'm not sure where he is" Dean says glumly. Cas stands "I will find him" and before either myself or Dean can argue he is gone. "Well at least you will know if he is ok" I say with a slight smile. "Yeah, I guess. I messed up big time with this one Meg" Dean says as he downs his drink. "No, you didn't. You did what you had to do to save your brother. You just remember that" I continue. "You are too hard on yourself Winchester" I continue as I take some of his whiskey and pour it into my coffee. As I start to continue, the door to the back room opens and Krissy and Kevin walk in, hand in hand. I smile at them when I notice their hands. "Well it is about damn time" Dean states as he stands. "Sorry it took so long, but we had to help Garth" Kevin starts as Dean moves toward them both. He is about to say something else and then just sighs and pulls both of them to him, hugging both of them tightly. "I'm glad you both are safe" he says as he pulls away and takes his whiskey bottle and heads toward his room. After he heads down the hallway, Krissy and Kevin both look at me. "What the heck was that?" Krissy asks. "It's a long story" I say as I stand. "You two want some breakfast and I will fill you in" 


	65. Chapter 65

Cas watched outside of a rundown bar. Peering thru the window he saw Sam downing shot after shot. He sighed and entered the bar. "Sam" he said gruffly as he walked up beside him "Oh look, it's my brothers best friend. Here to plead his case." Sam stammers out as he takes another shot. "I thought we were friends too" Cas states. Sam sighs "we are. What do you want Cas?" He asks as he puts his glass down. "We just wanted to make sure you were ok. With the angel war and demons everywhere, we were all worried" Cas says as the bartender puts two shots in front of them. Sam picks his up and downs it "all of you were worried or Dean had to be in control again and made you find me". He asks. "We were all worried. Dean is really concerned that you didn't come back so I came to find you." Cas says "just tell him that I am just taking some time to process all of this and that I'm fine". Sam says as he motions for more shots. "Are you sure. You have consumed large amounts of liqueur already". Cas says as he moves his full shot glass on the bar. " I will be fine Cas, so please just leave". Sam says as he downs his next shot. "I will go, but just know that over the past years, I have learned a lot from you and Dean. The biggest thing is that there is nothing a Winchester would not do to save someone they love" he picks up his shot, downs it and heads for the door. Sam sighs, runs his hand thru his hair and motions for another shot.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dammit, I didn't realize it was Valentines Day". Kevin says as he opens his laptop. I turn and smile at him "Did you want to do something nice for Krissy?" Kevin looks at me, his cheeks blushed "it's ok Kevin. I'm good at reading people and I think it's great". I continue.. Kevin sighs "it's so great! She is so great". He says happily. "I have no idea what to do for her". He says, looking at me. "We'll you could always do something special here. Send her a request to meet you here, put on a suit, make her dinner...,you can do this Profit". I say with a smile. "Where do I get a tux?" He asks with his eyebrow raised "check the second closet down the hall. It has tons of stuff in it." I say as I pat him on the shoulder and turns to head to my room, thoughts racing thru my mind. "Do you have any plans for Cas?" He asks with a smile. I turn and flash him a sly smile "oh I have a few ideas"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cas appears outside of Dean's door. He takes a breath and knocks "go away" he hears Dean slur "Dean, can I come in?" Cas calls. He hears Dean sigh "fine" he calls out. Cas walks in and sees Dean laying on the bed, propped up by pillows. He shakes his head, thinking that with all the differences Sam and Dean have, they are similar too. "Did you find him?" Dean asks, pouring another drink, not looking up at him. "Your drunk" Cas states "Yes Dad I am. Did you find him?" He asks, this time looking up at him. "I found him, he is fine. He just wants some time". Cas says sadly. "Time, time. We never have enough time. We all think we do but we dont" Dean slurs "I do not understand" Cas asks "nothing, never mind." Dean says as he gulps his whiskey. "Thank you Cas for finding him" Dean says as he pours another glass. "I was happy too. I will go find Meg now." Cas states as he turns to the door "you going to do something for Valentines Day?" Dean asks after taking another sip. "I did not know it was such a day. What do you do?" Cas asks as he turns back around "just do something special for her. Something to show you care about her, do it before its too late and time runs out...time, stupid time" Dean slurs and falls over on his side in the bed, passed out. Cas takes the glass and puts it on the table then leaves. Dean hears the door shut and then re-open. "Cas, what now?" He asks groggily without opening his eyes "Sorry Sunshine, not Cas" a very familiar female voice states. It cannot be who he thinks the voice belongs too. Dean opens his eyes, a silhouette coming into view. The most beautiful silhouette, blond hair, amazing brown eyes "Jo? Is it really you?"


	66. Chapter 66

"Jo, it can't be you" Dean says groggily as he sits up in the bed. "It's me big guy. You have certainly looked better" Jo says as she moves over to the night stand and picks up his glass. "You look beautiful" he says softly. Jo turns to him with a smile "death does become me huh" she says with a laugh. "So are you a ghost? Or a dream?" He asks looking at her. She really did look beautiful. Her blond hair cascaded down her back, her brown eyes gleaming. "I am a little of both. I am me. I could only come to you in a dream because of all of your warding" Jo says as she leans up against his dresser. As Dean looks at her, he notices that she seems to shine. "Jo, I just cannot believe its you" Dean says, a little choked up. Jo smiles back at him as she moves to be standing in front of him. She places her hand on his cheek, Dean closes his eyes at her touch and tilts his head into her hand. "Do I feel real?" she asks softly. He nods as he places his hand on top of hers "You feel amazing! why are you here?" He asks as he squeezes her hand. She smiles and moves to be sitting beside him on the bed. "I'm here for you" she says with a smile "you big dummy" she continues. "You should have saved the trip if you are hear for me" Dean states with a chuckle as he stands and walks himself over to his table and pours himself a drink. "You don't think you are reason enough for me to visit?" She asks with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled to see you...you have no idea how much...but if your here to save me or something like that, you wasted a trip". He says as he leans up against the table. Jo stands and walks over to him. "Who says I am here to save you?" She says as she grabs his glass and takes a drink. "Besides you, that is one of the only things I have missed" she said as she hands his glass back to him. "You miss me?" He asks gruffly. "Of course I do Dean." She says as she sits back down on the bed. "Dean, you need to stop being so hard on yourself" she starts with a sigh. Looking at Dean breaks her heart. He was still the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. "You look so worn out" she says, worried filling her eyes "I'm fine, really! Life is peachy" Dean says as he downs his drink. "Yeah, your life is so peachy your getting drunk in your bedroom by yourself" she says with a raised eyebrow. Dean sighs and sits down on the bed beside of her in a slump "I have totally messed everything up Jo. I am just so tired. Sam is gone because of me. I just keep trying to do the right thing and things just keep going wrong" he says looking down at his hands. Jo takes his hands in hers "life is never easy for the hero of the story" she says softly. "Hero. Yeah some hero. Can't even keep the people I love safe" he says glancing up at her. "Listen to me Winchester, you are a hero. I could go find thousands of people you have saved over the years that would testify to it. The good you do certainly outweighs the bad. You are courageous, strong and brave. You are a real, honest hero. Your music might suck but you are still a hero" she says as she caresses his cheek. Dean smiles slightly as he looks into her eyes. "Sammy left. I'm not sure if he can forgive me this time" he says as a single tear falls. "Sam understands. It's just going to take him a little while. You did let an angel possess him" she says with a raised eyebrow. "I had too! He was gunna die" Dean says, his voice rising. "I understand, really I do. He does too. You did it for the right reasons even if it wasn't the smartest". She says sweetly. "Do you have an answer for everything?" He asks with a little smile. "Of course. I told you before, things are a lot clearer after you die". She says as she smiles back. "You should still be here" he says as he pulls her hands to his lips and kisses them softly. "Its not your fault that i am not here. But I will admit, I miss being here when I watch you all." she says sadly. "It is. And you watch us?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Jo smiles "dont worry Casanova. I dont watch you in action so if you actually are as good as the legend states is still a mystery to me". She says with a smile. Dean chuckles "well you know, since your here" he says with a smile. Jo laughs back and kisses his hand "no chance" she says. "And Cas is with Meg? They work really well" Jo says with a giggle. Dean slightly smiles "They love each other. And I should have told you how I really felt, well have always felt." He says as he wraps his arms around her. "It's ok. I know" she says softly. "You already know? How do you know?" He asks as he runs his hand on her cheek. She looks up at him with a sly grin. Dean leans over and kisses her lips softly. Her lips sending electricity all thru him. As they pull apart, he leans his head on hers while his hands cup her face. "Dean, keep the faith. You are a hero" Jo says softly. Dean goes to kiss her again and catches nothing but air, hitting his head on the headboard as he woke up. "Jo, Jo?" Dean calls as he looks around. "Son of a bitch" he says as he rubs his head and looks around. He then touches his lips, remembering their kiss. Then he looks up "and my music doesn't suck" he says with a smile.


	67. Chapter 67

I stop in front of Krissy's door and look down at the note in my hand. I smile as I knock on the door. "Come in" Krissy calls. "Hey Meg, what's up?" She asks as I walk in. "I was asked to give you this" I say handing Krissy the note. Krissy raises her eyebrow "and this" I say as I lean my arm out the door and pull in a plastic dress bag. Krissy looks at me bewildered "what is all of this?" She asks. I just smile as I hand the dress to her "it's all in the note" I say as I turn and walk out the door. Krissy sits the dress on the bed and reads the note "the pleasure of your company is requested in the main room at 8pm. K". Krissy smiles and unzips the plastic. She gasps when she sees the strapless, pink gown. "Oh wow" she says softly as she gently touches the dress. She sighs happily as she lays the note on top of the dress and heads for the bathroom to get ready.

/

I walk back into our room and find Cas sitting on the bed. "Did you find Sam?" I ask as I walk in and shut the door. "Yeah, he was drinking copious amounts of alcohol. As was Dean" Cas says with a sigh. "Doesn't surprise me" I say as I sit down beside him on the bed. "So I was told today is something called Valentine's Day. What exactly do you do on this holiday?" he asks me with a confused look on his face. I chuckle to myself "Well I have never actually celebrated this day. You are supposed to celebrate it with somebody you love. Sometimes people exchange gifts." I say as I put my hand into my jacket pocket. "I have something I want to give you" I continue as I pull my hand out of my pocket and place a stone into his hand. "It's called Benitoite. It actually glows bright blue in black light. It is my good luck charm. I have had it for years" I say as he takes his finger and gently rolls it on the palm of his hand. "After I met you, I would look at it just to remember your eyes. I spent lots of nights when you took Sam's visions just sitting there looking at it." I say softly as I look up into his beautiful eyes. "Are you sure you want me to have this. It is your good luck charm" he asks sweetly. "I need you to be safe, If this helps at all, then you need to have it" I say as I lean over and kiss his lips softly. "I will cherish it with my life" he says as we pull apart. I smile until I see the sadness in Cas's face. "What is it?" I ask. "I do not have anything that fits the sentiment to give you" he says matter of factly. I run my hands up and down his muscular chest and flash him a smile "You are enough for me" I say as I lean over and kiss him passionately. I feel his hands run up and down my back as the fire from his kiss shoots thru my body. Just as I am about to move myself closer to him, he pulls apart from me "I have an idea, wait right here" he says and then disappears. I sigh and stand, wondering where he took off too. I go to my duffle bag and pull out my sexiest black lingerie and head for the bathroom. I change and fix my hair as I hear angel wings back in my room. I smile as I hear Cas call my name. I open the door and see Cas standing there, covered in soot. "What happened to you?" I ask. He turns at the sound of my voice and stares at me. The hunger in his eyes makes heat rise inside of me. "Are you ok?" I ask as I lean up against the door. "You are so unbelievably beautiful" he says low, almost in a growl. I shiver at the longing tone in his voice. I walk over to him slowly as he watches my every move, like an animal hunting his prey. When I get in front of him, he leans over and kisses me passionately as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me too him. As we pull apart I look at his face and wipe some dirt off of his cheek. "How did you get so dirty?" I ask. He looks down at me "Oh no, I got you dirty as well" he says as he wipes at my lingerie. His hand wipes over my boob, causing my nipple to go hard. I smile at him "It's ok, why are you covered in dirt?" I ask again. He smile as he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a necklace. As he holds it up, the stone inside of it seems to glow like fire. "It is a stone from inside of a volcano. It will shine like fire in the light" he says as he hands it over to me. I hold it up to the light and see small flecks of lava and flame inside of it. I place it back into my hand and look down at it. "Is it not satisfactory?" Cas asks sadly. "No, no. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I say softly. "It's the second most beautiful thing in this room, next to you" he says as he picks it up out of my hand. "May I put it on you?" he asks. I nod and turn, lifting my hair as he puts it around my neck. "So you went into a volcano to get this for me?" I ask as I turn back around. "For you, I would do anything" he says gruffly as he pulls me to him. "Looking at you in that outfit is driving me crazy. I need to touch you" he says as he caresses my chest. I lean back slightly with a sigh as his lips touch my neck. "Let's go take a shower and get you cleaned up. I can help you" I say slyly. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. The hunger in them is making me ache for him. He smiles and picks me up off of the bed. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me into the bathroom, kissing me with a fire hotter than my necklace.


	68. Chapter 68

Krissy placed the last clip in her hair and finished her make-up. She then walked out into her room and slipped on the strapless pink knee length dress. She turned after zipping up the dress and gasped at herself in the mirror. She had never been dressed like this before. She felt beautiful but also nervous. She had no idea what Kevin had planned. She had never had feelings for a guy like she felt for Kevin but she didn't want to rush anything. She checked her watch, 8pm. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and left her room. As she rounded the corner into the main room, the sight of her took Kevin's breath away. Krissy gasped a little at the sight of Kevin in a black tux. "You look stunning" Kevin said softly as he walked over to her and took her hands. "You do too. I mean you look very handsome" Krissy said, blushing at the way he was looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. As they pulled apart Krissy smiled up at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the table. "You did all of this for me? I didn't know you could cook" Krissy said happily as she looked around at the table and the candles lit. "I have a few hidden talents" Kevin says slyly as he pulls her close and kisses her forehead. "Should we eat?" she asks looking at the table. "It will keep. I have a better idea" he says sweetly as he grabs a remote from the table and hits a button. The lights dim and "Must Be Doing Something Right" by Billy Currington starts to play. Kevin turns to look at her and smiles nervously "Can I have this dance?" he asks. Krissy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck "I would love too" she says as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. Krissy lays her head on his chest, softly listing to the music and his heart beating. She smiles when she hears his heart start to beat faster as he moves his hand slowly up and down her back. She felt so safe in his arms. She closed her eyes as she heard Kevin softly sing "Don't know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I must be doing something right" Krissy lifted her head up to look at him and kissed his lips softly. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly "for just being you. You did all of this for me" she says as she rubs her thumb on his neck. "You deserve so much more than this. You deserve the world and I wish I could give it to you" he says as he takes his hand a moves a curl off of her face. Krissy smiles back at him "I don't need the world, I just need you" she says softly. Kevin looks at her stunned for a moment, then leans over and kisses her passionately. As the kiss started to get heated, Krissy pulls apart slightly and smiles at him. "I think we should eat now" she says breathlessly. Kevin smiles back at her and nods, unable to speak. Krissy kisses him lightly again on the lips, causing Kevin to pull her closer to him again, as her lips parted, his tongue explored her mouth. This time Kevin pulled apart "Yes, we should eat" he says breathlessly too. They both smile at each other as Kevin walks over to her chair and pulls it out for her. She smiles at him as she sits down. He walks over and sits down across from her. Taking her hand in his, they spend the rest of the night talking and eating.


	69. Chapter 69

I spin the necklace around by it's chain as I sit up in bed. The way that the fire catches the light is so beautiful. I still do not know how he did it, or how he could risk his life like that just to give me a present. I look over at him, the sheet covering only a small portion of his naked body. I fight the urge to touch him, and turn my glance back to the necklace. This has to be the first real present that I have ever received. I know for a fact that it is the first present I have ever gotten from somebody I love. It still amazes me that this amazing, beautiful, gracious man even gives me the time of day, let alone loves me. For everything I have done, he should have smited me at first glance. I am taken out of the trance I am in watching the lava flicker in the necklace by the feel of Cas' arm wrapping around my stomach. "What are you doing?" he asks sleepily as he kisses my arm. "I am admiring this beautiful necklace that an amazing man got for me" I say as I lean over and kiss his lips. As we part he moves to be sitting up beside of me "I am honored that you find it satisfactory as a gift. I have not had that much practice in the gift giving department" he says with a smile. I smile back at him "Just do me a favor in the future" I say. He raises his eyebrow at me "What's that?" I cup the necklace in my hand and turn to him "Don't risk your life just to get me a present. Don't get me wrong, I love it. I will cherish it always, but I would rather have you here, alive and beside of me instead of any object." I say, my eyes pleading with him. He smiles back at me as he takes my face into his hands "Ok, I can do that" he says as he kisses my lips softly. As his hand starts to move down my body, I lean into it eager for him to touch me. As his hands find spots on my body that make me moan with pleasure, he pulls back from me. "What is it?" I ask. I can see the worry in his eyes. "It's Sam. He is quietly calling me. He is in his motel room and is surrounded by angels and needs me to come and get him ASAP" Cas states as he lets go of me and jumps out of bed. With a snap of his fingers he is clothed. "Find Dean, let him know" Cas states. I jump out of bed and rush to him. I crush my lips into his. As we pull apart I whisper "Be careful" he nods at me and then disappears. I just stare at the spot that he was just standing in for a moment and then run to get my clothes and find Dean.

"Dean, Dean wake up" I scream as I beat on his bedroom door. After a few moments I hear stumbling coming from inside. "What?" Dean groans as he opens the door. "Dean, it's Sam. Cas just went to get him. He said that Sam was in his motel room and is surrounded by angels. Cas should be back at any moment with him" I say as I hear the worry in my voice. It's just not Cas that I am worried about. When did I start caring this much about the Winchesters? "Son of a bitch. Ok, were are they?" Dean asks as he runs to grab his gun. "Dean, I don't know so I can't take you there. You know they are both going to be fine" I try to sound convincing so myself and Dean will feel better. "Good try" Dean says sarcastically as we head toward the main room. When we turn the corner, we see Krissy and Kevin sitting on the couch, both asleep. I look at Dean and both of us smile slightly. "It's nice to see something sweet coming from all this darkness" I say softly. Dean turns to look at me "What? I can have feelings" I say with a laugh. Dean shakes his head as he goes over and shakes them "Hey guys, wake up" he says. Kevin and Krissy jump up at the same time "Oh my, we must have fallen asleep" Krissy says, wiping her eyes. "Yeah you did" I say as Kevin stands and holds out his hand to help her up off of the couch. As Krissy stands, there is a sound of wings and Cas and Sam are both standing in front of us. I see Dean go to hug Sam and then back up, unsure if his brother is still angry with him or not. I rush Cas and thru my arms around him. "What happened? You both ok?" Dean asks as I pull apart from Cas. "I thought I was being really below radar, but I guess they found me. When I woke up this morning and looked out the window, I saw them all standing out there. I had put up the angel warding, only marking it so Cas could enter, so I guess they were just waiting for me to leave" Sam says as he sits down. "Yeah, it's a good thing that Sam is observant. They were all dressed like normal vessels, so he could have been easily taken" Cas states as he looks from Dean, to me and then to Sam. "Wonder what they want with you" Dean says as he sits down across from Sam. "Probably want to use him as leverage to get to me. All the angels know that you all are the only things that work on me" Cas states matter of factly. "Do they know you took him?" Kevin asks "I'm sure they do now. Cas kind of set off this angel bomb of sorts" Sam says "Thanks for the save by the way" he continues. "Well I am just glad that you all got out ok" I say with relief. "Now I think we need to go to another room" I say as I start to lead Cas and motion for Kevin and Krissy. "Why are we leaving?" Krissy asks curiously. "Well Sam and Dean had a fight, so they are going to work it out" I reply "Oh yeah, what happened?" she asks. "Well you know the Winchester boys, one saves the other and instead of just being grateful, they have to argue" I say with a smile as we walk out of the room. 


	70. Chapter 70

"So, are you back to stay?" Dean asks as he takes a drink of his whiskey. "Yeah, I am back" Sam states. "But that does not mean that we are ok" he continues. Dean nods his head "I kinda figured it would take you a little while to get over this but you have to understand, I did what…." "I know, you did what you had to do to save me, to protect me. Dean, you don't have to protect me anymore, I am not little Sammy anymore" Sam finishes. "You will always be little Sammy to me. You're my kid brother! It's my job to protect you, to do whatever I have to do to save you. That is never going to change, no matter how old you get, or how much taller you are than me" he says with a little smile. Sam chuckles as well "Well it goes both ways. You are my big brother and there is nothing I would not do for you. I have looked up to you for as long as I can remember. It was not Dad that I wanted to be like, it was you. I know we have had our issues and I have also kept some huge secrets from you as well" Sam starts "All of that does not matter now. All that matters now is we move on from all of this. At least till the next time one of us messes up" Dean states with a slight smile. "Well messing things up is our motto…..saving people, hunting things, and messing up, the family business. " Sam adds. Dean laughs "we really should get shirts that say that" he says as he stands…"So we are ok? I am really sorry Sammy" Dean adds, his eyes pleading with Sam. Sam stands "Yes, we are ok. And it's Sam" he says as he extends his arms. Dean smiles and hugs his brother, relieved that for right now everything is ok. 

/

"So are you worried about the angel war?" I ask Cas as I look in the mirror and try to fasten my necklace. He walks up behind me and takes the chain in his hands as I raise my hair up. "Yes, it does worry me. Are you worried?" he asks, his eyes full of concern as he fastens my necklace. I touch it and look up at him "No way! We are so going to win" I say with a smile as I turn and wrap my arms around his neck. "How can you be so sure? We are not that big of a group and there are numerous angels" Cas asks, looking down at me. I run my thumb up and down the back of his neck "Simple, Team Free Will was a very formidable group before adding myself and Krissy, why do you think the Winchesters were on every demons radar. Just imagine what you all can do with the two of us. It's a lock. And anyway, all of those angels put together do not add up to the angel I am looking at right now" I say with a smile as I kiss his lips softly. As I pull away, I see sadness on his face. "What is it?" I ask. "I fear that I will not live up to how great you think I am. What if I lose my faculties again? What if I can't handle this? I do not ever want to let you down." he asks, his eyes filled with worry. I smile up at him "Cas, you can never let me down. I wish you could see you how I see you. You are the most powerful, amazing person I have ever met. You want to know how I know we are going to win this…..it's because I have seen you, Sam and Dean fight for what you believe in. Nothing will stand in your way. You will win this Cas" I say with a smile. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close "So you think I am powerful?" he asks, his voice low and sultry. "Well, I'm sure I could take you, but yeah kinda" I say with a laugh as I lean up and kiss him. As our lips part, his tongue explores my mouth as our kiss grows more heated. I feel Cas's hands cup my butt and in an instant I am lifted up on to the dresser, knocking down all of the stuff sitting on it. My legs wrap around his waist as he pushes me up against the wall, his one hand holding my arms above my head and his other hand pulling my shirt off. As my breasts come into view, I see the hungry look on Cas' face and force my hands down from the wall. He looks up at me in shock that I used my power against him. I lift his shirt off of him, god how I love this man's body. I smile as I put my hand behind his head and push his face toward my seeking breasts. I hold him there while he licks and sucks. I know he can pull away from me, but he stays there until I start moaning loudly. "Oh Cas" I cry as his tongue flicks my nipple while his other hand massages my other breast. Before I can say anything else, he has pushed his head back from my grasp, picked me up and flung me on the bed. For as fast as it happened, it was very gentle. He is leaning over me, raking the sight of me laying there in. The way he is looking at me is driving me insane. He takes his hands and unfastens my jeans and pulls them down. He leads a trail of kisses up my legs until his tongue finds my already throbbing pussy. He continues to lick me as his fingers go in and out of me, till I am crying out his name and shaking from my climax. As I finish shaking, I use all my power to pull him up off of me into the sitting position in bed. I flash him a sly smile as I see his already erect cock. Before he can think, I am thrusting myself on top of him. "Oh Meg" he screams as I thrust him all the way inside of me, placing my hands on his shoulders for support as I pump up and down. His hands massage my breasts as I thrust deeper and deeper. "Oh holy hell" I cry as we both climax together. As we pull apart, he pulls me into his embrace as we lay down on the bed. "This is why we are going to win" I say breathlessly after a few moments "Because we have copious amounts of sex?" Cas questions. I laugh as I kiss his chest "No, because we both have something to live for"

/

Krissy knocks on Kevin's door. She had forgotten to give him his jacket back from the night before. She could have given it to him later, but she just had this feeling she had to go to him now. She nervously fidgeted as she waited for him to answer the door. After a moment she heard footsteps and then Kevin answered the door. She started to smile and then stopped when she could tell that he had been crying. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Kevin sighed and motioned for her to come in. Krissy felt a little weird entering his room like that, but she had to know what was wrong. "I brought your jacket back" she said sweetly. Kevin smiled slightly and took the coat from her. "Thank you" he says sadly as he walks over and sits on the bed. Krissy hesitates for a moment and then goes and sits beside of him "So, do you want to talk about what is wrong?" she asks. Kevin sighs and hands her a picture from his table. She looks down to see a picture of a younger Kevin and an older lady. Krissy looks up at him "Is this your mom?" she asks. Kevin nods "She is beautiful" she continues. "Was, she was beautiful." Kevin states. "I'm sorry Kevin, I know it doesn't help when somebody tells you they know how you feel, but I really do know how you feel. To have a parent taken because of something like this, it makes no sense." Krissy says as she puts her arm around his shoulder. He smiles and lays his head on her shoulder "My mom would have liked you. You are strong, but also sweet. She would have really liked you" he says softly. "I am honored that you would think that. My Dad on the other hand would not have liked you" she says with a little laugh. Kevin looks up at her "Why not?" he asks. Krissy smiles slyly "most Dad's don't like the guy that their little girls are falling for" she says with a laugh before she can realize what she just said. Kevin looks at her "Your falling for me?" he asks softly. Krissy looks down at her lap, so Kevin takes his free hand and lifts her chin up to look at him "If it makes it easier, I have already fallen for you. I have tried to pick myself up, but it is no use. I cannot go for a minute without thinking about you. I think about your beautiful eyes, looking deep into my soul. I think about your soft lips, kissing me with so much fire I feel like I am going to burn. " he says as he leans over and kisses Krissy's lips softly. "I have already fallen too Kevin. It scares me so much because I have never cared about somebody like I do you. I think about you all the time too. I want your lips on mine, I want your hands touching me. I don't feel complete unless you are holding me" she says softly. Kevin takes a breath and smiles as he slowly pulls her to him. He kisses her with a hunger and a fire that surprises both of them. He slowly lays her on the bed as their lips part and their tongues explore each others mouth. As Kevin starts to move his hand up her shirt, Krissy puts her hand on his to stop him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push" Kevin starts as they both sit up. "You didn't. I want to be with you. I need to feel your hands all over me. But I have never done this before, so I want to wait till the right time" she says, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "I totally understand" he says as he takes her hands and helps her up off of the bed. He pulls her to him in an embrace and kisses her softly "When it does happen, it will be epic" Kevin says with a chuckle . Krissy laughs as well as she turns toward the door. As she opens it she turns back to him "Oh trust me, it will be more than epic" she says with a smile as she blows him a kiss and shuts the door. Kevin sighs as he watches her go, then turns and decides to take a very cold shower. 


	71. Chapter 71

"Oh my god" Kevin said as he looks at the angel tablet again. "What is it?" Krissy asks from across the table. Kevin looks up at her "Get everyone for me" he says as he looks back down, trying to re-read what he had just read to make sure he read it right. Krissy jumps up and heads for the kitchen, finding Sam and Dean. "Kevin says he needs you both now" she says, interrupting their conversation. "Ok, what about?" Dean asks. "He found something, he needs me to get Cas and Meg too" Krissy says as she turns to go out of the kitchen. "Why don't you just call him, instead of looking for him" Dean says with a smile. Krissy stops in her tracks "Oh that's right. I'm not used to that yet" she says as she follows Dean and Sam out into the main room "Cas, Cas we need you and Meg please" she calls out and before she can blink, Meg and Cas are standing beside the table. "What is wrong?" he asks. "Kevin found something….well?" Dean asks, looking at Kevin. "Well I think I found something. According to the angel tablet, there is something else that can kill an angel, not just the blade." Kevin says looking up at Dean. Dean turns to Cas "Well? Have you heard of anything else?" Dean asks. Cas shakes his head "Only Death's scythe and an archangel blade. But nothing else other than that" he replies. "Well, what does the tablet say it is?" Sam asks. "If I am making it out right, it says something about the spear that pierced the son of god" he says as he looks back up at him. Cas' face goes white "You mean one of the spears that killed Jesus?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. Kevin nods "That is how I read it" . Dean sighs "Well I don't suppose you have one of those in your old trench coat do you Cas?" he asks. Cas looks over at him "No, but I know where they are. Only a few angels know what happened to them. Each one was put in a different location. It doesn't say on there where to find them does it Kevin?" Cas asks worriedly. Kevin shakes his head "No, not a word" Cas sighs "Good, at least Metatron will not know about them" "It does say though that only a true servant of heaven can wield it" Kevin says as he looks back down at the tablet. "Well Dean, I guess this one is yours" Sam says with a small smile. "Dean, a servant of heaven?" Krissy asks with a smile. "Yeah, trust me, I was as shocked as you were" Dean says "But it worked when you killed the whore a few years back, so it should work now" Cas says. "Great! So where is one of these things Cas?" Meg asks as she walks up beside of him. "Each place is really remote, so people could not just stumble onto it. Dean, you should come with me to retrieve it." Cas says matter of factly. "Ok, what am I going to need?" Dean asks as he moves toward Cas. "Waterproof boots" Cas states causing Dean to raise an eyebrow.

/

"Hey Krissy, could you please go tell Kevin and Sam that lunch is ready if they are hungry?" I ask as Krissy walks into the kitchen an hour after Cas and Dean had left. I needed something to keep my mind off of the fact that Cas was risking his life again. "Sure, were are they?" Krissy asks with a smile. "They are in the gym" I reply back. "We have a gym? Man, this place is unbelievable! Which way?" she asks. "Down the hall, make a left at Sam's bedroom and keep going. You will not be able to miss it" I answer. I smile to myself as I see her walk off, she is going to love what she is going to see. Hell I enjoyed it and I am not even attracted to Kevin, or Sam.

/

Krissy walked down the hallway till she came upon a set of windows looking into a room. As she gazed the room she saw Sam standing there and then all thought went out of her head. She watched Kevin standing on his hands, his back and legs up against the wall, doing push ups. She watched as his muscles flexed up and down, the sweat glistening off of him. As he jumped down, she darted out of the way so he would not see her and continued watching. She was mezmerised by his body. She knew he had muscles, but she had no idea how strong he actually was. When she saw him go to the bar and start doing chin ups, she watched his ab muscles and arm muscles. Watching him made her hot all over and ache to have him touching her. She finally stopped watching and entered the room. When she entered, Kevin spotted her and turned red, jumping down off of the bar. Krissy's face turned red too, worried that he could read on her face all of the dirty things she wanted to do with him. "What's up Krissy?" Sam asked, looking from her to Kevin and back again with a smile. "Um, oh yeah….Meg said that lunch is ready if you two are hungry" she said as she smiled at Kevin, not turning to look at Sam. "Thanks Krissy, I'm starving. Are Dean and Cas back yet?" Sam said as he headed toward the door. "Not yet" Krissy said as Sam walked out the door. "Hold up a sec Krissy" Kevin asked as she turned to follow Sam out the door. She turned back around to see him putting a blue short sleeved hoodie on, the hood still over his head from when he flung it over him. Without thinking, Krissy walked over to him and kissed him with a fire. Kevin stood frozen for a split second, stunned, but then reciprocated by pulling her close and tangling his hands in her hair as their kiss intensified. Krissy could feel his hard muscles holding her close and ached to be closer. As they pulled apart, Kevin smiled at her "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for" he asked. She smiled back to him as she ran her hands up and down his arm muscles "for just being damn sexy. Now let's go get something to eat" she says with a laugh as she takes his hand.


	72. Chapter 72

"Hey Garth, what's up?" Sam said as he answered his cell phone. "Siren huh? Well can't you handle it?" He asked "we'll yeah, we are kinda gearing up for the angel war and Dean and Cas are not here" he continued. "Hold on a sec Garth" he said as he looked over at me "you feel like helping me with a siren job? It's only about an hour away in a little town" I smile and nod. I have been feeling cooped up and was looking for a fight. "I'm in" I say. Sam smiles back "we will take care of it Garth. You be careful too" Sam hangs up the phone and looks over at me "you ready?" I nod "let me just grab my bag" I say as I stand and head for my room. "Kevin, concentrate as much as you can on the tablet. You are our secret weapon. Also, I'm sure this goes without asking but look out for Krissy" Sam says with a smile. Kevin's cheeks turn slightly red as he looks up at him "with my life" Sam smiles back at him as I walk back out into the main room with my gun and angel blade. "Let's do this" I say happily.

/

A little while later Krissy comes out into the main room "Is Dean and Cas back?" she asks hopefully. "Not yet" Kevin says as he rubs his eyes and starts to rub one shoulder. Krissy comes over and starts to massage his shoulders "you should take a break. You have been looking at that thing for hours" she said worriedly as she rubbed. Kevin sighed at the feel of her hands on his back. The touch of her was driving him crazy. "I need to keep at it. I might have missed something" Kevin says as he leans his head back onto her stomach. Krissy rubs her one hand on his head as she still massages his shoulder with the other. "Where are Sam and Meg?" She asks as she notices Sam's jacket is missing. "They went on a case" Kevin says softly. Krissy smiles to herself "why don't you take a break for a little bit. We can go sit on the couch and watch a movie" she says as she slowly runs her hands down his chest. The feel of his muscles driving her crazy. "Maybe a little break" he says as he softly moans to her touch. Krissy extends her hand to him. He smiles at her and takes it.


	73. Chapter 73

"Son of a bitch" Dean screamed as he stepped back from the ledge of the rock he and Cas had just appeared on. All around him was wild waves of water, splashing up on them. It took all of his strength to keep his footing on the rocks. "Where are we?" Dean screamed at Cas thru the wind and water "Celtic sea...off the southern part of Ireland" Cas screamed back "Ok, so where is it?" Dean asked. Cas pointed toward the rocky ledge to a slightly hidden cavern "in there" Dean lets out a sigh and starts on the almost hidden rocky pathway toward the cavern "i am so going to ruin my boots" he says gruffly. As they both enter the cavern Dean looks around. "Wow!" He says amazed as he looks at the vast cavern filled with sparkling blue stones. Cas smiles as he looks around too "they have multiplied since the last time I was here" he says "what are they?" Dean asks "blue crystalline. Its held sacred to local fishermen for weather and health. There is a chapel dedicated to St. Columbus on the Isle of Skye near Ireland that has one on the alter. They say it has healed people". Cas says looking over at Dean. "Well thank you Mr. Dictionary" Dean says as he walks by Cas "So where is this thing?" Dean asks "right there" Cas says as he points at the middle of the cavern "so what do I do?" Dean asks as he looks at the wall. You touch it and then you will have to face a trial before it will open for you" Cas answers matter of factly "what kind of trial?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing you can't handle. But I will not be able to help. The servant of God has to do it himself" Cas answers "we'll here goes nothing" Dean says with a sigh as he touches the wall. As the wall started to glow blue, Dean and Cas heard a noise behind them. They both turn to see a horde of water dragons coming out of the water. Dean looks at Cas wide eyed "dragons! Really Cas" Dean says as a flash of fire flies by his head.


	74. Chapter 74

It didn't take Sam and I long to find the siren's lair in a room inside an abandoned building. "Looks like she has two guys standing guard. Think you can handle one?" Sam asks me. I throw him a side smile and look back thru the window "I will take the big one! Try to keep up Winchester and try not to get poisoned" I say as I stand and grab my angel blade. Sam smiles back at me as he puts his hand on the door knob "lets do this" he says as he opens the door and we both rush in. I smile as the big guy rushes for me. "Why hello Sunshine" I say as I dart out of his way, swing around and punch him, laying him out cold as Sam punches his guy. I edge my way toward the siren, Sam now by my side "do you really think you two can take me?" She asks in a slinky voice "I know so" I say with a sneer. As I move closer, angel blade extended, I turn to see another guy grab Sam. As he struggled, the siren moved closer to me. "Bring it on you bitch. Your spell does not work on me" I say as I charge her. She lays a punch on my face, I swing around and hit her square in the jaw. As she comes back around she swung her hand and scratched my arm. I wince from the sting as Sam breaks free and levels the last guy. He runs up behind the siren and holds her as I stab her with the angel blade. As she falls to the floor dead Sam looks up at me "good job. Good thing you are immune to the poison" he says as he moves away from the body. "Not totally" I say as I move my hand away from the scratch on my arm, my skin already bright red and warm to the touch "oh no Meg! We have to get Cas" Sam starts. I shake my head "no, he is more needed with Dean right now. It's not going to kill me. Siren poison doesn't affect us unless they scratch us. But it doesn't make us obedient, it makes us paranoid and crazy. It just needs to run its course" I say as I try to hide the pain. I wanted Cas there more than anything but he needed to help Dean with this mission. "Are you sure?" Sam asks worriedly. I smile "don't worry Moose. But you should get me back soon" I say as I look up at him "and lock me up" I finish matter of factly "you don't need to be locked up" Sam says as he wraps his jacket around me "Sam, I am going to be a very paranoid, very crazy demon very soon. You lock me up until it runs its course" I state as I look up at him. Sam nods and walks me out to the car.

/

"What did you pick?" Kevin asked as Krissy turned around with a bright smile and sat down beside him on the couch. "Something fun. I figured after looking at that dull tablet all day long, you needed to look at something fun and beautiful" she said with a smile. He runs his finger on her cheek "I am looking at something beautiful" he said as he took a small breath and leaned in. As his lips met hers, Krissy sighed as he pulled her closer. He ran his hands slowly up her arms as their lips parted. As Kevin's tongue starts to explore her mouth, Krissy moves to be sitting on Kevin's lap. As she straddles him, her leg brushes up against his bulge, making him groan. Krissy smiles as she moves her lips to his neck and Kevin starts to slowly move his hand across Krissy's stomach under her shirt. As Kevin's hand finds her breast, Krissy sighs deeply as he starts to rub her breasts outside of her bra. "Should I stop" Kevin asks hoarsely as her thigh grazes his bulge again "I don't want you to stop. I want your hands on my body" Krissy says slyly as she lifts her shirt off over her head. Kevin's eyes get wide as she unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor. "You are so beautiful" Kevin says as he slowly leans in and kisses her softly. As they kiss he takes her breasts in his hands. As his mouth moves down her neck and finds her nipple, she let out a moan of pleasure. He kissed a trail back up her neck and found her lips. As they kissed, Kevin sees the lights start flashing, letting them know somebody was back. "Dammit, Sam and Meg must be back" he says as he picks up Krissy's bra. She hurriedly puts her bra and shirt on. He runs his hand thru her hair as she smiles at him "we will finish this later" she says sweetly as she leans up and kisses him. "Oh you can count on it. Now lets act like we were watching a movie" Kevin says as he sits down. Krissy sits back down as his arm wraps around her. She leans into his chest as Sam comes in carrying me. "Oh my goodness what happened?" Krissy asks as they both stand. "We need to get her to her room and Kevin, grab the chains and ankle restraints" Sam says as he carries me toward my room. Krissy looks at Kevin worriedly as they turn, Krissy following Sam and Kevin getting the chains. 


	75. Chapter 75

Dean readies himself, angel blade in one and and demon knife in the other as the dragons charge. Cas steps back against the wall. It pained him to not help but he knew the rules and knew if he intervened at all, they would not be able to get the stake. Dean stabbed one dragon, as it fell to the ground, another blew fire by his head. As he dodged the fire, he sliced another dragon in the leg, causing it to wail out in pain. "Oh not good" Dean says as he sees a huge dragon exit the water. All the other dragons bowed and backed up as the large dragon charged Dean. Dean smirked a little, swirled the blade in his hand and stabbed the dragon right in the chest. As the large dragon fell to the ground, all the other dragons retreated into the water. "That's right, run away" Dean says as he turns to Cas with a smirk. Cas shakes his head as the wall where Dean had placed his hand earlier glowed blue again as a small drawer appeared out of the wall. Dean looked at Cas who nodded for him to go toward it. Dean walked up to the drawer, finding the spike laying there. He looks back at Cas, pain in his eyes "I feel kind of wrong for touching this. It's sacred" Dean says worriedly. Cas smiles at him and places his hand on his shoulder "and that is why you are the one who should take it and wield it" Cas says matter of factly. Dean takes a deep breath and picks up the stake. As he picks it up they hear a noise from behind them. They both turn to see the rocks spread apart, showing a dark room. They look at each other and move toward a room. As they move closer they see a girl laying in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball. "Oh my god" Dean says as he and Dean run to her. "Cas can you heal her?" Dean asks looking down at the unconscious girl. "No, I am afraid not" Cas replies back.

/

"Cas, what are you doing here. Did you get the stake?" I ask weakly from my bed as he enters my room. "Yes, we got it. But I am now going to need you to leave this bunker" he says to me coldly. "What are you talking about?" I ask as I try to move myself up in bed. "You are not wanted here. You are a demon. A spawn of the devil." He continues, his eyes dark. "You said you loved me!" I say softly. Cas cackles "me love you? I am one of the most powerful angels around! Why would I want anything to do with you? You are unpure trash" Cas says smugly to me. I feel uneasiness and sadness building up in me. "I'm leaving, you be gone when I get back" Cas states as he turns to leave. "Cas, Cas, Castiel you get back here" I scream as the tears come down my face. Then I feel hands on my shoulders "Meg, Meg it's ok. It's me Krissy. You are safe" she says in a tone that is a mixture of sweet and worry, I shake the image of Cas out of my head as Krissy comes into view. I smile slightly at her "Krissy?" I ask weakly. "Yeah it's me. You were hallucinating" she says as she starts to clean my wound. I look at my legs and arms in restraints "I'm glad Sam took my advise. I could have hurt you". I say with a sigh. "He did more than just that" Krissy says as she looks down. I maneuver myself to see the devils trap on the floor under my bed. "He just wanted to make sure that in case you break the restraints that you couldn't run while you are still sick". Krissy tries to explain as I look up at her. "It's ok. He is just doing what he has to do" I say as I lay back down. As I look at the ceiling I see a black form coming out of the wall "Krissy, what is that?" I ask as I point toward the form. "What's what?" Krissy asks. "That, don't you see it" I scream as the form lands behind Krissy and turns into Azazel. "Daddy" I gasp as Krissy looks around worriedly. "I don't see anything Meg" Krissy says as she looks back at me. "Oh shut up" Azazel growls as he stabs Krissy thru the heart "NO" I scream out as she falls up the floor.


	76. Chapter 76

"Krissy! No Krissy! How could you?" I scream as fear and sadness consume me. Azazel disappears and Krissy is back in front of me, shaking me again. "Meg, I am right here and fine" she said softly. "Oh Krissy! If I was free I would hug you" I say with a sigh. "How about if I just hug you" she says as she wraps her arms gingerly around me. Her warmth makes me smile a little. "Are Cas and Dean back yet?" I ask after a few moments. "No, not yet. I am sure they will be soon. You get some rest ok." She says as she stands. "Krissy" I call to her as she gets to the door. " yes" she asks as she turns to look at me "thank you for being so nice to me" I say with a small smile. "It's no problem. We are all family" she says back as she leaves. I sigh and lay back in the bed. "Hurry back Cas" I say softly as I close my eyes. "You ask for that angel to come save you? Nobody can save you. You are a killer and always will be! Whore!" says a voice I know too well.

/

"Why can't you save her?" Dean asks Cas as he gently lifts the head of the girl and rests it in his lap. "She is part fairy. Her wings are broken. I cannot heal them myself. I can heal the human part of her, but the fairy part will have to heal itself." Cas says as he leans down beside of her and places his hand on her chest. As she glowed blue, the cuts and scrapes on her body disappeared and she opened her eyes. She looked from Cas to Dean nervously "who are you? What happened to Tine?" She asks weakly with a sweet Irish accent. "If you mean the dragon, he is dead. I killed him" Dean says causiously "you killed Tine?" she asks nervously "Do not fear. We mean you no harm" Cas states "what is your names? She asks "I am Dean and this is my friend Cas. And you are?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow "my name is Aisling and you saved my life" she said softly as she closed her eyes, passing out in Dean's arms. "We should get her back to the bunker till she recovers" Dean says as he picks her up in his arms "are you sure, you don't know if she is dangerous" Cas asks. "Look, all I know as it looks like she was held captive by a dragon and had her wings broke. There is no way I am leaving her here by herself" Dean says angrily. "Ok, we'll let's get back. I could have sworn I just heard Meg ask for me, but I'm not sure. I have a feeling something is wrong" Cas says as he walks up beside of Dean. "You still have the stake?" Cas asks "yeah right here" Dean says as he pats his jacket pocket. "Ok then, lets go" Cas says as he places his hand on his shoulder.


	77. Chapter 77

"Your not real! Your locked up in the basement" I state nervously as I stare into the demon who killed me's face. I know he is not real, but I cannot get rid of the hallucination. "Oh Whore, you wound me! Not even a hello for your king?" he asks as he moves to the foot of my bed. "You are not real, you are just a result of the poison" I state hesitantly "Maybe, but do you think you can shake me? I am inside of you. No matter how much you think that angel loves you, no matter how much good you do. You will always be a demon! You will always be evil, And once he sees how evil you are, he will leave you" he says with a snarl. "You are wrong" I say as I grab my necklace and hold it tight. "Cas loves me! He knows me better than anybody else and he loves me" I close my eyes with my hand wrapped around my necklace "you are not real, you are not real" I say over and over. When I open my eyes, Crowley is gone. "Maybe this necklace is magic?" I say as I hold it tight. This poison really is kicking my ass. Every muscle in my body hurts. I turn to lay on my side, grip my necklace tight with my hand and shut my eyes. As thoughts of Cas fill my head, I eventually fall asleep.

/

Cas and Dean appear in the main room of the bunker, Dean still carrying Aisling in his arms. The sight of the two men and the young girl make Sam jump. "What happened? Who is this? Did you get it?" Sam asks as Dean walks over and lays Aisling on the couch. "Yes, I got it. This is Aisling. She was being held captive by a dragon that I had to face" Dean starts. "A dragon?" Sam asks. "Yes, it was part of the trial. Is Meg in her room?" Cas asks as he looks around. "Um yeah Cas, about Meg" Sam starts. Dean leans up and looks at Cas "What's wrong? Is she ok?" Cas asks. "She is going to be fine. We got a job while you were both gone. She got scratched by a siren. Supposedly their pois" Sam starts "their poison makes them hallucinate and very paranoid" Cas finishes. "Where is she?" he asks. "She asked that I chain her up since it would make her paranoid and hallucinate" Sam continued. "Where is she?" Cas commanded, his voice gravely. "She is in her room. She didn't want me to call you" Sam said sadly. Cas nodded and then disappeared. Sam walked over toward Dean. He looked down at the young lady laying unconsious on their couch. She really was beautiful. Stunning reddish brown hair, down her waist, and very small features. He looked at Dean, who was watching him look at her "you said a dragon held her captive?" Sam asked quietly. Dean smiled softly "Yeah, we didn't get to much out of her before she passed back out. Cas could only partially heal her" Dean started. "Why only partially?" Sam asked curiously. "She is part fairy. Her wings are broken. Most likely by the dragon holding her. Cas said that since her wings are broke, she cannot do any magic. As her wings heal, she should heal" Dean says. Sam nods as he looks down at her. "Would you mind taking her to a room and getting her set up? I really need a shower" Dean asks as he smells his shirt. Sam smiles "Sure, I will take care of her" Sam says as he leans over and picks her up. She felt so light in his arms. Once he laid her down in the bed, he brushed a piece of hair out of her face "Your safe now Aisling" he said softly as he sat down in the chair by her bed, watching her sleep.

/

"NO! No, don't leave me Cas! Please don't leave me!" I scream in my nightmare as tears run down my face. "Meg, Meg Love, wake up" I softly hear as I blink my eyes open. "Are you real or a hallucination?" I ask, seeing Cas sitting on the side of my bed. "I am very real and I just got back, so I am not going anywhere" he says matter of factly as he wipes a tear away. He grabs a hold of the chains on my wrists and breaks them, then stands, walks to the devils trap and breaks it. "You shouldn't have done that Cas. I am hallucinating and very paranoid. This poison is kicking my ass. I might freak out and hurt you" I say worriedly. He sits back on the side of my bed "Meg, you are not going to hurt me, I trust you" he says with a smile. I laugh as I pull him too me, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his chest. "I'm so glad you are here" I say softly. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks as he softly strokes my hair. "I didn't want to bother you. You were busy on a mission with Dean" I say as I hold him tighter. "You are the most important thing to me, no matter what" he states as he moves to be laying beside me in bed, my head still on his chest, his arm wrapped around me. I feel his hand grazing my body, as warmth fills me up, the poison being removed from my body. Once he is done, I settle into his embrace "Did you get the spike?" I ask softly, sleep starting to take me over. "Yes, we found a few things. But you rest, I will tell you when you wake up" he says as he kisses my forehead. I lift my head and pull his face to me, kissing his lips softly. "tell me the story now please. It will be like a bedtime story" I ask as I lay my head back down. "As you wish" he says as he starts "Well once we got there, Dean placed his hand on the rock and that is when the dragons appeared." I smile at the thought of Dean fighting dragons as I fall back asleep, safe in Cas' arms.


	78. Chapter 78

"Where am I?" Aisling said softly as she opened her eyes and looked around. "It's ok, you are safe" Sam said as he leaned over in the chair. Aisling backed as far up in the bed as she could "who are you? Where did those two men go?" She asks nervously as she looks around. Sam smiles sweetly at her. He loved her Irish accent. "My name is Sam, Sam Winchester. Dean is my brother. You are safe here." Aisling raises her eyebrow at him "Dean is the one that killed Tine?" she asked "Who is Tine?" Sam questions. Aisling looks down as she plays nervously with a piece of her hair "he was the dragon that kidnapped and held me prisoner, the Git. The light haired guy said he killed him. That's your brother?" she asks as she continues to look down. "Yes, that is him. So Tine, he held you captive? How did that happen?" Sam asks curiously. Aisling sighs "my families cottage was on the side of a little river that ran thru the village. It was just me and my Father in our cottage. My mom died when I was a wee one. One day Tine just showed up while I was sitting on the river bank. He burned down our cottage. My Dad did not make it out. I am not sure but I think he burned the entire village" she says as her voice catches and she wipes a tear away. "I am so sorry Aisling." Sam said as he leaned over and gently touched her hand. She looked up at him. Something in his eyes made her believe that he meant it. They were soft and kind. "Thank you" she said softly. Sam smiled at her and let go of her hand "so he took you then. Do you know why?" He asked. Aisling laid her head back on the headboard and sighed "he said that he had been watching me for awhile. He said he heard that I was arranged to be married and he couldn't let it happen. That I was his and nobody else's." Sam runs his hands thru his hair "so he kidnapped you to make you his. Is that why he broke your wings?" He asks softly. Aisling looks up at him, terror in her eyes "it's ok. We will not hurt you. The guy that was with my brother, Cas, well he is" Sam starts "he was an angel. My wings might be broke but I can still smell." Aisling replies. "So just know you have nothing to fear. You are free to leave if you want. But if you want to stay, recoup and let yourself heal, you can. Are you hungry?" He asks. Aisling nods with a smile "yes, starving" she answered. "Ok, I will go get you something. If you want to take a shower the bathroom is right there. I brought you a change of clothes too". Sam says as he stands "Got lots of girls here Sam?" she asks with a side smile. Sam laughs "just two. Krissy and Meg. They are family. Make yourself at home. I will be back". He says as he turns to walk away "Sam" Aisling says as she grabs his hand "yeah" he says, a little nervously as the touch of her hand sent a fire thru him. "Thank you. Please tell Dean and Cas I said thank you". Sam smiles "I will" she releases his hand and he turns, leaving the room. As the door shuts, he runs his hand thru his hair and lets out a sigh.


	79. Chapter 79

"How is she?" Dean asks as Sam comes into the main room. "She is confused and worn out. She has been thru hell. That dragon killed her father and her whole village just to kidnap her" Sam says with a sigh as he sits down across from Dean. Dean pours him a drink and slides it over to him "that's rough" he says with a sigh. Sam takes a drink of his whiskey "Yeah it is. She wanted me to thank you for saving her" Sam said as he sat his drink down on the table. Dean smiles slightly as he downs his drink "well as long as she is safe now" Sam nods in agreement, stands and downs his drink "I'm gunna get her something to eat. Do you want anything?" He asks. "No thanks! I'm good" Dean says shaking the whiskey bottle. Sam sighs and heads to the kitchen. As Dean watches Sam disappear behind the door he sighs and pours another drink. As he puts it to his mouth he hears Jo's voice in his head "you did amazing! You are the hero" he smiles and slightly lifts his glass to the sky "I miss you Jo" he says softly as he takes a drink.

/

"Your still here" I say softly as I open my eyes. I am laying with my head on Cas' chest, his arm securely around me, holding me close. "Where else would I be?" He asks as he leans over and kisses my forehead. "When I was sick, I kept having nightmares and visions of you leaving me." I say sadly as I gently trace his chest muscles. "But I would never leave you. That poison made you see things that were unreal". he says matter of factly as he stroked my hair. I smile to myself as I look up at him "how did I get so lucky?" I ask as I caress his cheek "I do not believe in luck. This was destiny" he says sweetly as he leans down and kisses me softly. I smile as we pull apart "I love you" I say softly. He smiles at me with those warm, brilliant blue eyes sparking at me "I love you too" he says as he pulls me closer to him. "So tell me about this girl you all found. What was her name again?" I ask "Aisling. She was being held captive by dragons it seemed." Cas said "and she is part fairy?" I interrupt. I am intrigued by this."yeah, but her wings are broke. She had broken bones, scrapes and bruises all over her when we found her. She passed out in Dean's arms" Cas states. "I'm glad you all found her when you did." I say as I kiss his chest lightly and close my eyes again. "You rest my love. Soon you will be 100%" he says reassuringly. "I smile to myself "once I am, I have some plans for you" I say slyly as I look up at him. He looks at me confused for a moment then it hits him what I am talking about and a grin comes across his face "I will be greatly looking forward to copious amounts of sex with you". I laugh as I lean up and kiss him "now go to sleep" he says sweetly as I lean back onto his chest. As I lay there, I think about how safe I feel, how all of this is real. I fall asleep thinking about how lucky I am"


	80. Chapter 80

_**Just FYI...so all of you reading know. I pictured Aisling to look like Emma Watson...**_

"How is Meg?" Dean asks Cas when he comes out into the main room. "She is fine, she is sleeping now" he answers as he sits down at the table. "So, do you think we really have a shot?" Dean asks. Cas raises an eyebrow "A shot at what?" He asks. Dean takes a drink of his whiskey "a shot at beating the angels. Do you think we can do it?" He asks as he sits his glass down. "I think so. We have faced more than this and survived. And you have the spike now. The angel tablet says..." "Yes, I know what the tablet says." Dean interrupts "ok, so what is bothering you?" Cas asks. "If we open heaven, who is going to oversea it? Do you think God will come back?" Dean asks curiously. Cas shakes his head "nobody has even seen God. I'm not sure what will happen" he answers. "What if they want you to lead?" Dean asks, looking at his glass. "That won't happen. I have done too much wrong. And anyway, I like it here. You, Meg, Sam, Kevin and Krissy are my family. This is my home now" Cas states matter of factly. Dean smiles as he takes another drink "Good" he replies back as he hands a glass over to Cas and pours some whiskey in it. "I do know one thing" Cas says as he takes a drink and smiles slyly "when I find Metatron, the assbutt will pay". "Asshat Cas! It's asshat" Dean said with a laugh.

/

Sam held the tray in front of him and knocked on the door. After a moment a sweet, Irish voice filled the air "please come in". Sam smiled and entered. As he shut the door he turned to see Aisling come out of the bathroom. She walked like she was floating. Her reddish brown hair flowed down her shoulders and back. The pink tank top and jeans that Krissy let her borrow fit her body perfectly. Sam didn't realize he was staring till he met her sparkling green eyes "um I brought you something to eat" he said shyly as he turned away his gaze and sat her food on the bedside table. "Thank you Sam." she said sweetly as she made her way to the tray of food. She looked at the assortment of food and drinks on the tray and smiled as she looked over at Sam "did you think I needed to eat for an army?" She asked. Sam laughed as his cheeks blushed a little "we'll I didn't know what a held by dragons, Irish half fairy wanted to eat and drink" Aisling smiled at him as she looked back at the tray "do you happen to have any Irish whiskey?" she asked as she looked back over at him. "That I can handle. You eat something and I will be right back". Aisling smiled as Sam left. She grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. It tasted like heaven". Before she knew it Sam was back with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "That was fast" she said with a smile. "Dean is kind of a connoisseur when it comes to whiskey" Sam said as he poured two glasses. Aisling smiled as he handed her a glass and she sat down on the bed and took a drink "so tell me about yourself Sam. All I know about you right now is that your friends with an angel, your brother killed a dragon, your very tall, nice and have kind eyes" Sam smiled and sat down in a chair "are you sure you want to hear the Winchester story?" He asked as he took a drink. Aisling smiled as she took a drink "I'm intrigued" Sam ran his hand thru his hair and smiled "just remember you thought I was nice before" causing Aisling to raise her eyebrow.


End file.
